Kuroko no Blood
by Meikoow
Summary: Tetsuya voit sa vie changer radicalement le jour où il est forcé de rejoindre l'Académie Silent Falls, une école de vampires. Il pensait malgré tout pouvoir vivre normalement, mais il semblerait que le destin lui refuse cette faveur... Entre ennemis et prophétie, notre jeune protagoniste est à son comble. - Yaoi - [Akakuro]
1. Prologue

_Hahaha... Me revoilà... Avec cette fois le thème de Kuroko no Basket que j'ai découvert cette année. Je l'ai commencé il y a quelques temps et comme je suis déjà occupée avec mes autres fictions je voulais attendre encore un peu mais j'ai pas pu resister cette fois._

 _Petite intro !_

 _ **Genres**_ _: Surnaturel, romance._

 _ **Pairings**_ _: AkaKuro (principalement) - Kagakuro - et d'autres pas encore sûrs._

 _ **Nombre de chapitres prévus**_ _: ~30 ou plus_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Le manga ne JJZBUFHRUIB m'appartiens pas..._

 _ **Rated**_ _:_ _ **T**_ _(si ça change, je préviendrai)_

 _Sinon voilà, j'ai tout dit. Et donc, voici le prologue ! Bonne lecture tout le monde ! ~_

* * *

 _ **Kuroko no Blood - PROLOGUE**_

\- Je te l'ai dit, Tetsuya. Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde.

Deux silhouettes se distinguaient dans l'obscurité sur l'un des nombreux sentiers du parc de la ville. Tandis que l'une était agenouillée au sol, la main posée sur le cou sanguinolent, en état de choc et semblant souffrir de l'intérieur, l'autre se tenait debout devant elle, les yeux luisants et s'essuyant la lèvre inférieure d'un revers du pouce, où un liquide couleur carmin dégoulinait lentement vers son menton.

Le jeune homme à la tignasse turquoise gisant à terre s'agrippa les cheveux d'un seul coup, une vive douleur lui traversant la tête comme des milliers de coups de marteaux réunis. Il poussa un cri et se crispa un peu plus.

L'autre s'accroupit enfin vers le jeune garçon et le scruta de ses yeux bicolores brillants dans la nuit.

\- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme, cependant avec une pointe de bienveillance.

Le jeune homme aux mèches bleus claires, ne pouvant faire autre chose, leva difficilement la tête en direction du garçon aux cheveux rouges framboise. Ses prunelles de la même couleur que ses cheveux étaient devenues aussi luisantes que des étincelles et les iris de ses yeux étaient formés en deux fentes sombres et fines, comme un prédateur sauvage à l'affût, tel un félin ou un reptile.

Celui qui se trouvait en face de lui se mit à sourire, plaçant une main sur la joue du garçon à l'agonie.

\- Aka… shi… gémit ce dernier, ayant prononcé son nom avec peine.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder son sourire aux multiples expressions comme la quiétude, la satisfaction et la victoire. Il se pencha légèrement vers lui, frôlant presque son front contre le sien sans le quitter du regard.

\- Tu fais désormais parti des nôtres.

Tout à coup, un énorme voile d'obscurité entoura le bleuté de toute part avant de l'engloutir complètement, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

* * *

 _Voilà pour la petite mise en bouche ! J'espère que ça a donné un peu envie..._

 _Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser languir trop longtemps. *au boulot Meikoow !*_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Konbawa ~ Alors en fait, après une longue refléxion (5 min), je me suis dit qu'avec juste le prologue en attendant, ça n'allait pas vous en dire beaucoup sur l'histoire... J'ai donc décidé de mettre au moins le chapitre 1 pour que vous voyez dans quoi je vous embarque !_

 _Au passage, merci KrisIzzy pour tes premières impressions ! J'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier ;) (malgré le fait que je ne continuerai pas tout de suite... gomen T-T)_

 _Voilà ~ Désolée pour les fautes éventuelles, et bonne lecture ! ~_

* * *

 _ **KUROKO NO BLOOD - Chapitre 1**_

 _ **.**_

Académie Silent Falls.

Cette école regroupe un peu plus d'une centaine d'élèves venus de part et d'autre du pays, la plupart étant de bonne famille, venus apprendre des cours plus spéciaux que la normale. Elle est situé tout au Nord du Japon, loin du milieu urbain et mêlée parmi une gigantesque zone humide et forestière. Une épaisse couche de brouillard permanente empêche n'importe quel visiteur indésiré de s'approcher. Seuls les habitués et les personnes autorisées peuvent accéder à l'Académie sans encombre.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit isolée et qu'elle existe depuis plus d'un siècle, les bâtiments sont comme neufs, peints d'une magnifique couleur blanche étincelante. L'école avait un style ancien entièrement rénovée. Il n'y avait pas de vieilles briques délabrées ou cheminées vieillottes inutilisées depuis des lustres, ni de fenêtres brisées ou de jardin boueux et envahi de mauvaises herbes abandonnées et desséchée avec le temps.

Son nom a toute sorte de signification, mais tout le monde préfère retenir le fait qu'il provienne d'une vieille légende qui parle d'une gigantesque cascade qui déverserait de l'eau de toute sa hauteur sans aucun bruit à certaines périodes de la nuit. Certains disent que le phénomène provient des esprits qui se réunissent dans ce lieu comme un sanctuaire pour accueillir la mort d'un être de leur espèce, d'autres encore préfèrent se dire qu'il s'agit d'un événement naturel selon l'humidité de l'air et la météo.

Si cette Académie avait tout d'une école normale, ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Car si les cours que suivaient les élèves étaient différents de ce qu'apprenaient les gens normaux, si les lieux étaient inaccessibles au public et que la zone était protégée d'une nappe de brouillard infranchissable pour quelqu'un de normal, et que personne, saufs ceux qui y résidaient, ne savait ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, ce n'était pas sans raison. Ces faits étranges et anormaux venaient justement du fait que les élèves eux-mêmes n'étaient pas tout à fait normaux. Ils étaient tout sauf ordinaires. Car les élèves de l'Académie Silent Falls… étaient en réalité des vampires.

Les jeunes adolescents envoyés dans cette école apprenaient non seulement la culture générale du monde humain, mais aussi l'Histoire de leurs ancêtres et comment se fondre dans la société sans se faire soupçonner. Ils pratiquaient l'art du combat et apprenaient à gérer leur soif et leur sang-froid, comme tout bon vampire bien élevé.

Pourtant, bien que l'ambiance et l'atmosphère semblaient hors du commun, les pratiques et les habitudes des élèves ne différaient pas énormément des adolescents normaux. Sports divers, arts, lecture, musique, potins, baguarres et parfois même… de l'intimidation. Et justement, voilà encore de jeunes voyous qui s'en prenaient à quelqu'un derrière le bâtiment de la cour.

Ils l'avaient piégé dès qu'il avait mis le pied à l'extérieur, l'encerclant et l'amenant à l'abri des regards. La jeune victime ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter les railleries des élèves qui ne le laissaient pas tranquille. Il leva ses yeux bleus clairs sur un grand gaillard qui le tenait par le col. Ses mèches aussi turquoises que ses yeux lui dégagèrent la vue un moment, prises dans un minuscule courant d'air matinal, lui permettant de mieux apercevoir l'un des garçons qui l'avaient pris à part.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était dans ce genre de situation. Au contraire, c'était assez courant. Et c'était toujours pour la même raison…

\- Hey, Kuroko. Quoi de neuf ?

Le dénommé Kuroko planta ses yeux dans les siens en silence. S'il voulait l'intimider en essayant de paraître glacial, l'effet ne dura même pas une seconde. L'autre se mit à sourire, dévoilant ses canines bien aiguisées dépassant de sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Je suis sûr que tu sais pourquoi on t'a amené ici, pas vrai ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas pu passer du bon temps tous ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Vous perdez votre temps, fit le turquoise d'un air calme et assuré.

Les autres se regardèrent un instant avant de ricaner entre eux. Celui qui avait l'air de mener la bande et qui agrippait Kuroko par le col sourit de plus bel, se penchant légèrement vers son cou. Il huma son odeur comme s'il était en train de goûter au parfum d'un plat délicieux. Systématiquement, le jeune garçon ramena sa main vers son cou d'un geste un peu craintif.

\- Allez, sois gentil, Kuroko. Laisse-nous juste quelques gouttes de ce délicieux met qui coule dans tes veines… Ce sera très rapide, je te le promets.

\- Je ne vous le permettrai pas, répondit Kuroko sans ôter la main de son cou.

Celui qui le tenait ne se laissa pas convaincre par le ton sérieux qu'avait employé le jeune homme. Au contraire, il referma un peu plus son emprise et plaqua complètement Kuroko contre le mur, l'empêchant de bouger. Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres, se demandant comment il pourrait se sortir de cette situation. En général, il arrivait toujours à ruser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son manque de présence habituellement permanente l'avantageait quand il s'agissait de s'éclipser en douce pendant qu'il attirait leur attention ailleurs que sur lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, leur nombre était plus important que d'habitude. Il aurait plus de mal à s'enfuir que les autres fois. Le grand gaillard se débarrassa de la main de Kuroko qui cachait son cou en l'empoignant brusquement. Et alors qu'il s'était rué vers sa jugulaire afin d'y planter ses crocs, un mouvement vif sur le côté le projeta contre le mur au loin qui coupa net son élan.

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur la cause de ce qui venait d'arriver. Leurs yeux tombèrent sur un grand jeune homme à la peau brune et aux cheveux sombres se dégradant sur le bleu foncé. Son regard froid et meurtrier glaça le sang de tous les autres voyous rassemblés autour de Kuroko. Seul ce dernier s'était senti un peu plus soulagé.

\- Oï, Tetsu. Il se passe quoi ici ? fit le nouveau venu sans cacher les lourdes menaces à travers sa voix et ses yeux.

\- Aomine-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le turquoise en oubliant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le grand bleuté scruta sombrement les autres gars entourant le jeune garçon et ceux-ci comprirent très vite qu'ils devaient s'écarter. En moins d'une seconde, un énorme vide s'était formé tout autour de Kuroko. Le dénommé Aomine le combla un peu en rejoignant son camarade sans prêter attention aux autres délinquants qui osaient à peine prononcer un mot.

\- Ce que je fais ici ? C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. J'ai entendu dire que t'étais parti avec des types louches alors je suis venu jeter un coup d'œil, et voilà sur quoi je tombe. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Kuroko remit son col en place calmement.

\- Rien de grave. Des choses triviales sans importance.

\- T'appelles ça sans importance ? Des gars qui veulent te pomper le sang ?

Il fusilla les autres du regard. Ils tressaillirent en détournant les yeux. Ils connaissaient bien Aomine et ne se risqueraient certainement pas à aller s'opposer à lui. Tout le monde le connaissait. Non seulement de par son rang, mais aussi par son caractère enflammé et lunatique qui avait souvent valu plusieurs jours de soins à ceux qui avaient voulu se montrer plus malins.

L'élève qui avait été balancé au loin se releva difficilement et releva les yeux vers le bleuté.

\- A-Aomine ?

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

\- Hm ? C'est donc toi le responsable de tout ce bordel ? J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse à me raconter, car je risque de ne pas être très gentil… dit-il en craquant ses doigts.

\- Je… c'est- c'est que…

Voyant qu'Aomine était on ne peut plus sérieux, Kuroko s'empressa d'agir. Il se mit entre le bleuté et l'élève derrière lui et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son camarade qui n'avait pas cessé d'avancer.

\- Arrête, Aomine-kun. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

\- Pousse-toi, Tetsu. Tu piges pas que ce gars a eu l'audace de te prendre pour un frigo à disposition juste à l'instant ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Il ne m'a rien fait, alors c'est bon.

\- Et tu crois qu'il aurait fait quoi si je n'étais pas intervenu, hein ?

Il se planta devant le turquoise. Ce dernier ne flancha pas, continuant de regarder son camarade d'un air assuré. Il connaissait bien le caractère d'Aomine et savait qu'il serait capable de finir l'autre garçon derrière lui, mais il ne voulait surtout pas que cela se passe ainsi. Kuroko était l'un des seuls qui pouvait lui faire face sans crainte. Jamais Aomine poserait le doigt sur lui pour lui faire du mal, et il en était parfaitement conscient.

\- S'il te plaît, Aomine-kun.

Le bleuté fixa les prunelles claires du jeune garçon un long moment avant de manquer de s'y perdre l'espace d'un instant. Il pouvait clairement voir les supplications derrière ce regard que Kuroko se résignait à sortir à voix haute. Il réfléchit longuement dans son esprit pour se demander quel était le meilleur choix à faire, puis il soupira et finit par céder. Il était quasiment impossible de rester de marbre devant la détermination de ce garçon.

\- Tu m'énerves, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Tetsuya passa d'un visage sérieux à une expression souriante.

\- Merci.

Aomine ne dit rien, faisant claquer sa langue, légèrement agacé. Il croisa les bras et baissa les yeux vers Kuroko qui ne prêtait plus du tout attention au voyou qui tremblait encore des jambes dans son dos.

\- Ne me remercie pas. J'avais une bonne raison de te chercher, pour commencer.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Akashi veut te voir.

L'expression souriante de Kuroko s'effaça pour laisser un visage de marbre à nouveau. La nouvelle avait l'air de l'avoir un peu déprimé, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment le montrer. Malheureusement pour lui, le bleuté n'avait rien loupé de sa décomposition faciale et se contenta de rester silencieux, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'autre jeune homme prenne la parole :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, soupira Aomine, sûrement pour la même chose que d'habitude. Il est revenu après deux semaines d'absence à l'Académie, il veut probablement savoir si tout va bien et si t'es encore en un seul morceau.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de me convoquer juste avant le début des cours pour ça.

\- Rah, écoute Tetsuya ! Ne commence pas à faire ton grincheux et dépêche-toi d'aller le voir avant qu'il ne se décide à aller te chercher. Ma vie est encore plus en danger que la tienne à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Oui, oui. J'ai compris… fit le turquoise en partant d'un pas lent.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller tranquillement se poser à sa table en classe en attendant le début des cours et récupérer quelques minutes de sommeil, mais sa convocation dans le bureau du Conseil avait chamboulé tous ses plans. Il poussa un long soupire avant de se remettre en marche plus rapidement tout en se dirigeant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Aomine le regarda s'éloigner en silence, lui souhaitant bonne chance au fond de lui. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de l'autre garçon titubant jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'adresser à lui :

\- Pourquoi vous le protégez… ? Pourquoi défendez-vous un être aussi impur que lui ? Il n'est même pas un vampire complet… !

Il se figea d'un coup quand il croisa les prunelles menaçantes du garçon à la peau brune.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

L'autre resta sans voix. Il savait pourtant depuis le début que Kuroko était quelqu'un d'assez spécial en ces lieux, non seulement parce qu'il n'avait qu'une moitié de sang vampirique, mais aussi parce qu'il était sans cesse entouré par les personnes les plus importantes de l'Académie sans raison. Tout le monde le savait et tous s'y étaient habitués, mais il y en avait encore, comme lui, qui avaient du mal à s'y faire.

Comment un novice tel que lui se permettait de s'accaparer l'attention des Généraux alors qu'il n'était rien comparé au reste de l'Académie ? Ou alors, est-ce qu'on leur cachait quelque chose ?

\- Qui est-il… ?

Aomine mit du temps avant de répondre. Il l'avait toisé quelques secondes avant de se mettre à sourire discrètement, laissant le voyou commencer à s'impatienter. Il haussa les épaules :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?

Il commença à partir, mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta un moment pour se tourner de moitié vers l'autre élève incrédule.

\- Il est Kuroko Tetsuya, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe, dit-il avant de tourner le dos et de s'éloigner pour de bon, laissant l'autre adolescent en plan.

.

.

 _Pendant ce temps, du côté de Kuroko…_

Il était passé dans le hall pour rejoindre les autres bâtiments de l'autre côté de l'entrée. Il ne voulait pas vraiment se presser, mais il savait qu'en arrivant en retard, on lui ferait probablement la remarque. Et le jeune garçon n'aimait pas tellement les leçons de morale. Qui les aimait, de toute façon ?

En chemin, il croisa plusieurs autres élèves de l'Académie qui ne firent pas attention à lui sur leur passage. Certains parlaient entre eux, d'autres avançaient plongés dans leur bouquin, d'autres encore trifouillaient leur téléphone portable… car, oui, même les vampires possédaient ces petites merveilles technologiques.

Le jeune garçon se retrouva dans une sorte de grand espace couvert d'un dôme en verre à une dizaine de mètres en hauteur où filtrait la lumière du jour. Au centre se tenait une petite fontaine au bord de laquelle étaient posés quelques étudiants qui attendaient patiemment le début des cours. Des dalles blanches recouvraient le sol, rendant l'endroit encore plus élégant que jamais.

On pouvait observer les lieux depuis les balcons des deux étages disposés sur les côtés. S'il ne s'agissait pas d'une école, on aurait pu se croire dans un centre commercial en modèle réduit et plus ancien. La première fois que Kuroko y avait mis les pieds, il avait eu du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait dans une Académie. C'était beaucoup trop majestueux et incroyable pour être vrai. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien la réalité.

Il monta les marches pour accéder au premier étage, puis au second. Il traversa la courte allée qui menait au bureau du Conseil, celui tenu par les Cinq Généraux de l'Académie qui régnaient presque en maîtres en ces lieux. Le Président n'était autre qu'Akashi, celui qui avait convoqué Kuroko à l'instant même. Ce dernier pénétra dans le minuscule corridor qui séparait une partie du couloir avec la grande porte en bois massif qui se dressait devant l'adolescent. Il s'arrêta juste devant et inspira un bon coup avant de se décider à toquer.

Trois coups bien distincts retentirent à travers l'entrée. Un silence de plusieurs secondes avait envahi l'espace avant qu'une voix n'interpelle le jeune homme.

\- Entrez.

Kuroko réajusta son col encore une fois d'un geste nerveux, puis il tourna la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement sur le côté. Kuroko entra dans une large pièce dont les fenêtres légèrement teintées s'alignaient le long des murs face à l'entrée. La lumière du jour, bien qu'un peu atténuée par les filtres fins recouvrant les vitres, pénétrait parfaitement dans la pièce. Pièce qui, d'ailleurs, ne ressemblait pas du tout à une salle du Conseil.

En effet, les premières choses que l'on pouvait remarquer en entrant étaient les dispositifs de loisirs et du quotidien tel qu'un baby-foot, un billard, une télé à écran plat, un frigo, une minuscule bibliothèque et des fauteuils, tous placés ici et là comme une sorte de salon de détente. Oui, voilà. C'était plus un salon de détente qu'un bureau du Conseil. La seule chose qui alourdissait un peu la balance de crédibilité du lieu était le large bureau placé au fond, derrière lequel était justement installé un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges qui terminait de lire des documents.

C'était sur lui que Kuroko était concentré depuis le début. Il s'approcha doucement sans le quitter du regard, mélangé entre l'anxiété et la curiosité. En face de lui se trouvait celui qui dirigeait quasiment l'Académie toute entière, si on mettait le Directeur à part. Président du Conseil et à la tête des Cinq Généraux, ce garçon avait une autorité hors du commun sur les lieux. Akashi Seijuro.

Non seulement sa lignée était de la plus haute et la plus noble notoriété, mais en plus il était le fils de celui qui dirigeait le Sénat vampirique, une position quasiment identique à celle d'un Premier Ministre dans la société humaine. Mais son rang n'était pas quelque chose qui effrayait beaucoup Kuroko. Certes, il l'admirait pour ça comme tout le monde, mais il ne le craignait pas pour cette raison.

Akashi et lui étaient des connaissances de longue date, tout comme avec les quatre autres généraux, d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient rencontrés durant leur enfance et ne s'étaient plus quittés jusqu'à ce moment où les choses ont mal tourné… Kuroko s'était alors enfui avec son père et il n'avait plus revu les autres pendant plusieurs années. Mais après « ce jour » où Kuroko fut forcé d'abandonner sa vie normale, ils ont été amenés à se voir de nouveau, dans cette Académie.

\- Te voilà enfin, fit Akashi sans lever les yeux des documents qu'il tenait.

Tetsuya s'avança encore un peu vers le bureau sans rien dire. Il s'arrêta trois ou quatre mètres devant avant de parler :

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

Le rouquin arrêta sa lecture pour venir planter son regard dans celui du jeune garçon. Celui-ci frissonna intérieurement mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Ou du moins, il essaya. Le président ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant un long moment avant de répondre :

\- Je voulais vérifier si tout allait bien après ma longue absence.

\- Rien a changé, les choses sont comme d'habitude. Je suis encore entier et pour l'instant je suis tranquille.

Le silence pesa dans la salle où ni l'un ni l'autre prit la parole pendant plusieurs secondes. Akashi finit par soupirer et se lever.

\- Je vois.

Il contourna le bureau et se dirigea droit vers le turquoise qui fut prit d'une folle envie de reculer loin derrière, mais qui n'en fit rien. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges vint se planter juste devant Kuroko, ses prunelles bicolores plantées dans les siennes. Il leva le bras et agrippa doucement le col débraillé du bleuté qui ne comprit pas tout de suite.

\- Alors explique-moi ça, Tetsuya, dit Akashi en montrant le bouton manquant de son vêtement déchiré.

Kuroko observa son col un court instant avant de tilter. C'était arrivé ce matin, quand l'élève qu'Aomine avait envoyé valser l'avait attrapé brusquement. Si Akashi venait à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, ça risquait de mal se finir.

\- Ah, c'est… j'ai peut-être mis trop de force en enfilant ma chemise ce matin. N'y prête pas attention.

Il avait parlé sur un ton neutre pour éviter toute suspicion de la part d'Akashi. Ce dernier ne dit rien, fixant le tissu en faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence encore une fois, Kuroko pensait qu'il le relâcherait, mais l'autre garçon resserra sa prise et l'attira vers lui, rapprochant leurs visages d'un seul coup.

\- Qui a fait ça, Tetsuya ? Réponds-moi.

\- Mais…

\- Je sais quand tu mens, ce n'est pas la peine de me le cacher.

Kuroko ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se résigna au dernier moment. Il aurait dû savoir qu'Akashi se doutait de quelque chose. Ce type savait toujours tout, en particulier quand il s'agissait de Tetsuya. Celui-ci détourna le regard, essayant en vain de détourner le sujet.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu-

\- Tetsuya.

Kuroko se figea au ton que venait d'employer Akashi. Il était devenu plus tranchant et autoritaire que tout à l'heure, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

\- Dis-moi son nom.

Le jeune homme hésita. Il croisa son regard accidentellement et fut piégé par les prunelles rouges et jaunes du propriétaire qui le fixait sérieusement. Impossible pour lui de détourner les yeux, cette fois. Il vit une lueur dangereuse passer dans son regard à l'instant. Il semblerait que Kuroko n'ait plus le choix.

\- Ya… Yamada Shizuo, en deuxième année.

Le rouquin se détendit et le turquoise fut enfin libéré de la pression qui pesait sur lui. Akashi fronça les sourcils.

\- Encore lui… Il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est impliqué dans une affaire similaire à celle-ci, dit-il dans ses réflexions.

\- Mais tout est fini maintenant. Je ne pense pas que…

\- T'a-t-il fait du mal ? le coupa Akashi.

\- Non. Aomine est arrivé avant que ça ne dégénère.

\- … Je vois.

Il fit mine de réfléchir une fois de plus et sortit son téléphone portable. Pendant qu'il écrivait son message, Akashi continua de parler.

\- Sinon, Tetsuya. Et à propos de ta nutrition ?

Le turquoise grimaça intérieurement. Voilà le sujet qu'il voulait absolument éviter. N'importe qui aurait pu comprendre qu'ils parlaient sans doute de quelque chose en rapport avec la nourriture et tout les trucs diététiques. Mais ici le sujet, bien qu'étant similaire, était tout autre.

\- Je me nourris correctement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que me disent les autres.

\- … Ah ?

Akashi rangea son téléphone et soupira.

\- J'ai demandé à Shintaro de te surveiller à propos de ça. Apparemment, tu n'as quasiment rien pris depuis mon départ.

Kuroko fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'était pas le rôle de Kise-kun ?

Il se souvient très bien du rôle que Kise avait pris ces quinze derniers jours. Il le prenait d'ailleurs tellement à cœur qu'il n'avait pas cessé de suivre Kuroko partout durant tous les repas depuis deux semaines. C'était plus épuisant pour le jeune garçon que pour le blondinet nommé Kise.

\- Cet idiot est inutile. Comme d'habitude, je parie qu'il a cédé à tes caprices et qu'il t'a juré de ne rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Kuroko fit la moue. Oui, c'était exactement comme il l'avait décrit. Il lui avait suffi de faire les yeux de chien battu face à l'autre garçon pour que celui-ci craque et accepte de l'aider. Voyant la mine renfrognée de Tetsuya, Akashi soupira à nouveau. Il s'avança de deux pas en relevant sa manche, puis il dirigea son poignet vers le jeune garçon. Ce dernier recula légèrement en secouant la tête.

\- Non, Akashi-kun…

\- Tetsuya. Je veux que tu boives.

\- Je suis différent, je n'ai pas besoin de boire du sang comme vous…

\- Fais-le tout de suite. C'est un ordre.

Ses yeux le transpercèrent d'un simple regard. Ça s'annonçait mal. Quand il prenait cet air, personne n'avait le droit de lui désobéir. Kuroko hésita. Il ne reculait plus, mais il n'avançait pas non plus.

Le président s'impatienta. Il reprit son poignet pour venir planter ses crocs dedans. De fines lignes d'une teinte rouge sombre dégoulinèrent lentement de sa peau quelques secondes après. Il retira les pointes de ses canines de sa chair et s'approcha de Kuroko.

Celui-ci déglutit. Non pas de dégoût, mais d'envie. Dès que le sang d'Akashi s'était mis à couler, la délicieuse odeur mielleuse et sucrée du liquide carmin avait infiltré ses narines. Sa gorge réagit aussitôt, se mettant à brûler petit à petit. Akashi vit ses iris étinceler, ainsi que l'apparition de deux longues canines qui s'allongèrent doucement.

Ses sens et son instinct se réveillaient sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Lui qui refusait de boire depuis un bout de temps, le voilà maintenant face à un sang de première qualité qu'on lui offrait délibérément. Évidemment que ses instincts réagissaient soudainement. Il ne se laissa pas influencer cependant. Il détourna les yeux et couvrit son nez pour atténuer l'odeur de ce délicieux parfum qui le mettait dans tous ses états.

\- Tu devrais juste accepter ce que tu es, Tetsuya.

Il s'avança d'avantage, se retrouvant presque collé au garçon qui faisait tout pour ne pas céder. Akashi posa une main dans son dos et rapprocha son poignet du visage du garçon. Celui-ci finit par lentement retirer ses mains et venir renifler le met qui se propageait tout autour de lui.

Il fut d'abord résigné, déterminé à ne pas tomber dans le piège, jusqu'à ce que le rouquin ne colle son bras contre les lèvres de Kuroko. Le sang glissa jusque dans sa gorge, l'apaisant d'un seul coup de sa douleur qui le brûlait. Après seulement une gorgée, il abandonna toute résistance. Il agrippa le poignet d'Akashi et aspira sans retenue le sang qui ne cessait de dégouliner.

\- C'est ça, Tetsuya. Ne te retiens pas.

Le jeune garçon était trop occupé à boire pour écouter ce que disait le Sang Pur. Mais Akashi ignora ce fait et continua de parler sans se soucier de l'état actuel de Kuroko.

\- Je sais que tu dois probablement encore me haïr à l'heure qu'il est, mais je fais ça pour ton bien.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du turquoise et les frotta calmement, sans le quitter du regard.

\- Tu n'es pas comme les autres, Tetsuya. Tu es spécial.

Il colla son front contre le sien.

\- Tu dois faire attention.

Kuroko n'avait entendu que la moitié de ce que le président de l'Académie avait dit. Faire attention ? À quoi ? Qui est spécial ? Peu importe, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de boire du sang. Il était tellement déterminé à boire qu'il faillit même mordre à nouveau Akashi pour obtenir plus de sang.

Mais il reprit ses esprits aussitôt et s'éloigna d'un coup, surpris par la tournure des événements. Il avait recommencé. Il s'était laissé aller et ses sens avaient pris le contrôle encore une fois. Tout ça parce qu'on venait de le forcer à boire alors qu'il n'avait rien pris depuis plusieurs semaines. Même si son corps ne montrait aucun signe de soif, son esprit finissait toujours par être en manque. Il suffisait alors d'une minuscule pinte de sang pour qu'il agisse presque férocement.

\- Akashi-kun… fit Kuroko, un peu craintif.

Akashi n'était pas en colère, au contraire. Il lui sourit d'un air satisfait.

\- Tu en a eu assez ?

Le turquoise détourna la tête, gêné. Non seulement il venait de réagir comme un sauvage devant Akashi, mais en plus il avait bu le sang d'un vampire de haut rang. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise à chaque événement de ce genre.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un demi-vampire sans importance qui s'était tout fraîchement éveillé, et le voilà avec le privilège de goûter au fluide d'un Sang Pur, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Surtout pas à ceux de lignée insignifiante, comme la sienne.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, dit Kuroko en s'essuyant le menton d'un revers de pouce. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je peux me passer de sang.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en passer définitivement. Tu n'es peut-être pas complètement vampire, mais tu n'es pas complètement humain non plus, ne l'oublie pas.

\- …

\- Ton organisme n'est pas différent du nôtre. Si tu ne te nourris pas assez, tu risques aussi bien que nous de devenir incontrôlable, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

\- … Je sais.

Il baissa les yeux, un peu dépité. Il avait parfaitement conscience des risques qu'il y avait en négligeant ces choses. Mais voilà, Kuroko refusait d'admettre son côté vampirique et ce, depuis le début. Akashi lécha la plaie de son bras qui commençait déjà à cicatriser. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme face à lui, se souvenant de son col arraché.

\- Tu devrais aller changer de chemise avant d'aller en cours, dit-il.

Kuroko baissa les yeux sur son vêtement. Il le réajusta vite fait comme il put.

\- Ça ira.

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer, il devait se dépêcher. Après avoir tourné la poignée, à peine avait-il mis le pied dehors qu'il entendit Akashi l'interpeller derrière lui. Il se tourna.

\- Sois prudent.

Kuroko observa les yeux sérieux du président. Il hocha la tête après un court silence, puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Akashi tourna les talons et s'avança vers le bureau, récupérant l'un des dossiers et le lisant en silence. Son portable bipa dans sa poche. Il le sortit et lut le contenu du message qu'il venait de recevoir.

 _« Affaire réglée. »_

Il dessina un léger sourire, puis alla vers la fenêtre, regardant un point invisible au loin derrière la vitre. Akashi était satisfait. Voilà un voyou de moins qui cessera une bonne fois pour toute d'embêter Tetsuya…

* * *

 _Akashi ? Machiavélique ? Mais bien sûr que... Oui ! *rictus*_

 _Des avis ? ^^_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Coucou ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 2._

 _Wow... je vois que l'histoire a déjà l'air de plaire à pas mal de gens, c'est super encourageant ! Mais après m'avoir fait autant de compliments et d'acclamations j'ai un peu paniqué pour poster le deuxième chapitre en ayant peur de vous décevoir xD J'espère que non..._

 _Le premier chapitre a surtout servi aux présensation des lieux et certains personnages, donc le thème a peut-être été sombre et mystérieux mais je tiens à ajouter une touche d'humour et de sérieux en même temps en espérant que vous apprécierez._

 _Merci encore à vous tous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 **.**

\- Tetsuyaaa !

L'interpellé aperçut le garçon aux cheveux châtains au fond de la classe qui lui faisait de grands signes, une risette aux lèvres. Tetsuya sourit un peu en soupirant et se dirigea vers lui tranquillement. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé et les autres élèves parlaient entre eux autour de leurs tables. Parfait, il aura peut-être encore un peu de temps pour se reposer avant le début des cours…

\- Te voilà enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ?

Tetsuya s'assit juste à côté de lui près de la vitre, et répondit tout en sortant ses quelques affaires :

\- Oh, rien. Je me suis juste fait attaqué par Yamada et sa bande qui en voulaient à mon sang.

L'autre jeune homme ouvrit grands les yeux, bouche-bée.

\- Quoi ?! Ils t'ont rien fait j'espère ?

\- Non, il n'en ont pas eu l'occasion. Aomine m'a sauvé juste à temps.

\- Oh… Aomine…

Le garçon grimaça un petit peu. Il savait que Kuroko était impliqué avec eux, mais même s'il préférait ignorer ce fait en étant lié d'amitié avec lui, il était toujours mal à l'aise lorsque leurs noms étaient mentionnés. Il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir affaire à des yakuza ou autre organisation dangereuse… C'était presque ça.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent par l'arrivée du professeur qui commença tout de suite à faire l'appel. Et quelques minutes plus tard, le cours commençait. Ce qu'apprenaient les élèves d'ici n'était pas bien différent des cours enseignés aux autres élèves normaux. Les matières et le sujet étaient les mêmes, quasiment. Sauf que pour la plupart, l'ensemble était basé sur les éléments et les personnalités concernant leur race.

Kuroko prit quelques notes sans vraiment écouter ce que disait la femme devant le tableau. Ses pensées dévièrent un peu du sujet et il se mit à penser à son ancien lycée, il y a quelques mois. Sa vie quotidienne actuelle ne différait pas énormément de ce qu'il vivait auparavant. Ses journées avaient été aussi banales les unes que les autres, mis à part le fait qu'il n'était pas entouré de vampires comme ici.

Il se souvient particulièrement de son ami qu'il avait connu au cours du collège et avec qui il partageait pas mal de souvenirs. Il avait dû le quitter brusquement à cause de son transfert soudain dans l'Académie. Il n'a jamais pu s'expliquer auprès de lui et ne l'a pas revu depuis. Ça devait faire environs cinq mois maintenant depuis son arrivé ici. Cinq mois qu'il était 'restreint' dans cette école.

Il était tout le temps surveillé par les cinq Généraux, n'était pas autorisé de s'aventurer au-delà de l'Académie, et n'avait aucune famille chez qui retourner lors des retours des élèves à la maison… En fait si, il en avait une. Il avait toujours son père chez qui il avait vécu jusque-là. Mais celui-ci l'avait élevé en culpabilisant pour la mort de sa femme, se renfermant sur lui-même et ne donnant pas à Tetsuya l'attention nécessaire dont tout enfant avait besoin. Il ne souhaitait pourtant que le bonheur de son fils, mais il ne parvenait pas à lui en donner.

Il avait renoncé à son devoir de père, craignant de répéter la même erreur qu'avec sa femme. Quand Tetsuya s'était retrouvé dans cette Académie, Akashi lui avait donné une lettre écrite par son père lorsque ce dernier avait appris sa situation. Kuroko se souvenait encore du contenu, mot pour mot. Il se souvenait encore des ses excuses désespérées qui le contraignaient à ne pas pouvoir vivre avec lui plus longtemps.

Mais Kuroko avait dépassé tout ça. Ses émotions s'étaient stabilisées depuis qu'il était à Silent Falls, et c'était bien là le seul point de positif de cet établissement. Il se mit à soupirer bruyamment sans vraiment en prendre conscience, ce qui attira l'attention du professeur qui bougonna :

\- Est-ce que mon cours t'ennuie à ce point, jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle, mains sur les hanches.

Tetsuya remarqua sa bêtise quand tous les regards de la classe se sont tournés vers lui. Il bredouilla quelques excuses d'un ton neutre avant de se concentrer sur la leçon. Son ami à côté de lui se mit à ricaner discrètement derrière son cahier :

\- L'impassible et indéchiffrable Kuroko Tetsuya qui se fait remarquer en cours ? Il va neiger ou quoi ?

\- Tais-toi, Naoki.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire. Embêter son cher camarade était l'un des passes-temps favoris de ce dénommé Naoki. Il dessina un rictus moqueur, fixant le turquoise de ses yeux malicieux :

\- À quoi tu pensais, comme ça ? À une fille ? Tu t'es fait rejeté, c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, soupira Kuroko.

\- Allez, tu peux me le dire, à moi. C'était qui ? Satsuki-chan ? Quoique, non… dans son cas ce serait plutôt toi qui l'aurait rejetée…

Et alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de deviner qui était la personne qui avait soi-disant brisé le cœur de Tetsuya, un raclement de gorge prononcé se fit entendre devant sa table. Il se figea tout à coup et tourna la tête devant lui pour faire face à son professeur qui présentait une aura meurtrière dissimulée derrière un grand sourire forcé. Naoki déglutit.

\- Euh… Hm… bredouilla-t-il.

\- Est-ce que notre cher Naoki-kun pourrait nous faire le plaisir de se concentrer sur le cours, pour une fois ? dit la jeune femme sans cacher les éclairs dans ses yeux.

\- Je… euh…

\- Si tu aimes tant bavarder, pourquoi ne pas m'écrire une dizaines de pages sur le sujet de conversation que tu préfères à ma leçon ?

\- Je suis désolé… c'est juste… err…

Il se tourna vers Kuroko, réclamant de l'aide en panique à travers son regard. Ce dernier, qui observait la scène avec un désintérêt plutôt naturel, renforça son imperturbabilité en détournant le regard face au tableau, l'ignorant totalement. Que ça lui serve de leçon, à raconter des stupidités pareilles.

Naoki se statufia face à cette attitude cruelle de la part de son camarade. Était-ce là sa vengeance pour s'être moqué de lui un peu plus tôt ? _Mec, c'est mesquin !_ pensa alors Naoki qui se faisait fusiller du regard depuis quelques secondes. Au final, la jeune femme soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, regardant le garçon de haut :

\- Ça suffit. Je laisse aller pour cette fois mais si je te reprends à nouveau, je te collerai des devoirs supplémentaires. C'est bien compris ?

\- Oui Mademoiselle ! Je ne recommencerai plus, c'est juré ! répondit Naoki au garde-à-vous.

\- Bien.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et repartit au tableau pour reprendre son cours. Naoki soupira de soulagement en voyant que le pire était passé. Il avait de la chance que le professeur soit de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, ou il se serait vraiment pris une centaine de pages à recopier pour le lendemain. Il se tourna vers Kuroko, de fausses larmes aux yeux. Il fit la moue en chuchotant :

\- T'aurais quand même pu me soutenir ! se plaignit-il.

\- Pour me retrouver dans la même galère que toi ? Sûrement pas, répondit tranquillement Tetsuya sans s'arrêter de copier.

\- Démon !

Puis la sonnerie retentit un peu plus tard, signalant l'heure de la pause. Les élèves se levèrent en même temps et commençaient déjà à se réunir dans le couloir. Seuls quelques uns, dont Kuroko et son camarade, étaient encore dans la classe à parler ou à… somnoler, comme le faisait actuellement Naoki, avachi sur sa table. Tetsuya le regarda baver en ronflant à moitié. Sa tête était drôle à voir. Peut-être qu'il devait en profiter pendant qu'il en avait l'occasion… Décidé, il sortit son téléphone et prit furtivement son camarade en photo, sans jamais quitter son air imperturbable.

L'expression stupide et endormie de son ami était de loin la meilleure. Naoki aura une drôle de surprise à son réveil, et Tetsuya attendait ce moment avec impatience. Tandis qu'il imaginait le châtain se plaindre auprès de lui en lui ordonnant d'effacer la photo, il ne vit pas la tête rose se diriger vers lui à grands pas. Il la remarqua seulement lorsque celle-ci cria son nom en le serrant dans ses bras énergiquement en le prenant par surprise.

\- Tetsu-kuuuun ! ~

Une poitrine imposante vint se coller contre lui, l'étouffant à moitié. Il releva difficilement la tête et croisa le regard intensément rose de la jeune fille qui venait de l'interpeller.

\- Momoi-san… dit Kuroko en essayant de desserrer l'étreinte.

Celle-ci afficha une mine renfrognée, gonflant les joues et fronçant les sourcils. Elle agrippa le pauvre garçon un peu plus fort, ignorant le fait qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Satsuki !

\- Mais… Momoi-san…

\- « Satsuki » !

Voyant qu'il n'avait guère le choix, il se reprit, un peu hésitant. Il ne survivrait pas plus longtemps s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle disait…

\- S-Sa… Satsuki…-san…

Après un long silence venant de la jeune fille, ainsi que le reste des garçons de la classe qui enviaient à mort leur camarade qui avait le privilège d'être en contact direct avec la poitrine de Momoi qu'ils convoitaient depuis longtemps -bien que Tetsuya ne semblait pas du tout s'intéresser à ce genre de chose- cette dernière finit par soupirer :

\- M'ouais. On va dire que ça passe.

Sur ce, elle le relâcha. Enfin libre, le turquoise put respirer à nouveau normalement. Naoki se joignit à eux, un petit sourire taquin en coin avant de chuchoter à l'oreille de Kuroko :

\- Eh beh, les choses avancent vite entre vous deux, à ce que je vois…

Tetsuya lui plaqua une main sur le visage afin de l'éloigner. Tandis que le brun grognait en ayant la tête en arrière, Satsuki tira son précieux Tetsuya de sa table et commença à l'emmener dans le couloir.

\- Allons manger ensemble !

\- Hé ! Attendez-moi !

\- Je ne t'ai pas invité, Naoki, marmonna la rose en se tournant vers le garçon qui les suivait derrière.

\- Comme c'est mesquin ! Allez, quoi. C'est pas juste s'il n'y a que Kuroko qui a le privilège de se faire accompagner par Satsuki-chan !

Les trois élèves se mirent alors en route, direction la cantine. Et alors qu'ils allaient tourner dans le virage du couloir, ils percutèrent deux autres personnes qui venaient également de foncer sur eux. Naoki se frotta le nez, grimaçant.

\- Aoutch… quel est le crétin qui-

Il se statufia, découvrant la personne dans qui il venait de rentrer. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit un géant de deux mètres le fixer de toute sa hauteur, la main chargée d'un paquet de… marshmallow ? Une seule personne pouvait convenir à cette description. Naoki se mit à blanchir.

\- Eh ? Kurokocchi ?

L'autre blondinet à côté du géant afficha une expression radieuse en voyant le jeune garçon. Kuroko allait pour dire quelque chose lorsque des bras costauds vinrent l'entourer fermement.

\- Kurokocchiii ! Quelle surprise !

\- Kise-kun… attends…

Il se retrouvait à moitié étranglé pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Est-ce qu'ils cherchaient vraiment à le tuer ou quoi aujourd'hui ? La jeune fille qui les accompagnait se sentit offensée d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon ou non.

\- Laisse-le tranquille Kise-kun ! dit-elle en tirant son pauvre Tetsuya.

\- Mais j'étais inquiet ! J'ai appris que des idiots s'en sont pris à toi en mon absence, je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Où t'étais passé ?!

\- En classe, répondit Kuroko d'un air évident et exaspéré.

Une fois libéré de l'étreinte désespérée de Kise, le turquoise se tourna vers le mur humain aux mèches violettes. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit depuis le début, bien trop occupé à engloutir ses confiseries.

\- Murasakibara-kun, qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ?

\- Hm. Kisechin voulait te voir -hm- pour aller manger avec lui -hm- mais il pensait pas tomber sur toi par hasard, répondit celui-ci tout en mâchant.

\- Ouais Kuroko. Viens manger avec moi, on va bien rigoler !

\- C'est gentil mais je suis déjà avec Naoki-kun.

Il se tourna vers ce dernier qui semblait s'être mis à l'écart, loin de tout ce monde qu'il trouvait plutôt flippant à son goût. En particulier Murasakibara. Ce géant était complètement traumatisant. Non seulement sa taille n'était pas humaine, mais en plus il avait ce regard froid et tranchant qui pouvait paralyser toute personne ayant eu le malheur de le regarder dans les yeux.

En vérité, il s'agissait uniquement de son air lassé naturel qu'il avait depuis toujours. Mais sa taille et ses réactions plutôt lentes donnaient à son regard une impression de supériorité et de dangerosité qui faisait que les élèves le craignaient. Mais ça, seuls ceux qui le connaissaient pouvaient s'en rendre compte. Et malheureusement, peu de personnes ici avait eu l'occasion de se lier d'amitié avec Murasakibara. Enfin, disons plutôt que la raison générale provenait du fait que celui-ci était un Général, l'un des plus hauts classés en terme de notoriété dans le rang de l'Académie.

\- Tu viens ? fit Kuroko à son ami tout stressé.

\- H-Haï…

Au final, ils partirent au réfectoire tous ensemble, mis à part Atsushi qui devait aller rejoindre quelqu'un d'autre. L'endroit était assez spacieux pour accueillir la quasi-totalité des élèves et le style ne changeait pas. Il y avait toujours cette impression d'ancienneté complétée par des éléments plus modernes, plus conviviaux qui rendaient l'atmosphère déjà plus plaisante.

Leur plateau en main, le petit groupe passa entre les tables pour aller s'installer plus à l'écart vers le fond de la cantine. Ils n'étaient pas passer inaperçus d'ailleurs, avec la présence de Kise qui attirait évidemment tous les regards, en particulier le public féminin. Évidemment, son charme et sa réputation en tant que cinquième Général le rendait encore plus attractif que quiconque. Ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour glisser quelques clins d'œil par-ci par-là sans aucune discrétion, ce qui causa plusieurs hurlements hystériques parmi les filles du réfectoire.

\- Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer, soupira Satsuki en s'asseyant.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis né pour.

Il lui envoya à son tour un petit clin d'œil espiègle qui fit grimacer la rose. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu es seulement venu te faire courir après par des groupies, ce n'était pas la peine de nous inviter.

\- Eh bien justement, je ne vous ai pas regroupé pour rien ! Sachez que j'ai quelques infos bien croustillantes à partager…

La jeune fille devint un peu plus attentive, prête à écouter n'importe quel potin qui sortirait de la bouche du blondinet. Il faut dire que les rumeurs étaient en quelque sorte le 'carburant' de tout établissement scolaire, en particulier celui-ci. Les élèves ne vivaient presque que par ça, et pour rien au monde Satsuki voudrait louper une opportunité pareille.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Kuroko sans trop s'y intéresser.

\- Devinez.

\- J'en sais rien moi, râla Satsuki. Un professeur a été viré ?

\- Nope.

\- Un élève a transgressé les règles ? tenta Naoki qui semblait plus à l'aise malgré la présence de la personnalité importante assise à sa table de façon mondaine comme si de rien était.

\- Naaan.

\- Notre cher Président a encore fait des siennes ?

\- Tûûût ! Perdu !

\- C'était quoi ? s'enquit le turquoise qui commençait à se lasser.

Kise leur sourit d'un air énigmatique, essayant de bien captiver toute leur attention. Il se pencha sur sa table, les regardant un à un. Une lueur étincelante traversa ses prunelles.

\- Et si je vous disais… qu'on allait recevoir un nouvel élève dans la semaine ?

Les trois élèves le fixèrent de leurs yeux ronds, comme s'il venait de leur annoncer l'arrivée des martiens. Il faut dire que la nouvelle avait de quoi être surprenante. Les inscriptions de cette Académie étaient strictement réglementées. À savoir que la condition numéro une était au moins de faire partie de la noblesse afin de pouvoir verser une cotisation chaque trimestre pour cette école privée particulièrement luxueuse, il fallait l'avouer.

Enfin, dans le cas de Kuroko, Akashi s'était déjà chargé de tout. Lui et son père n'avait aucunement besoin de s'inquiéter…

Et pour en revenir au cas des inscriptions, il fallait savoir que les transfères étaient extrêmement rares étant donné que les Académies comme celle-ci ne couraient pas les rues. Ce qui amenait à supposer que la plupart des nouveaux étaient soit de famille récemment nobles, ou soit étrangers. Enfin, ce sont les explications qui avaient été données à Tetsuya, du moins.

\- Il vient d'où ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Héhé. C'est là que ça devient intéressant.

\- Hein ?

Ryota se tourna vers le jeune garçon avide de réponses. Il sourit :

\- Tu n'es ici que depuis peu, donc tu ne connais peut-être pas encore notre ''programme Rabbit''.

\- Eh ?! s'exclamèrent en même temps Satsuki et Naoki, le Programme Rabbit recommence !?

\- ''Programme Rabbit'' ? s'enquit Kuroko qui ne saisissait pas.

Le blond se retourna vers lui, le regard luisant. Les deux autres eurent la même expression également : leurs yeux brillaient d'excitation avant même que Kise ne se mette à lui expliquer. Cela eut pour don d'attiser un peu plus sa curiosité, même si son expression actuelle ne semblait pas le montrer.

\- Il s'agit en fait d'un programme lancé pour 'tester' en quelques sortes les élèves de l'établissement, commença le cinquième Général, un nouvel élève provenant de l'extérieur va se retrouver à Silent Falls pour un contrat à durée indéterminée parmi nous, le but étant d'initier les étudiants d'ici à s'habituer à sa présence.

Tetsuya fronça les sourcils.

\- … Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire venir un nouveau juste pour ça.

\- C'est là que ça devient intéressant, rajouta Satsuki dans un grand sourire rempli de malice, laissant percevoir les deux petites pointes que formaient ses canines derrière sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Comment ?

\- En effet, renchérit Ryouta en affichant le même sourire. Car l'élève en question… est humain.

La nouvelle réussit à changer l'expression de Kuroko jusque-là indifférente. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise et les autres crurent bien que ces derniers allaient finir par sortir de leur orbite… Le turquoise était pour ainsi dire, sans voix. Complètement incrédule. Ça dura plus d'une minute comme ça avant que le blondinet ne vienne agiter sa main devant le visage encore choqué de son ami.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Ils avaient bien dit qu'un humain allait s'installer parmi eux, ici, à Silent Falls, une Académie constituée uniquement de vampires pour la plupart encore instables et insouciant ? Ce n'était définitivement pas possible !

\- Si tu voyais ta tête, ricana Kise.

\- Tetsu-kun est tellement mignon ~

\- Haha, mec ! On dirait moi quand les profs annoncent un contrôle surprise !

Leurs réflexions l'atteignirent à peine. Kuroko était littéralement plongé dans ses pensées qui répétaient sans cesse le mot « humain » dans sa tête. Le fait d'imaginer un élève normal mettre les pieds dans l'établissement l'inquiétait, mais pas seulement. Quelque part… il sentait un étrange sentiment de… quoi, satisfaction ? Soulagement ? Peut-être les deux.

Après tout, quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui sortait de l'ordinaire dans un lieu tel que celui-ci allait bientôt arriver à l'Académie selon les dires de Ryouta. Comment ne pas se sentir soulagé lorsqu'il apprend qu'il ne sera plus le seul à être bizarre ? Le seul à se différencier des autres alors qu'une partie de lui était quand même mélangée à leur genre ?

Si un humain venait effectivement à s'inscrire ici, les autres pourront peut-être commencer à le prendre pour quelqu'un de normal plutôt que de le scruter étrangement chaque fois qu'il passait quelque part ou encore l'agresser par surprise lorsque le manque d'hémoglobine se faisait ressentir et qu'il était alors le seul à appâter les plus instables…

\- Kurokocchi ? Tu me reçois ? Mushi mushi ? tentait désespérément le cinquième Général pour ramener son camarade à la réalité.

Celui-ci finit tout de même par se reprendre et il porta son regard vers le blond.

\- Quand arrive le nouvel élève ?

\- Hm ? Oh, je ne sais pas quand précisément. En milieu de semaine je suppose.

\- Ce serait trop bien ! chantonna Momoi en frappant dans ses mains.

Naoki se contenta de hocher la tête, complètement convaincu par l'idée.

\- J'espère que le Sacrifice de cette année tiendra plus longtemps que le précédent, lança-t-il en soupirant.

\- Pardon ? demanda Kuroko en tiquant sur le terme de 'sacrifice'.

\- Oh, tu n'es pas au courant. Normalement on n'est pas censé en parler ainsi mais les élève ont pour habitude d'appeler le 'lapin' un 'sacrifice' puisque celui-ci colle beaucoup mieux, expliqua la rose.

Testuya cligna machinalement des yeux.

\- L'élève désigné pour le Programme est comme un mouton au milieu des loups, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et comme la plupart a tendance a fuir au bout du premier mois, on ne prend plus vraiment l'événement au sérieux, si ce n'est faire des paris sur la durée de son séjour à l'Académie…

Les trois autres se mirent à rire discrètement tandis que le turquoise soupira d'exaspération. Il voyait parfaitement où ceux-là voulaient en venir. Il était effectivement plus que probable que le 'Sacrifice' comme ils l'appelaient n'aurait que fuir en tête quand il apprendra de quelle sorte d'individus il sera entouré. En même temps, qui crierait de joie en découvrant l'existence des vampires et que ces derniers seront vos camarades de classe jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité ? On se le demande.

\- Je vois, finit par dire Kuroko, mais je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt de ce truc en sachant pertinemment que ça ne fonctionne jamais.

\- C'est parce que c'est amusant ! Répondit Momoi en dessinant un large sourire.

Tetsuya n'en fut pas vraiment convaincu. Il était persuadé que leurs supérieurs voulaient réellement les mettre en condition mais, bien évidemment, les autres ne prenaient jamais rien au sérieux. Il plaignait le futur désigné d'avance.

Puis il observa Kise se servir un verre d'eau avant d'y plonger un cachet rouge qui colora le liquide autrefois clair en une couleur carmin semblable à du sang. Il attendit que l'effet chimique se soit bien répandu dans la boisson avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres délicatement. La jeune fille l'imita quelques secondes après, se servant elle aussi d'un cachet qui colora son eau d'un rouge sombre. Il fronça un peu les sourcils en essayant de ne pas la regarder boire.

Le blond le remarqua et il plissa le front à l'attention du jeune homme.

\- Kurokocchi.

\- …

\- Tu n'as pas prit de pastille, je me trompe ?

\- …

Il continuait d'ignorer Kise tout en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs. Celui-ci comprit bien vite ce que ça voulait dire. Il se leva de sa chaise brusquement, faisant face à l'expression entêtée de son camarade qui refusait toujours de le regarder.

\- Dépêche-toi d'aller en prendre un avant que je ne te force à le faire !

\- …

\- Kurokocchi !

\- …

\- Je te le ferai boire à la becquée s'il le faut ! Et tu sais de quoi je suis capable !

Même cette remarque déplacée ne fit pas régir le turquoise qui continuait de résister. Naoki et Momoi observaient la scène avec de petits yeux ronds, ainsi que le reste des élèves les entourant qui

ne purent ignorer la dernière partie de la part de Kise. Celui-ci semblait ne pas se soucier de ce qu'entendaient les autres, apparemment. Après tout, c'était de Kuroko que l'on parlait. Il serait prêt à tout pour son bien-être.

\- Tu l'auras voulu ! s'exclama Ryouta d'un air faussement fâché comme un père gronderait son enfant. Puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je vais de ce pas aller chercher Akashicchi et lui dire que-

\- Un groupe de fille est en train de prendre des photos derrière toi depuis tout à l'heure, déclara le jeune garçon en pointant son doigt dans le dos du blondinet.

Ce dernier s'arrêta de parler et se retourna vivement avant de prendre une pose digne d'un mannequin, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

\- Comment vous me trouvez ? demanda-t-il à l'attention des trois autres à sa table qui restèrent silencieux un court instant.

Kuroko profita de ce moment pour prendre son plateau et s'éloigner, suivi rapidement de Naoki et Momoi qui venaient de finir leur repas.

\- Pathétique, lança cette dernière en tournant les talons.

\- Huh ?!

Kise se retourna et vit alors qu'il avait été lâchement abandonné par ses trois camarades. Il venait de se faire avoir, une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait et à chaque fois que Tetsuya réussissait à le piéger, Akashi avait tendance à bien lui faire remarquer à quel point il était inutile.

\- Hé, attendez moi ! Méchants !

Il s'empressa de récupérer son plateau à son tour pour venir rejoindre les trois autres qui quittaient maintenant le réfectoire d'un pas tranquille. Tant pis, si le Président lui demandait à nouveau comment sa surveillance s'était passée, il n'aura qu'à essayer de trouver une autre excuse. Akashi saura très certainement qu'il s'agirait d'un mensonge pur et dur, mais c'était déjà mieux que d'avouer qu'il s'était fait bêtement avoir par son cher Kurokocchi.

.

.

Un groupe d'élèves quitta la salle du Conseil après avoir poliment salué leur Président et son second à ses côtés. Celui-ci remonta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez en se tournant vers le rouquin toujours assis derrière son bureau. Il semblait remplir des documents importants depuis ce matin et les papiers ne cessaient d'affluer. Midorima Shintarou l'observait écrire avec calme et aisance comme il le faisait habituellement.

Il avait toujours connu Akashi comme étant droit et soigné dans tout ce qu'il faisait, même les choses les plus mondaines comme ici. Le regarder faire était un véritable plaisir pour quelqu'un comme lui qui aimait tout autant les choses faites à la perfection. On pouvait dire qu'il faisait bien la paire avec le Président puisque ces deux-là s'entendaient au moins sur ce point. Sur d'autres également, mais celui-ci était le plus flagrant. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il secondait Akashi dans son travail.

Quelqu'un comme Ryouta par exemple n'aurait fait que le ralentir, soyons honnête.

\- As-tu reçu les détails concernant le nouvel élève du Programme Rabbit ? demanda le jeune homme aux mèches vert foncé, sans troubler un instant l'élan du rouquin dan ses dossiers.

Ce dernier répondit tout en continuant d'écrire :

\- J'ai obtenu sa fiche d'informations ce matin. Je l'ai posé vers la fenêtre.

Sans demander son reste, Midorima s'avança vers ladite fenêtre sous laquelle se trouvait quelques autres documents à la pâle lumière du jour. Il prit celui qui l'intéressait le plus et le détailla du regard sans dire un mot.

\- Il a l'air différent des autres, fit remarquer le vert. Tu penses que celui-ci conviendra mieux pour cette année ?

\- Je l'espère. Il n'est pas aisé de devoir trouver de bons candidats tels que lui dans le monde extérieur, tu sais.

\- Je me doute bien. Reste à savoir si ce garçon tiendra plus longtemps que les autres.

Akashi finit d'écrire et regarda son travail d'un œil critique.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. J'ai peut-être une idée qui nous permettra de régler le problème, dit-il sans quitter la feuille des yeux.

Le second Général se tourna vers le Président, l'expression curieuse. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement trouvé une idée ? Peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait essayé de retenir les autres candidats jusqu'à maintenant, tous s'étaient lâchement enfuis sans demander leur reste. Enfin bien évidemment, il s'était débrouillé pour leur effacer quelques mauvais souvenirs de leur séjour à l'Académie pour éviter que leur situation ne soit dévoilée au grand jour, mais tout de même. C'était une plaie que de devoir se donner tant de mal pour rien.

Shintarou s'avança vers le bureau et y déposa le fichier concernant « l'heureux élu ».

\- Une idée pour le convaincre de rester ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Non pas qu'il doutait des capacités de persuasion de son honorable Président, mais il fallait admettre qu'après tant d'échec avec les précédents 'sacrifices', tout le monde commençait à perdre espoir. Le jeune garçon aux lunettes jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Akashi qui s'était mis à sourire légèrement. Il ne sut dire s'il s'agissait d'un rictus malsain ou moqueur comme il avait l'habitude d'en voir, mais cette expression l'avait quelque peu convaincu quant à la solution mystérieuse de son aîné.

Le Président attrapa la feuille déposée un peu plus tôt par Midorima et la scruta un long moment sans cesser de sourire.

Sur ce fameux dossier on pouvait y voir le nom et les informations du prochain Sacrifice qui mettra les pieds dans l'établissement dont la description affichait :

 _Kagami Taiga - 17 ans_

 _Né le 2 août 19xx_

 _Groupe sanguin A_

\- Crois-moi, ça fonctionnera, annonça Akashi en regardant la photo qui montrait un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et au regard sauvage de la même couleur sombre.

En voyant son expression pleine d'assurance dissimulée derrière ce sourire calme, Shintarou ne put que le croire.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tada ! Pour ceux qui se demandaient où était passé Kagami, vous avez votre réponse ! ~_

 _Beaucoup d'entre vous se posent déjà plein de questions et ont déjà quelques suppositions faites pour certains mystères... ne vous en faites pas, tout deviendra clair au fur et à mesure ^^_ _Pour ce qui est question d'uniforme, oui ils en portent :P Vous aurez plus de détails dans le prochain chapitre..._

 _Mes rythmes de parution seront plutôt lents (je pense que vous vous en doutiez déjà), alors je remercie et admire d'avance ceux qui auront le courage de patienter malgré tout. Dès que j'aurais fini l'une de mes fictions, je me donnerai à fond sur celle-là, promis !_

 _À bientôt ! ~_


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Yo ! ~ Non, vous ne rêvez pas, un chapitre tout frais pour le nouvel an avec un jour d'avance, que demander de mieux ? *^*_**

 _Pour commencer, oui je connais Monochrome Animals et l'idée d'inviter un humain chez les vampires était mon idée, mais l'idée du nom vient du manga, en effet. (ceux qui le connaissent, vous êtes géniaux !)_

 _Et oui il y a le petit clin d'oeil de Vampire Knight pour ceux qui ont remarqué ~_

 _Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera tout aussi à votre goût que les précédents. Il traitera de l'arrivée de notre cher Kagami._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture les gens ~_

* * *

 _ **KUROKO NO BLOOD - Chapitre 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _Beep beep beep beep beep…_

Le son aiguë et répétitif du réveil sortit le garçon de son sommeil lourd. Des mèches turquoises et ébouriffées émergèrent de la couverture dans laquelle était emmitouflé le jeune homme, suivis de deux paupières toujours fermées aux cils de la même clarté. Il voulait replonger dans l'obscurité paisible de ses rêves incohérents mais cette satané sonnerie l'en empêchait.

 _Beep beep beep be-_ _**Tac**_.

Des doigts frêles et pâles étaient sortis de la chaleur conservée sous la couette pour atteindre le bouton 'stop' du réveil. Après un long moment d'hésitation, Kuroko se leva lentement avant de s'étirer en bâillant, laissant entrevoir un court instant la blancheur de sa peau sous la fine couche de tissu qu'il portait.

Après une courte toilette dans la salle de bain, Kuroko attrapa son uniforme accroché à la penderie de son armoire. Il passa d'abord son impeccable chemise blanche le long de ses bras après avoir enfilé son pantalon bleu sombre, puis il mit sa veste de la même couleur sur ses épaules, refermant les boutons argentés au passage.

L'habit en question était également brodé d'une teinte d'argent sur le côté des manches et sur le col, descendant même jusqu'au bas du vêtement à quelques millimètres des boutons. Ça ressortait plutôt bien sur lui, étant donné que ses cheveux clairs égalaient presque cette couleur grise écarlate.

Il était fin prêt pour une nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait plutôt bonne. Du moins, il l'espérait. Au moment même où il ouvrit la porte en bois lourd, une silhouette familière apparut dans le cadre, tout sourire.

– Yo ! Enfin prêt ? chantonna la voix de Naoki qui agrippa l'épaule de son ami.

– Naoki, Ohayō gozaimasu.

– Wow. Je savais que tu n'étais pas beaucoup du matin mais maintenant c'est véridique… tu as vu ta tête ?

– Hn ?

Sans prévenir, le châtain se jeta sur le bleuté pour venir lui écraser les quelques mèches qui rebiquaient sur son crâne. Kuroko avait beau rouspéter, Naoki ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son travail. Malgré les dernières ondulations ici et là, la plupart de ses cheveux tenait déjà plus en place.

– Et voilà ! C'est déjà mieux comme ça.

– Hm… merci, je suppose ?

L'autre garçon afficha un sourire espiègle en retour, avant de continuer de le traîner comme il s'apprêtait à le faire au début. Direction : le réfectoire ! Ici, comme n'importe où ailleurs, le petit déjeuner était servi avec plusieurs viennoiseries à disposition, ainsi que des boissons telles que du café ou du chocolat chaud… Enfin, puisque les vampires avaient d'ordinaire peu d'appétit, la salle n'était pas bien peuplée le matin. C'est pourquoi Kuroko aimait particulièrement ces moments-là.

Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit et ce, bien avant sa mutation. Mais manger dans le calme lui permettait de se remettre les idées en place et de profiter un peu de ce court instant de sérénité avant que le brouhaha des élèves ne revienne subitement avant le début du premier cour.

Cour qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer d'ailleurs, au vu de l'heure qui avançait rapidement. Il termina de manger sa pomme et se leva en même temps que son camarade pour commencer à se diriger vers leur salle tranquillement.

– … Et puis là il est arrivé et a commencé à… et puis aussi… !

Naoki ne cessait de parler. Kuroko faisait de son mieux pour l'écouter mais n'y parvenait pas. Il avait déjà du mal à rester bien éveillé, alors pourquoi s'efforcer à écouter les histoires inintéressantes de son ami ? Il ne faisait que réciter des réponses formées de « hm hm. » ou bien de « Oh. » tout le long du chemin.

Ah… tellement fatigué ! Il savait qu'il aurait dû refuser de jouer aux cartes avec Naoki jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Il le savait et pourtant il n'avait pas pu décliner la proposition de ce dernier qui avait alors affiché un air apitoyé en plus de ses yeux, menaçant de verser de fausses larmes de chagrin. Kuroko ne se laissait pas amadouer en temps normal, mais Naoki savait se montrer terriblement persistant.

Il aurait bien aimé dormir une petite heure de plus. Ses yeux menaçaient de se fermer définitivement chaque fois qu'il clignait des paupières. En les rouvrant faiblement, il aperçut une silhouette marchant dans sa direction un peu plus loin. En observant un peu mieux, il aperçut en fait deux silhouette. Et en gardant les yeux ouverts cette fois, les deux garçons qui approchaient calmement vers eux lui semblèrent plus familiers.

Des uniformes blancs. Ceux de l'Élite de Silent Falls. On voyait peu d'élèves se balader en tenue blanche dans les couloirs des classes normales. Et encore moins des élèves portant des uniformes blancs ornés d'or. En fait, il n'y en avait que cinq dans cette catégorie. Dont l'un avec des cheveux verts sombres portant des lunettes, et un autre aux yeux vairons tenant le rôle du Président de l'Académie…

Tout comme les deux personnages qui se dirigeaient vers Kuroko et Naoki en cet instant même. Les Généraux.

Tetsuya fut le premier à s'arrêter. Naoki s'immobilisa à son tour uniquement lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la présence de Tetsuya à côté de lui. Puis il suivit son regard vers les deux élèves en blanc et son corps fut aussitôt pris d'une paralysie soudaine, le faisant se tenir droit comme un i sans bouger d'un cheveux.

Le Président ralentit au niveau de Kuroko, le regardant fixement tout comme le faisait ce dernier. Ils continuèrent ainsi à s'observer sans lâcher prise chacun de leur côté. Leurs yeux seuls pouvaient tenir une conversation sans qu'aucun des deux n'eussent à ouvrir la bouche.

Malheureusement pour le plus jeune, leurs regards finirent par ne plus suffire et Akashi se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

– Bonjour, Tetsuya.

– Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, répondit poliment celui-ci sans oublier la tête verte aux côtés du rouge.

Le Vice-Président se contenta d'un « Hmf » que Tetsuya comprit comme un retour de salutation malgré les airs froid de ce dernier. Apparemment, Naoki paraissait invisible à leurs yeux mais ça l'arrangeait grandement. Il resta sagement en retrait pendant que Kuroko discutait avec les deux Généraux.

– Justement, je te cherchais. J'ai à te parler, continua Akashi sans quitter le turquoise des yeux.

– Qu'y-a-t-il Akashi-kun ?

– Pas ici. Viens avec moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, il passa son chemin aussitôt suivi de Midorima toujours à ses talons. Kuroko soupira intérieurement. _À vos ordres, votre Majesté._

Akashi était comme ça. Droit, minutieux, autoritaire et surtout… absolu. Quoi qu'il dise, il fallait obéir. C'était la règle principale ici. C'est peut-être aussi ce trait de personnalité qui braquait un peu le jeune adolescent face au Président. Ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'éprouver du respect pour ce dernier, bien que ses manières soient parfois agaçantes.

Tetsuya se tourna vers Naoki :

– Je te rejoins tout à l'heure, dit-il au jeune châtain encore tout pâle depuis l'arrivée soudaine des Généraux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pénétra encore une fois dans la salle du Conseil bien arrangée malgré les quelques meubles et objets faisant tâche au décor bureaucratique, et s'arrêta devant le bureau tandis que le jeune vampire aux cheveux rouge clair s'assit sur le siège à l'opposé. Midorima se contenta de rester prêt de la fenêtre, guettant un point invisible au travers de l'écran vitreux.

Tetsuya était moins anxieux que l'autre jour grâce à la présence de l'autre Général à la chevelure couleur gazon. Être seul avec Akashi n'était pas une chose plaisante, en particulier lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher… Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur ce que le Président avait à lui dire. Il ne l'avait certainement pas emmené ici avant le début des cours pour rien. Quoique, apparemment il suffisait qu'une légère baisse de nutrition suffisait à le faire convoquer automatiquement par le Général en question…

– Si je t'ai fait venir Tetsuya, c'est parce que j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour les jours à venir. Il s'agit d'une tâche délicate dont toi seul pourra t'occuper.

– Mon aide ? fit le turquoise avec une pointe de curiosité.

Qu'Akashi ait besoin de son aide était quelque chose de rare. Non, quelque chose d'impossible tout court.

– Tu as bien entendu. Je m'apprête à te confier une tâche nécessaire au bon fonctionnement du Programme Rabbit, dont tu as sûrement dû entendre parler dernièrement.

Le Programme Rabbit, ce fameux événement entraînant un pauvre élève humain à vivre au milieu de sauvages de but en blanc tout le long de sa scolarité au risque de se faire dévorer à chaque instant… Et encore, « dévorer » n'était même pas exagéré dans cette situation.

– Kise-kun et les autres m'en ont informé. Est-ce que cette charge a quelque chose à voir avec le nouvel élève qui va arriver prochainement ?

– Tout à fait.

Un léger sourire orna ses lèvres, faisant froncer les sourcils de l'autre étudiant demi-vampire en face de lui. Il le sentait mal. Kuroko gardait parfaitement son visage inexpressif mais au fond de lui, il était anxieux à l'idée d'avoir un rôle à jouer pour ce soi-disant Programme que personne ne prenait jamais au sérieux. De plus avec sa présence dans l'Académie, n'y avait-il pas déjà une sorte d'expérience de ce genre en dehors de l'événement officiel ?

Non pas qu'il se considérait lui-même comme Sacrifice, mais il faut dire qu'avec son côté humain et tous ces fauves qui lui tournaient autour, il n'était pas nécessaire de rajouter une nouvelle proie sur la liste…

Le Général à la fenêtre tourna le quart de sa tête vers les deux autres où se tenait la conversation qui l'intriguait. Akashi n'avaiat pas voulu lui révéler ce plan dont il lui avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait enfin l'occasion de le découvrir ici-même. De par sa nature fière et posée il avait tout fait pour rester totalement désintéressé et indifférent, tout ça pour cacher son atroce envie de savoir qui bouillait en lui depuis le début.

– Je ne tournerai pas autour du pot, continua Akashi avant de relever les yeux sur Tetsuya, j'aimerais que tu accompagnes l'humain tout au long de l'année afin de lui porter assistance et de le mettre à l'aise dans cet environnement qui risque fort de bouleverser sa vie.

– … Eh ?

Même Midorima avait quitté son expression sérieuse pour laisser place à la surprise qui ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

– Je t'assigne comme son mentor jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'Académie officiellement ou de son plein gré. Tout ce que tu auras à faire sera de le protéger en cas de besoin et de l'aider à s'intégrer au sein de l'établissement. Cependant, garde bien à l'esprit que ton rôle principal est de le faire rester à Silent Falls aussi longtemps que possible.

– Mais… A-Attend Akashi-kun ! Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu t'adresses ? Je suis arrivé récemment moi aussi et je ne pense pas avoir les aptitudes requises pour ce genre de-

– Je suis sûr que tu feras l'affaire, le coupa le rouge. N'oublie pas que je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, ce qui implique que je ne t'ai pas choisi pour rien.

– Alors pourquoi… ?

– Tu le comprendras par toi-même le moment venu.

Kuroko allait pour protester mais fut coupé par des frappements de porte qui interrompit toute discussion. Le battant s'ouvrit sans que le Président n'ait à dire quoi que ce soit et un grand garçon basané entra, suivi d'un blondin toujours aussi enjoué précédant lui-même un géant avec un mikado dans la bouche tout juste sorti de son paquet qu'il tenait en main.

– Tetsu' ! T'es déjà là ?

– Kurokocchi ! Ah, et Midorimacchi !

– Mmgn _-_ Ohayo~… fit le dernier sans cesser de mâcher.

Pendant que l'un entourait les épaules de l'interpellé, l'autre se penchait pour le prendre dans ses bras et le dernier se contentait se lui frotter machinalement les cheveux d'un air plus ou moins attentionné.

– Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun… lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît, se débattit calmement Kuroko qui parvint tout naturellement à dissimuler son expression embêtée.

– Ouais lâche-le Kise. J'étais là bien avant toi.

– Eh ?! C'est vilain Aominecchi ! On a tous le droit d'être avec Kurokocchi !

Voilà les Cinq Généraux réunis dans la même pièce. Si les autres considéraient ceci comme un regroupement unique et magistral, Tetsuya n'y voyait que l'inconvénient d'être entouré de toute part et d'avoir régulièrement l'ennui d'entendre certains d'entre eux se disputer tous les jours pour des raisons complètement insignifiantes… Il n'y avait sûrement pas besoin d'une thèse de dix pages pour connaître l'identité des concernés, n'est-ce pas ?

– Vous êtes enfin arrivé, lâcha Akashi avec une légère pointe d'agacement dans la voix, où est-il ?

Les trois vampires qui venaient de débarquer surent tout de suite de qui voulait parler leur Président. Ils s'écartèrent de Kuroko et tournèrent la tête derrière eux, incitant la nouvelle présence près de la porte à faire son apparition parmi les six élèves présents dans la salle.

Kuroko fut le dernier à se retourner. Son corps se figea immédiatement sans qu'il en prenne conscience. Ses yeux fixes se portèrent sur le garçon qui s'avançait progressivement vers eux, une faible expression méfiante sur le visage tandis qu'il observait l'endroit bizarre dans lequel il mettait les pieds. Mais le plus glauque était les regards des cinq Généraux face à lui, le fixant avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard qui pouvait statufier quiconque croisait leurs yeux. Il déglutit sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Il attendit d'être bien en face du bureau avant de stopper tout mouvement, se tenant bien droit comme un soldat au garde-à-vous. Le silence pesant commençait à déstabiliser le jeune humain encore un peu perdu.

– B-Bonjour, dit-il alors d'une voix grave et hésitante.

Le corps de Tetsuya se décontracta, ses orbes d'un bleu ciel magnifiques toujours rivés sur le nouvel arrivant qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, tout à coup ? C'était comme si une immense vague fraîche et intense l'avait frappé de plein fouet dès le regard posé sur grand rouquin à côté de lui. Ça avait une odeur de… nostalgie ? Oui voilà, l'aura entourant le garçon proche de Kuroko était pleine de nostalgie et de vitalité qu'il n'y avait pas à Silent Falls à l'origine.

Était-ce dû au fait qu'il était humain que Kuroko ressentait une sensation pareille en sa présence ? Aucune doute, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Elle avait dû le submerger grâce à la puissante ardeur de son propriétaire pourtant très calme à l'heure actuelle.

– Kagami Taiga je présume ?

L'interpellé releva les yeux sur Akashi avant de déglutir une nouvelle fois. Il se reprit, s'efforçant de paraître à l'aise et tranquille.

– Ouais. Vous êtes ?

– Akashi Seijuro, actuel Président de cette Académie. Voici celui qui me seconde, Midorima Shintaro. Et enfin ceux qui t'ont accompagné jusqu'ici : Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki et Murasakibara Atsushi.

Kise eut un sourire en coin en entendant son nom. Daiki se contenta de scruter Kagami en silence, tout comme le titan humain qui lui, était complètement absorbé par ses mikados qu'il engloutissait un par un.

– À nous cinq nous gouvernons l'Académie dans toute son ensemble. Personne n'ose s'opposer à nous et nos paroles sont absolues. Si tu as un quelconque problème, c'est à nous qu'il faut venir s'adresser.

Le grand rouquin hocha brièvement la tête, attendant la suite.

– Mais pour le moment, ton mentor pourra se charger de toi et répondre à toutes les questions dont tu auras besoin.

– Hein ? Mon mentor ? Qui ça ? Pourquoi… ?

Le pauvre semblait complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de mentor ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'un truc pareil, bon sang ! Il saura se débrouiller tout seul comme il l'avait toujours fait !

– Il est juste ici, répondit Akashi en désignant le turquoise du regard.

– … Où ça ? Je ne vois pers- UWAAH ?!

Kagami, qui avait alors tourné la tête là où les yeux du Président s'étaient posés, était tombé sur une frêle silhouette qu'il venait de remarquer seulement maintenant. Quand il aperçut Kuroko, son corps fit un bond de deux mètres dont l'élan l'entraîna sur le sol.

– Dômo, salua poliment le jeune bleuté en tendant la main au nouveau qui s'était retrouvé les fesses.

– Oh bordel… ! D'où est-ce qu'il sort ?!

Il eut comme réponse les ricanements d'un certain basané et de l'autre blondin qui s'attendaient à ce genre de scène de la part de leur ami à faible présence.

– Kagami Taiga, je te présente Kuroko Tetsuya, un élève de deuxième année avec lequel tu te retrouveras dans ta classe. Il sera celui qui te soutiendra jusqu'à ce que tu… partes.

Il avait dû faire un effort pour ne pas dire 'fuir' à la place de 'partir' puisque de toute évidence, les Sacrifices ne quittaient jamais l'établissement l'esprit tranquille comme s'il revenaient de vacances.

– Eh ?!

Il fixa tour à tour le rouge aux yeux hétérochromes puis le dénommé Kuroko Tetsuya qui avait toujours la main tendu devant lui. Après plusieurs bafouillements, il finit par le saluer en retour tout en se relevant avec son aide. Avec son aide ?! Mais Kagami était probablement trente fois plus lourd que ce gringalet !

Si Akashi avait remarqué son air incrédule, il feignit de l'ignorer car il reprit la parole sans se préoccuper de l'état mental de l'autre rouquin.

– Bien. Vous aurez le loisir de mieux vous connaître pendant les prochains jours. Le premier cour va bientôt commencer. Vous devriez vous dépêcher avant d'arriver en retard, il serait stupide de se faire remarquer dès ton arrivé, n'est-ce pas Kagami ?

– O-Ouais.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécié la manière dont il s'adressait à lui. Il avait l'impression d'être un pitoyable personnage face à un Empereur incontesté… Attend. Un Empereur, vraiment ?

– Tes affaires seront déposées au dortoir. Tu les récupéreras une fois les cours terminés.

Kagami hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Ce fut au tour de Kuroko de réagir au moment où il se dirigea vers la porte.

– Allons-y, Kagami-kun. Dépêchons-nous.

– J'arrive.

Il le suivit, non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil furtifs aux Cinq Généraux qui les observaient s'en aller avec cette lueur persistante intensifiant leurs prunelles. Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant ainsi une vague de silence dans le bureau du Conseil redevenu calme pendant un moment. Ce fut Aomine qui se décida finalement à parler :

– Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses Akashi ?

Celui-ci joignit ses mains sous son menton en fermant les yeux et récitant les informations qu'il avait retenu du jeune humain.

– Kagami Taiga. Est allé cinq ans en Amérique pour revenir au Japon ces deux dernières années. S'est fait exclure de deux établissements à cause de son tempérament, n'a pas de famille à proprement parlé excepté son père resté en Amérique et se décrit lui-même comme étant très énergique et sportif.

– Il fera l'affaire ? s'enquit Midorima qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot jusque-là.

– Plus ou moins. Nous verrons ce que ça donne suivant l'évolution de son intégration.

– Moi je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il soit toujours collé à Kurokocchi… Il ne lui causera que des problèmes.

– C'est vrai. Tetsu avait déjà pas mal de soucis à cause de ses origines, ça ne va pas empirer s'il se retrouve aux côtés d'un gars totalement humain cette fois ?

Le rouge se mit à sourire. Il rouvrit ses yeux rouges et jaunes, ne fixant personne en particulier comme s'il s'adressait à lui même.

– Il n'y a que lui pour réaliser cette tâche. Il est le seul de l'Académie à avoir gardé son humanité malgré son éveil et son changement d'environnement. Ou disons plutôt qu'il s'y accroche encore fermement. Avoir un véritable humain à ses côté l'aidera sans doute à garder l'esprit tranquille et à se sentir un peu plus à sa place.

– Je vois, c'est pourquoi tu lui a assigné ce rôle, donc ?

– En somme.

– Si Kurochin voulait un humain il aurait suffit de lui en ramener un, non ?~

– Les humains ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie, Murasakibara…

– Mmh, vraiment ?~

Ils discutèrent plus ou moins calmement de l'humain et de leur petit protégé, protestant les uns contre les autres sur ce qu'était la meilleure chose à faire pour ce dernier, jusqu'à ce que l'incontesté Akashi ne ramène le silence en un seul ordre.

– Ne vous en faites pas, tout se passera comme je l'ai décidé. Quant à vous quatre, je compte sur vous pour garder Tetsuya des quelques incapables qui lui tourneront autour comme des rapaces inutiles prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, vous en paierez le prix. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Plutôt que de se sentir oppressés et de laisser place à la peur, les trois des quatre concernés affichèrent une expression déterminée, comme s'ils étaient prêts à livrer bataille tout en sachant qu'ils en sortiront vainqueurs.

– Pas besoin de nous le dire, lâcha Daiki sans perdre son rictus ravageur.

Ryouta suivit son entrain, Atsushi écrasa son paquet de biscuits vide et Midorima remonta ses lunettes d'un geste posé et précis. Puis les trois qui avaient accompagné Kagami un peu plus tôt sortirent de la salle tranquillement tout en allant à leurs occupations respectives. C'est-à-dire aller sécher pour l'un, aller draguer pour l'autre, et aller chercher des réserves de biscuits pour le dernier.

Quand les deux vampires restants se retrouvèrent seuls, Midorima s'autorisa à soupirer avant de venir reporter son attention sur Akashi.

– Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Non pas que je m'inquiète pour Kuroko… se pressa-t-il d'ajouter, loin de là. Mais te connaissant, ça me surprend que tu le laisses aller _-que tu l'obliges même_ , à rester avec un inconnu sorti de nulle part. Même si tu le fais probablement uniquement pour son bien-être.

Sur cette réponse, Akashi resta pensif quelques minutes. Certes, voir Tetsuya devenir proche d'un vulgaire humain ne lui plaisait guère. Il avait même longuement hésité à établir cette méthode au point d'être à la limite d'annuler le Programme Rabbit de cette année.

Mais puisqu'on parlait du bien-être de son protégé, il y avait de quoi réfléchir. Avoir un ami autre que celui qui restait toujours accroché à lui ces derniers temps… quel était son nom déjà ? Hmpf, peu importe- Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, au contraire.

Finalement, le jeune homme à lunettes n'obtint aucune réponse, mis à part ce léger sourire s'étirant sur les lèvres fines du Président, laissant entrevoir les pointes aiguisées de ses canines anormalement allongées. Il se releva enfin, emportant quelques cahiers disposés sous le bras.

– Allons-y, Shintaro.

.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre paire concernant l'humain et l'hybride avançaient sans bruit dans les couloirs en direction de leur salle de classe. Pendant que l'un marchait à l'avant machinalement comme une simple petite balade, l'autre en revanche ne cessait de se retourner à la recherche d'un élément anormal.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que cet endroit était trop glauque pour qu'il n'y ait pas un seul truc de normal, selon Kagami. Et il était bien décidé à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait, car il n'était pas question qu'il se fasse surprendre par on-ne-sait-quelle chose bizarre qui pouvait lui tomber dessus à tout moment !

Calmes. Les couloirs étaient trop calmes. C'était quoi ce silence de plomb, d'abord ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des élèves au moins ici ? … Non, il n'avait pas peur. Pas peur du tout. Les fantômes, ça n'existait pas ! C'était littéralement et scientifiquement prouvé dans les bouquins qu'il s'était procuré pour se rassurer lui-même ! Il n'avait donc aucune raison de trembler comme il était en train de faire en ce moment même.

Il se souvenait encore de son arrivée à l'Académie. Après avoir marché sur un long sentier de plusieurs kilomètres perdu dans une brume épaisse et persistante, il était enfin parvenu à une sorte de grille immense présentant les mots Silent Falls entremêlés avec les barreaux noirs de jais. Il ne manquait plus qu'un château de la taille d'un village et on aurait pu se croire à Poudlard !

Heureusement pour lui, à la vue des façades de l'établissement, ça ne ressemblait ni à un manoir hanté, ni à un château magique comme il redoutait. Finalement, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Enfin, ça, c'était avant de se retrouver dans la cour d'une ambiance toute aussi morbide. Et puis trois types louches sortis d'on-ne-sait où sont apparus devant lui pour lui ont demandé de les suivre pour l'amener à un certain Akashi…

Maintenant il se retrouvait accompagné d'un gringalet aussi fantomatique qu'un spectre qui allait être son mentor durant toute sa scolarité, paraît-il. Vraiment, mais où est-ce qu'il était tombé ? Il avait seulement vu une annonce sur un site internet et désespéré comme il était, il avait juste rempli les informations nécessaires en attendant de chercher autre chose. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé qu'il aurait été appelé le soir-même de son inscription en ligne !

Bon, maintenant que c'était fait, il ne pouvait plus revenir sur ses pas. Il allait falloir faire avec. Restait plus qu'à espérer que son mentor ne soit pas aussi-… ! Hé ? Où est-ce qu'il était passé ?! Il tourna la tête à droite, à gauche. Personne. Le couloir était complètement vide.

– J'y crois pas… Je l'ai perdu de vue ! pesta le rouquin en se plaquant une main sur le front.

– Ano… Kagami-kun ?

– KHEECK ?!

Une main sur le cœur déjà bien en rythme depuis le début, Kagami sentit presque son âme s'échapper de son corps au son de la voix soudaine dans son dos. Il se retourna, suant comme s'il venait de sprinter sur plusieurs kilomètres.

– Qu'est-ce que… ! Mais d'où-… Mais COMMENT TU FAIS ?!

– De quoi parles-tu ? s'étonna Tetsuya.

– Tu disparais et tu réapparais comme si de rien était ! Tu me fais des tours de passe-passe ou quoi ?!

– J'ai toujours été là, répondit naturellement le plus petit qui ne comprenait pas la réaction du rouge.

Non, impossible ! Kagami était sûr d'avoir vérifié les alentours quand Kuroko avait disparu de son champ visuel !

– Je me demandais, Kagami-kun. Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Est-ce que ça va ?

– Si je… ? Hein ? Oui, tout va bien pourquoi ?

– Tu trembles et tu es tendu depuis que nous marchons.

Le nouvel élève s'arrêta devant les constatations de l'autre garçon. Quoi, il avait l'air si effrayé que ça ? Lui, tendu et tremblant ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Il se mit à toussoter d'une façon faussement assurée, reprenant son calme.

– Pas du tout, je suis tout à fait normal. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais peur des fantômes ou quoi que ce soit hein… aheum. B-Bon, elle est encore loin cette salle de classe ? Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on marche, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Justement, nous sommes arrivés. Elle est juste ici, répondit Tetsuya en pointant une porte du doigt droit devant lui.

Il s'y dirigea avec l'humain à ses talons et les deux pénétrèrent dans la classe qui avait déjà commencé le cour malheureusement pour nos deux retardataires. La professeur s'interrompit dans son récit pour porter son attention sur les derniers arrivants.

D'ailleurs, tous les yeux des élèves présents dans la salle s'étaient levés sur eux dès que la présence d'une odeur humaine dix fois plus intense que d'habitude se propagea dans la pièce.

– Ah, vous voilà enfin vous deux.

– Je vous prie de nous excuser, nous étions en train de préparer l'arrivée de Kagami dans la salle du Conseil et ça a pris plus de temps que prévu.

Le jeune homme effectua une légère inclination de la tête par politesse.

– Je suis au courant, c'est bon.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule du bleuté, esquissant un léger sourire à la fois amical et intéressé.

– Est-ce là notre fameux nouvel élève sélectionné ?

Elle sourit de plus bel, ordonnant gentiment au concerné d'approcher. Celui-ci, précédemment occupé à observer ses camarades le fixer bizarrement avec des yeux fins et intenses à la fois, détourna le regard pour venir le poser sur la belle institutrice aux courbes généreuses. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose tandis qu'il resta figé sur place.

Ce fut un coup de coude sec et vif de la part d'un certain gringalet qui le réveilla aussitôt, l'obligeant à s'avancer comme on le lui avait demandé. Il se plaça devant le tableau et fit de nouveau face aux prunelles acérées de toute la classe.

– Hum. Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Kagami Taiga. Kagami suffira. J'ai principalement vécu aux États-Unis mais je suis Japonais d'origine. J'aime le sport et manger des tonnes de cheeseburger ! J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre cette année malgré mon inscription tardive.

Tout le monde écoutait sans battre un seul cil, un léger rictus aux lèvres, concentrant leurs regards sur le rouquin qui venait de finir son court speech. Ce dernier se mit à leur sourire, pensant qu'ils l'observaient uniquement par intérêt et curiosité.

Un peu à l'écart, Kuroko se revoyait lui-même à la place de Kagami quelques mois en arrière, avec les mêmes visages dubitatifs et frustrés qui le cernaient de toute part, tous concentrés sur l'odeur de l'hémoglobine circulant dans ses veines plutôt que sur son discours. Mais à ce moment-là, Akashi se tenait à ses côtés et il avait alors suffi d'un regard de sa part pour que tout le monde sache qu'une seule intention de le ''goûter'' leur reviendrait immédiatement à perdre les centaines d'années qui leur restait à vivre.

– Bien, vous pouvez retournez à vos place. Il y en a justement une de libre pour Kagami derrière Kuroko.

Ce dernier passa dans sa rangée pour atteindre sa table, Kagami à ses talons. Il ne loupa pas le regard intense que lui donnait Naoki à côté de lui. Le châtain jonglait entre son ami et cet humain à l'odeur alléchante qui emplissait ses narines. Il hésitait entre envahir Tetsuya de questions ou bien choisir d'adresser la parole à l'autre rouquin derrière le bleuté.

Après maintes réflexions, c'est vers le turquoise qu'il décida de se tourner :

– Kuroko ! C'est quoi ce bin's ? Comment ça se fait que tu te balades avec le nouveau ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Raconte-moi tout !

– Naoki, ce n'est pas le moment…

– Je m'en fous ! T'as intérêt à m'expliquer tout de suite ce bordel ou je-

– Naoki, premier avertissement ! clama la voix autoritaire de la femme aux tableau.

Mais cette fois-ci, il en fallait plus pour calmer le jeune homme avide de réponses. Il nota quelques phrases incohérentes sur son cahier, histoire de paraître attentif l'espace de quelque secondes avant de reprendre son enquête :

– Comment vous vous êtes connus ? Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? C'est quoi son groupe sanguin ? Est-ce qu'il a rencontré les Généraux ? Pourquoi il-

– Deuxième avertissement.

Un grognement sourd. Puis un soupir. Des mouvements nerveux à la table d'un certain élève agité. Nouveau soupir. Battements de jambes, frottement de tête et enfin :

– Aller quoi ! Dis-moi !

– Naoki. Tu viendras me voir à la fin du cour.

Un son de déglutition, un bredouillement incohérent, puis un juron d'exaspération. Finalement, le calme revint bien vite et Kuroko put enfin suivre la leçon sans être interrompu par un certain châtain agaçant.

Kagami suivit toute la scène dans une expression blasée, se demandant si le type à côté de Kuroko n'était pas juste stupide à l'extrême.

Plus tard, la leçon enfin terminée, tous les élèves se ruèrent autour du pauvre Taiga qui venait tout juste de se tirer de ses rêveries sans fin. Il eut à peine le temps de bafouiller son étonnement qu'il fut assailli de questions.

– Kagami-kun ! Bienvenue à Silent Falls !

– Euh…

– Tu vivais où en Amérique ?

– Tu fais du sport ? C'est quoi ton préféré ?

– Tu fais quelle taille ?

– C'est quoi ton groupe sanguin ?

– Quelles sont tes carences en fer ?

– Es-tu diabétique ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions complètement débi-

– Mina-san, s'il vous plaît ! appela Tetsuya en se relevant brusquement.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune hybride déterminé. Il s'avança légèrement vers le cercle qu'il brisa lorsque les élèves s'écartèrent à son arrivée. Le bleuté fit face à Kagami.

– Kagami, viens avec moi.

– Eh ? Pourquoi ?

– Je dois te parler.

Le rouquin lâcha un soupir fatigué et se releva doucement. Un claquement de langue agacé se fit entendre du côté des autres dans le cercle.

– Et pourquoi es-tu le seul à devoir en profiter ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est comme toi que tu dois te sentir privilégié envers lui.

Kuroko ne dit rien, se contentant de tirer Kagami vers la sortie de la classe sans faire attention à son ami qui se faisait sermonner par la professeur dans le coin de la salle. Les autres, bien qu'énervés, ne relevèrent pas son manque de réaction face à leur provocation. Il se limitèrent à les regarder partir, un voile sombre traversant leurs yeux.

Une fois dans le couloir déjà plus peuplé comparé à tout à l'heure, ils continuèrent à défiler parmi la tension et les expressions pleines de convoitises envers les deux personnages. En particulier envers le grand rouge qui regardait tout autour de lui d'un air anxieux.

– Où est-ce qu'on va ? s'enquit-il.

– Dans un endroit plus calme.

Ils traversèrent le bâtiment où se trouvait la petite fontaine en son centre. Kagami avait beau être passé devant une fois tout à l'heure, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Ils grimpèrent un petit escalier à l'autre bout du grand hall et se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur où un petit courant d'air frais vint ébouriffer leurs cheveux.

– De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Kuroko s'avança vers le bord, observant un peu les environs entourés par une couche de brouillard non loin d'ici.

– Kagami-kun. Il fallait que t'explique quelque chose avant que tu t'intègres entièrement à l'Académie.

Le ton tout à coup sérieux de Tetsuya surprit un peu l'humain, bien que l'expression du turquoise ne fut pas différente de d'habitude. Il attendit qu'il continue de s'exprimer :

– Il faut que tu saches que tu n'as pas atterri dans cette école par hasard. Tes critères ont certainement dû être très conséquent pour ta sélection cette année.

– … Pardon ?

– Il y en a eu d'autres avant toi. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils n'ont pas tenu plus de deux ou trois semaines à l'Académie. Cependant je ne sais pas si c'est véridique étant donné que je ne suis là que depuis peu.

Kagami était complètement largué.

– Je pige que dalle ! T'es pas censé être dans cet endroit depuis l'année dernière au moins ?

– Je suis arrivé il y a quelques mois.

– Aaah ?!

– Mais là n'est pas la question. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'actuellement tu es un cas à part sur qui tout le monde parie le jour où tu t'enfuiras la queue entre les jambes.

D'accord. Si au début il était largué, cette fois il ne suivait plus rien du tout. Qui parlait de fuir, au juste ? Jamais de la vie il ferait un truc pareil ! Ce n'est pas à cause de quelques fantômes que-

– Kagami. Les élèves d'ici ne sont pas comme tous les autres. L'Académie en elle-même est spéciale. Tout ce qui t'entoure est un monde inconnu de celui d'où tu viens, caché de tous et dominant un univers dans l'ombre dont l'humanité n'a même pas idée. Je suis sûr que tu as entendu parler de nombreux mythes plus ou moins conçus par la société pour effrayer les être-humains quelques siècles en arrière.

Le garçon hocha nerveusement la tête, ne pouvant faire que ça pour le moment.

– Certains de ces mythes ne sont pas que de pures inventions de l'homme. Il y en a qui existent depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ont été oubliés aujourd'hui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, le coupa Kagami qui repensait soudainement à son histoire de fantômes, tu cherches à me faire peur hein… ?

Le sérieux ne quittait pas le visage du bleuté, continuant de le fixer de ses yeux profonds et constants. Une perle de sueur glissa le long de la temps de Taiga.

Le turquoise ferma doucement les yeux un instant, avant les rouvrir brusquement. Ses prunelles autrefois claires et et brumeuses vinrent s'illuminer, en même temps que ses pupilles qui s'étirèrent, formant une fissure parfaite au milieu de ses iris.

Kuroko se retourna entièrement face à l'humain qui resta bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le jeune homme aux allures encore faiblardes et inoffensives quelques secondes plus tôt était maintenant devenu quelqu'un de différent, une aura puissante entourant son être ainsi que de fines canines se dévoilant derrière sa lèvre supérieure.

Kagami recula par instinct. Ses jambes tremblotantes finirent par le lâcher et il tomba lourdement sur les fesses, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. La légère douleur ne sembla même pas l'atteindre tellement son esprit était concentré sur le garçon devant ses yeux.

– C-C'est une blague... C'est une façon d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves, c'est ça ? Haha… Bien joué mec. Tu m'as complètement bluffé… ! C-C'est bon maintenant, tu peux arrêter ton cinéma, t'as réussi… D'accord ? On… on arrête tout.

Tetsuya s'approcha doucement sans une once de menace dans sa voix et ses gestes.

– Ce n'est pas une blague Kagami-kun. Nous…

Il s'immobilisa juste devant l'adolescent encore par terre. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, dévoilant un peu plus ses longues pointes blanches scintillantes. Il hésita un instant avant de continuer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, en conflit avec lui-même intérieurement. Il se fit violence pour ne pas fuir la réalité qui s'agrippait à lui avec acharnement.

Après tout, c'était bel et bien réel, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il ne pourrait jamais se détacher de ses origines qui le suivaient sa naissance.

– Nous sommes des vampires.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

... J'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre. Il fallait que l'entrée de Taiga soit bien présentée et qu'elle fasse bonne impression mais je ne suis pas satisfaite... J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu.

Sinon, j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et... wouah. Vous êtes fantastiques ! Vos impressions me touchent et savoir que vous accrochez à ce point à cette histoire me fait énormément plaisir. Merci !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Mamzellxd5** : C'est un peu ça, avec seulement l'idée des humains parmi nos magnifiques vampires ! En espérant que ça te plaise ~_

 _ **Olympe** **2** : Eeeh non, ils ne se connaissaient pas x) J'y ai pensé au début mais je me suis dit que les faire se rencontrer comme dans le manga serait plus intéressant. Et connaissant nos chers Généraux, ils y a de grandes chance que la présence de Kagami les énerve plus vite que prévu, en effet... Encore merci pour ta review !_

 _ **Laura-067** : Est-ce que tu as les réponses à tes questions ? Haha, beaucoup de mystères sont encore à découvrir... Il faudra lire la suite pour les éclairer un peu plus :) Merci beaucoup pour ton avis !_

 _ **6Starlight6** : Thanks ! Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais intégrer le caractère de Kagami dans l'Académie, mais je vais faire en sorte que ça laisse un effet dévastateur ;) _

_**Emimie** : Merci pour ton avis ! Tu as aimé la suite ? ^^_

 _ **NaomiWeaver** : J'espère que l'arrivée de Kagami t'a laissé une bonne impression :) Les Sacrifices qui se font dévorer ? Eh bien c'est presque ça ! Ils n'en sont encore qu'à se lécher les babines avant d'attaquer le plat principal... Haha. Merci encore ! _

_**Sandou01** : Je t'ai déjà répondu par PM mais je tiens encore à te remercier pour tes impressions. Et je te le re-confirme, le Akakuro sera le pairing principal même si j'ai mentionné du KagaKuro ~ _

_**Tatchan-026** : Oui je ne peux pas me passer de l'Absolutisme d'Akashi et de la stupidité de Kise. Je pense qu'on ne peut les représenter que comme ils sont dans le manga originale, sans quoi l'histoire ne serait pas intéressante. Et oui, malheureusement Satsuki se fait encore rejeté de partout xD Je suis désolée pour elle mais je n'arrive pas à mettre Tetsuya hétéro... merci pour ton soutien ! _

_**Mikito** : Coucou ! Merci d'avoir laissé un avis, j'espère ne pas te décevoir à l'avenir :)_

 _ **Secret** : J'admire ton courage ! Mais pas jusqu'à la mort, sinon tu ne pourras pas connaître la suite... _

_**Eden** : Salut ! Justement, beaucoup m'ont demandé si je connaissais Monochrome Animals, et oui en effet, j'adore ce manga ! Il est jute génial. Je ne m'en passe jamais. Pareil pour Vampire Knight (que je n'ai pas fini, honte à moi) Enfin, tu as dû voir tout ça dans ma petite intro du début de toute façon ^^ Merci énormément pour ta review, en espérant que tu serais également satisfait des prochains chapitres. ( oui t'as vu, Seijuro était plus présent cette fois *^*)_

 _ **Eiko** : Merciii ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour la suite !_

 _ **Meganekko** : Eh bien, si on m'avait dit un jour que je donnerai goût à quelqu'un pour les histoires de vampires... Je suis contente que tu aies adoré (du coup je vais devoir me surpasser pour ne pas te redonner envie de détester ça... PANIQUE !) xD Je plaisante, mais je ferai de mon mieux quand même ! Concernant Akashi, je n'arrive pas à le voir autrement qu'en putain de beau gosse ravageur absolument... absolu. Akashi, tout simplement ! *-* Merci pour ton commentaire ^^_

 _ **Qui sait** : (joli pseudo !) Thank you ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour ne pas avoir d'OCC, mais il est fort possible que certains personnages réagissent différemment puisque c'est un UA et qu'ils sont dans la peau d'autres perso que des joueurs de basket cette fois-ci. Tu es l'une de celles qui m'a demandé propos de Monochrome Animals... je vais me répéter mais oui, j'adore ce manga xD C'est cool que tu connaisses, toi aussi ! Enfin, je te souhaite d'apprécier les futurs chapitres, en espérant qu'ils te plairont toujours autant :)_

 _ **Metsi** : Tu m'as fais rire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, aucune review est inutile, aussi hors-sujet ou aussi courte soit-elle xD Merci pour ton avis ! J'ai encore du progrès à faire concernant mon style d'écriture, mais je ferai de mon mieux ^^ _

Merci également aux guest qui m'ont laissé leurs impressions. Ça me fait énormément plaisir !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours agréable de voir que l'histoire plaît aux gens. Même si c'est pour des critiques, celles bien construites et justifiées sont les bienvenues.

Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 qui viendra... je sais pas quand. Pas trop tard j'espère...

Ja ne ~~~

.

.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Bouh ! Me revoilà ! À 2h du matin oui, tout est normal.**_

 _Un sacré bout de temps que je vous avais pas vu, n'est-ce pas ? Comme excuse, je vous offre humblement ce quatrième chapitre qui m'a bien fait galérer. Et comme presque tous les chapitres que je publie, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de celui-ci. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même..._

 _Il fait un peu pitié Kagami dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance envers ses fans..._

 _(un petit PS avant de commencer : Il y a les avancements de mes chapitres sur mon profil, dont ceux de Kuroko no Blood. Passez voir de temps en temps si ça vous intéresse, histoire de voir comment avancent les prochains chapitres ! *clin d'oeil*)_

* * *

 _ **KUROKO NO BLOOD - Chapitre 4**_

 _ **.**_

– _Nous sommes des vampires._

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre les deux garçons depuis la révélation de Kuroko. Seul le bruit de la légère brise venant caresser leurs visages traversait l'air d'un son fluide, presque inaudible. Tetsuya avait encore cette apparence menaçante dont les fines iris observaient la moindre réaction de son camarade statufié devant lui, voire totalement pétrifié.

Sa bouche grande ouverte laissa deviner son choc qui, sans aucun doute, avait littéralement bloqué son esprit. Kagami cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, et ce jusqu'à ce que les fonctions de sa cervelle se remettent en route.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Des vampires ? Ce gars venait réellement de lui parler de vampires ? Ici, à l'Académie ?! Non, non non non. Impossible.

– Tu peux répéter… ? finit-il par demander d'une voix tremblante.

Malgré ce qu'il avait devant lui, il ne parvenait pas à lier les paroles du turquoise à la réalité. Ce n'était probablement que ses yeux qui lui jouaient des tours. Ou alors Kuroko était magicien ou n'importe quoi. Ça ne serait pas logique autrement. Ça serait encore moins réaliste de voir une créature mythique se présenter devant lui en dévoilant son identité comme si de rien était…

Kuroko pouvait clairement deviner les pensées du nouvel élève. Il réprima un soupir qui se changea plutôt en un regard compréhensif envers le plus grand. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer après tout. Toute personne ordinaire et saine d'esprit aurait réagi de la même façon, lui en premier.

– Tu as bien entendu, Kagami-kun. Nous ne sommes pas humains. Nous sommes des vampires.

– … Impossible.

– Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité.

– C'est impossible ! Ça… ça n'existe pas ! Ce ne sont que des légendes !

– C'est ce que la société d'aujourd'hui essaye de vous faire croire. Nous vivons cachés de tous pour ne pas semer la panique, mais nous existons bel et bien. Regarde-moi, Kagami-kun. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter sous cette apparence ?

Kuroko se fit rage pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'envie de maudire son aspect actuel. L'autre ne pouvait nier le fait que Tetsuya n'avait plus vraiment de traits humains avec ces yeux clairs étrangement affûtés. Mais rien à faire. Son esprit refusait de se laisser convaincre de peur de succomber à la panique et se mettre à courir loin du garçon.

Mais quand celui-ci commença à s'approcher un peu plus, le rouquin perdit son calme et tourna le dos pour se ruer dans les escaliers. Chose qui ne se réalisa pas tout de suite du moins, comme Kuroko était subitement apparu devant Kagami, lui bloquant le passage.

– S'il te plaît, Kagami-kun ! Attend !

– Qu'est-ce que- ?!

– Calme-toi. Surtout, ne panique pas.

Ne pas paniquer ? Facile à dire quand on voyait des choses surnaturelles se produire juste devant nos yeux. Sans compter que le prétendu vampire n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui désormais.

– Laisse-moi partir ! Je veux voir le responsable de cet endroit !

– Il n'y en a pas.

– Pardon ?!

– En fait si, mais c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Il serait préférable que tu reprennes ton calme avant de-

– 'Y a pas moyen que je me calme après ce que je viens de voir ! Et je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je serais forcé de rester là indéfiniment ! finit le rouquin en avançant d'un pas.

Il allait forcer le passage, mais le turquoise lui agrippa le poignet, le faisant tressaillir.

– Si tu y retournes dans cet état tu finiras par te perdre et tu ne serais pas en sécurité. Ta venue est encore fraîchement récente, les élèves n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion de s'habituer à ta présence. Tu risquerais de te faire attaquer !

Cet avertissement réussit à stopper Kagami le temps de quelques secondes, mais malheureusement pour lui ça n'avait pas suffi à le faire changer d'avis.

– Laisse-moi passer !

Il dégagea le turquoise du chemin et se rua dans les escaliers en s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de son mentor, resté devant la porte pour le regarder disparaître à l'angle du mur. Après un court moment de silence, Kuroko poussa un long soupir d'épuisement.

Ses espoirs de convaincre doucement le nouveau pour qu'il accepte leur existence en lui révélant leur véritable nature venaient de partir en fumée. Son but n'avait pourtant pas été de lui faire peur au contraire, il fallait qu'il voit de ses propres yeux ce qu'était réellement Silent Falls. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'y aller franchement avec lui en apparaissant sous ses traits vampiriques.

Mais qui aurait cru qu'il serait aussi peureux, malgré sa carrure robuste et ses airs de dur-à-cuir… ? Enfin, ça l'aurait étonné si Kagami avait juste accepté la situation telle quelle en souriant d'un air abruti, mais tout de même.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et aperçut la notification de message qu'il venait de recevoir :

Naoki :

 _T'es où ? J'ai vu Kagami passer en flèche dans le couloir, je croyais qu'il était avec toi ?_

Il pianota une réponse et l'envoya à son ami avant de retourner à l'intérieur pour rejoindre l'autre garçon.

.

Le nouveau ne s'était pas montré lors de la pause déjeuner. Kuroko pensait que son ventre le conduirait ici mais il avait l'air de s'être trompé. Kagami s'était probablement caché quelque part dans l'Académie en attendant de digérer l'horrible nouvelle dont il avait été informé. Tetsuya était tellement préoccupé par l'humain qu'il avait à peine touché son assiette.

Pas que ça étonnait Naoki de toute façon, Tetsuya était l'un de ceux dont l'estomac n'était pas plus gros qu'une bille. Une poire suffisait presque à le caler. Cependant, l'expression sur le visage de son ami l'inquiétait :

– Tout va bien Kuroko ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

– Ce n'est rien.

– Je n'en suis pas convaincu, répliqua le châtain. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le nouveau ?

La minuscule lueur d'intérêt qui traversa les prunelles de Tetsuya confirma ses doutes. Naoki pencha la tête dans sa main, buvant sa brique de jus de fruit à la paille :

– Donc c'est ça. Alors ? Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui est arrivé ou tu comptes encore m'ignorer royalement comme tout à l'heure ?

Kuroko baissa la tête.

– J'ai expliqué à Kagami-kun la véritable nature de l'Académie.

Naoki se redressa vivement, son intérêt piqué au vif. Il faillit même recracher sa boisson sous le coup de la surprise.

– Déjà ?!

– Je me suis dit qu'en lui expliquant le plus tôt possible il accepterait peu à peu la situation et saurait quelque part à quoi s'attendre à partir de maintenant. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux que de se faire subitement attaquer par les élèves sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

– … et ?

– Il l'a mal pris.

– Évidemment qu'il l'a mal pris ! s'écria Naoki en se relevant brusquement.

Les conversations se turent autour d'eux, interrompues par le cri soudain du jeune vampire. Il se soucia à peine de l'attention qu'il avait attiré sur lui et continua sur sa lancée :

– Il va jamais te croire si tu lui racontes un truc pareil de but en blanc ! Pour y aller en douceur il aurait fallu attendre quelques jours, histoire qu'il se rende compte par lui-même de la singularité des élèves ! Il aurait été forcé d'y croire d'une façon ou d'une autre !

– … Peu importe la façon dont je vois les choses, je pense que c'était le mieux pour lui.

– Malgré le fait qu'il se soit enfui on-ne-sait-où ? S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu fais quoi ?

Kuroko se mit à réfléchir. C'était effectivement risqué de laisser Kagami déambuler dans l'école avec une troupe de vampires dont les actes étaient le plus souvent imprévisibles. Bon sang, est-ce qu'aucun élève d'ici ne retenait la leçon quand on leur apprenait de ne pas agir par impulsion… ? Kuroko commençait vraiment à douter de l'efficacité de l'Académie, à en voir par le manque de manières de certains. Le petit incident d'hier était un parfais exemple.

Il se releva, le regard déterminé planté dans celui de son ami :

– Naoki, il faut qu'on retrouve Kagami avant qu'une chose terrible se produise.

– Tu n'as pas trop le choix de toute façon, s'exaspéra celui-ci. Laisse-moi deux minutes, le temps de finir mon assiette.

Tetsuya prit son plateau.

– Nous n'avons plus le temps. Dépêchons-nous.

– Hé ! Et ma pastille ?!

– Plus tard, répondit nonchalamment le turquoise qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

Naoki prit un air dépité, ne pouvant s'opposer à son cher camarade dont l'assurance parvenait très souvent à le soumettre. Il rangea la minuscule pilule rose dans sa poche et se leva à son tour, ne tardant pas à rejoindre le jeune hybride. Les deux se mirent alors à la recherche du fameux nouvel élève qui promettait déjà bien des ennuis à l'avenir…

* * *

Tac tac tac tac tac tac.

Le son des explosions qui défilaient sur l'écran de télévision remplissait la salle de bruits lourdement désagréables. Les deux silhouettes assises sur le canapé étaient en train de se crier dessus à chaque nouvelle attaque de leurs personnages en 3D.

Tac tac tac tac tac tac.

Le bruit de biscuits lentement mâchés entre deux rangées de dents hargneuses se faisait couvrir par le boucan infernal des deux autres non loin de là. La main géante du violacé trempa dans le paquet de sucreries qu'il tenait à la main et enfourna les délicieux cookies en bouche tout en regardant ses camarades jouer.

Tac tac tac tac tac tac.

De l'autre côté, un certain Vice-Président se tenait debout, houspillant le duo de leur comportement inadmissible et trop influencé par ces "abrutis d'humains" comme il ne cessait de répéter, les concernés étant trop absorbés par leur bataille pour écouter un mot de ce qu'il disait.

Tac tac tac tac-

Akashi arrêta le cognement de son doigt contre le plat du bureau. Il avait son portable collé à l'oreille, écoutant avec un air renfrogné ce que disait son interlocuteur. Le bazar dans la salle du Conseil n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça… il était probablement habitué à ce genre d'ambiance depuis toujours maintenant. Quelqu'un de normal aurait sûrement pété les plombs depuis belle lurette.

Midorima le regardait faire depuis tout à l'heure. Dès qu'il avait vu Akashi prendre un air grave après avoir répondu à l'appel, il savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant. _Pas encore_ , du moins. Car ça ne saurait tarder avant que le rouquin vienne se confier à son second. Il reporta brièvement son attention sur les deux imbéciles devant leur occupation.

– Aomine, Kise. Vous devriez avoir honte de votre attitude. Vous êtes censés être l'élite, et non pas deux gamins désordonnés qui passent leur temps devant de stupides jeux vidéos.

– La ferme Midorima. On a rien d'autre à faire, laisse-nous profiter un peu, râla le basané sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

– Et puis nous avons beau faire parti de l'élite, nous ne sommes pas des robots, renchérit Kise en haussant les épaules. On ne peut pas travailler toute la journée comme tu le fais, Midorimacchi. On est encore des être-humains, que je sache.

– Des _vampires_. Vous êtes des _vampires_ !

– Ouais, peu importe, répondit le blond en agitant vaguement la main.

C'eut pour don de faire fulminer le vert qui serra les dents, consterné face à tant de nonchalance provenant de ses deux camarades de la même espèce. Ceux-là étaient tellement influencés par la société humaine et ses technologies inutiles qu'ils en oubliaient presque leurs véritables origines ! Tels les feignants qu'ils étaient actuellement, ces imbéciles ne faisaient que déshonorer leur sang, dénigraient même la totalité des êtres vampiriques existants sur cette planète. Piqué au vif, le Vice-président allait répliquer sévèrement quand la voix de leur leader s'éleva :

– Tout le monde, j'aimerais avoir votre attention.

Cette fois, le géant interrompit l'élan de sa main encore plongée dans le paquet de gâteaux, Aomine et Kise relevèrent les yeux, et Midorima se tourna vers Akashi. Ce dernier avait déposé son portable sur le côté du bureau et maintenait son menton du dos de sa main accoudée au meuble, l'air sérieux.

– Je viens de recevoir un appel de l'Association à l'instant. Il se passe des choses étranges en ville, des choses qui n'ont pas l'air d'être en notre faveur récemment.

Trois des quatre Généraux arquèrent un sourcil, le quatrième gardant son masque d'impassible lassé de tout. Ils attendirent patiemment la suite qui vint juste après :

– Des gens sont inexplicablement retrouvés morts dans les rues par dizaines tous les jours dans la ville à proximité de l'école. Ces événements ont commencé à semer la panique parmi les citoyens, et nous sommes soupçonnés d'y être pour quelque chose.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Midorima. Pourquoi serions-nous accusés d'un acte aussi lamentable ?

– Il se trouve qu'un détail évident retrouvé sur tous les corps leur permette nous cibler en premier. Dois-je étaler mon explication ou bien votre vivacité d'esprit est suffisante pour vous rendre à l'évidence ?

Les Généraux se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Midorima saisit les faits en premier, aussitôt suivi de Kise qui commençait également à comprendre. Ne restait plus que Murasakibara, la main encore bloquée dans l'emballage, et Aomine qui fronçait les sourcils :

– Mais attend… Juste pour quelques morts ici et là on nous accuse aveuglément sans essayer de chercher plus loin ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au juste ? La seule chose dont nous serions capable et qui laisserait des indices pour venir à nous serait…

Il s'arrêta. Ça y est, la réponse venait de le percuter. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et vinrent à nouveau croiser les prunelles hétérochromes du rouge à son bureau.

– Pas possible… souffla Aomine, tu veux dire qu'il y aurait des traces de…

– De morsure, en effet.

La vivacité d'esprit de son camarade pouvait peut-être s'avérer plus lente que les autres, mais elle semblait tout de même encore efficace. Murasakibara n'avait rien dit de son côté, mais Akashi savait que ses doutes étaient parvenus bien avant le basané.

Il regarda tour à tour ses plus fidèles complices dont les méninges s'étaient enclenchées pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient à cette situation plus qu'étonnante.

– Ce n'est définitivement pas un élève de l'Académie, commença Midorima, les sorties sont extrêmement surveillées et les sceaux autour de la forêt n'ont montré aucun signe d'effraction.

– Midorimacchi a raison, renchérit le blond, on l'aurait su si quelqu'un de chez nous sortait en douce !

Le rouge fit mine de réfléchir, assemblant ces informations dans sa tête.

– Est-ce que ce sont vraiment des morsures de vampires, et pas n'importe quelles blessures artificielles fabriquées pour nous faire porter le chapeau ? s'enquit l'adolescent de deux mètres qui avait repris son activité dégustation.

Midorima et Aomine posèrent leur regard sur le violacé d'un même geste, étonnés que leur camarade habituellement silencieux et désintéressé ait posé une question plutôt intelligente. Cet événement ne devait arriver qu'une dizaine de fois par an, alors le voir utiliser sa tête de temps en temps les choquait au plus haut point.

– Les autopsies auraient révélé de grosses pertes de sang du corps des victimes, et les marques on été confirmées comme étant des marques de crocs. Malheureusement, notre salive n'étant pas suffisante pour constituer notre ADN, le ou les coupables n'ont pas été retrouvés.

– Tch, lâcha Aomine. Alors juste pour ça, c'est sur nous que ça retombe ?

– Je suis d'accord avec Aominecchi. C'est injuste de tout nous mettre sur le dos chaque fois qu'un de ces monstres s'en prennent aux gens.

– Leur façon de penser est tout à fait compréhensible, contredit Akashi en secouant la tête, nous sommes censés représenter une menace, que nous le voulons ou non. Chacun d'entre nous peut se retrouver coupable aux yeux de tous pour la simple et bonne raison que nous faisons parti de la même espèce.

– Ouais bah c'est dégueulasse !

– Aominecchi…

– J'vais pas laisser ces fumiers faire ce qu'ils veulent juste parce qu'ils se chient dessus dès qu'ils entendent le mot "vampires !"

– Daiki, surveille tes paroles.

Le regard lugubre que lui avait lancé Akashi l'empêcha d'en dire plus. Il ne put qu'obéir, intimidé malgré lui par ces prunelles dangereuses promettant maintes souffrances en cas de désobéissance. Il grommela, lâchant un faible juron qui ne passa certainement pas inaperçu pour le rouge.

– Même si je comprends leurs motivations à suspecter Silent Falls, je trouve ça tout aussi irritable que vous ne le pensez. L'essentiel pour l'instant est donc de prouver l'innocence des élèves et de l'école en elle-même le temps que les choses se calme à l'extérieur.

– Mais Akashicchi, comment tu comptes faire un truc pareil ? On ne peut pas surveiller chaque élèves de l'établissement, sans compter qu'il y a les retours à la maison dans moins de deux semaines… !

– Midorima.

Akashi se tourna vers son second :

– Je veux que tu renforces les sceaux autour de l'Académie. Et veille à ce qu'il n'y ait rien d'étrange pendant leur manipulation. Kise, Atsushi. Vous surveillerez de loin les faits et gestes d'autant d'élèves que possible. Prévenez-moi si l'un d'eux a un comportement que vous jugez anormal.

Les trois hochèrent la tête en silence, bien décidés à suivre les ordres de leur leader incontesté. Seul Aomine restait là, curieux quant à l'absence d'ordre qu'Akashi était normalement censé lui donner. Celui-ci se tourna enfin dans sa direction, et le regard qu'il avait à ce moment-là fit regretter le bleuté d'avoir osé penser être miraculeusement exempt de toute mission.

– Quant à toi Daiki…

Il tressaillit quand son nom fut prononcé d'une manière sanglante.

– Tu passeras tes nuits à faire des tours de garde.

Le silence qui régna dans la pièce fut identique à celui d'un cimetière délaissé depuis plusieurs centenaires. Aomine mit plusieurs secondes à réagir à la demande- Non, à _l'ordre_ du Président auquel il s'attendait le moins.

– … Quoi ?

– Tu m'as bien entendu.

Le bleuté jeta un coup d'œil aux autres vampires, mais ceux-ci se contentèrent de l'ignorer ou de hausser les épaules. Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur le rouquin :

– Tu veux dire que… je vais devoir rester éveillé toute la nuit ?!

– Bien sûr. Tu pensais comprendre autre chose ?

– Mais… mais… ! Je vais pas pouvoir faire ça indéfiniment jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soie résolue ! Imagine que ça prenne plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois ? Même pire, une année entière ?!

– Dans ces cas-là j'espère pour toi que l'énergie que tu as économisé en séchant la plupart de tes leçons jusqu'à aujourd'hui te sera utile. Après tout, on m'a dit que la vitalité des idiots était inépuisable. Je pense que nous devrions tous observer et confirmer la véracité de cette légende, qu'en dis-tu ?

Aomine se mit à grogner, visiblement mécontent qu'on puisse le prendre pour un idiot. Il lança un regard noir au blondinet qui tenta de réprimer un ricanement, avant de tourner la tête vers Akashi.

– Et les cours ? Je pourrais jamais y aller si je veille jusqu'à l'aube ! C'est littéralement impossible.

– Oh mais tu iras, Daiki. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu arrêteras tes surveillances dès le lever du jour, ce qui te laissera encore quelques heures avant de pouvoir rejoindre ta classe.

– Mais !

– D'autant plus que nous n'avons pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil contrairement aux humains. Ce sont tes manières de flemmarder qui te poussent à dormir plus que tu ne le devrais. Ça t'apprendra donc à te tenir comme ce que tu es censé être, plutôt que de passer pour un parasite inutile et paresseux.

– Quoi ?!

Encore une fois, Kise ne parvint pas à cacher son rire qui résonna dans sa main fermement plaquée contre sa bouche. Aomine hésita entre lui trancher la gorge tout de suite, ou bien attendre encore un peu avant de le finir et essayer d'amadouer Akashi pendant qu'il en avait encore le temps. Non pas que la dernière option soit quelque chose de réalisable, mais ne sait-on jamais…

– S'il te plaît Akashi ! Tout mais pas ça ! Autant me tuer maintenant plutôt que me torturer comme tu t'apprêtes à le faire… !

Le rouge l'ignora royalement et se leva de son bureau tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Ceci étant dit, je compte sur vous pour la suite. Il est temps d'y aller.

Midorima remonta ses verres de lunettes d'un coup d'index dans un mouvement impeccable, puis il suivit le plus petit qui venait de passer la lourde porte. Les trois autres restèrent silencieux un court moment et le géant aux mèches violettes se rendit compte qu'il venait de vider son paquet de cookies. Il fut donc le troisième à partir, programmant sa destination vers l'une de ses nombreuses réserves de friandises.

Il ne restait plus que Kise et Aomine, se jetant des coups d'œil de façon meurtrière pour l'un, et d'un air amusé pour l'autre. Vous devinez bien quel regard appartenait à qui…

– Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule, oui ?! hurla le bleuté en chopant l'autre par le col.

– Hahaha ! Pardon Aominecchi, c'est plus fort que moi… c'est vraiment drôle de voir Akashicchi te remettre à ta place !

– Continue comme ça et je te jure que ta tête se retrouvera dans le mur dans moins d'une seconde.

Le blond sentit le sérieux de la menace de son ami, mais ça ne le calma que légèrement, ne réussissant pas à quitter son sourire espiègle à l'attention du bronzé. Il tenta de l'apaiser, levant les mains en signe de capitulation :

– J'ai compris, excuse-moi. J'arrête là.

– Hmpf.

Kise fut relâché. Il réajusta son col sous l'œil encore mécontent d'Aomine. Le grand basané se demandait bien parfois la raison pour laquelle il faisait parti d'une bande remplie d'excentriques comme celle-ci. Un tyran, un moine moderne, un goinfre et un idiot. Quelle veine. Il n'aurait pas pu avoir mieux, dis donc. Le seul à équilibrer un peu la donne était Kuroko. Ouais, c'était probablement le plus normal aux yeux de Daiki, sans aucun doute.

– Dis…

La voix sérieuse de Kise coupa le bronzé dans ses réflexions personnelles.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'on essaye de faire blâmer l'école ? Je veux dire, il n'y aurait aucune raison de faire une chose pareille. Nous ne créons pas d'histoires, l'Association nous supporte, le Sénat également… nous sommes là pour établir la paix et la cohabitation entre nos deux espèces, qui serait assez stupide pour vouloir briser cette entente ?

La question perturba un moment le grand bleuté qui n'avait malheureusement aucune réponse à fournir. Il n'était pas dans la tête de ces merdeux pour le savoir, qu'il sache. Et il préférait même ne pas savoir, dans le cas où leur cause sûrement plus que merdique le mettrait hors de lui. Il haussa les épaules, tournant le dos au blondinet :

– J'sais pas. Y a des gens comme ça, tu sais. Jamais personne n'est content de quoi que ce soit, peu importe que ce soit pour le bien humanitaire ou d'autres conneries pour l'intérêt de tous. Les hommes ne seront jamais content tant qu'il vivront, Kise. C'est pas nouveau.

Il allait atteindre la porte lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois :

– N'essaie pas de les comprendre. Contente-toi de faire ce que ton instinct te dit de faire, rien de plus.

Et il quitta la salle à son tour, laissant Kise et sa solitude remplir le vide laissé derrière ses camarades. Il repensa aux paroles de Daiki. Ça le chiffonnait de savoir que des types s'en prenaient à eux sans aucune raison. Ça l'énervait, même. Comment osaient-ils détruire le havre de paix qu'ils avaient crée après tant de guerres et de désaccord ? Ils devaient les arrêter au plus vite. Il était hors de question qu'une période de conflits renaisse aujourd'hui. Pas après tant d'effort de la part de leurs ancêtres.

Il releva la tête, une détermination soudaine luisant dans ses prunelles dorées. Il serra le poing.

S'il devait suivre son instinct, alors soit. Il le suivrait. Il aidera donc Akashi et ses amis à retrouver ces ordures anonymes afin de protéger Silent Falls coûte que coûte.

Un fin sourire plein d'assurance orna ses lèvres.

L'Académie n'allait pas tomber si facilement.

* * *

Kagami ronchonnait. Ça faisait deux heures qu'il se baladait à l'abri des regards dans l'établissement, changeant d'endroit chaque fois qu'il sentait quelqu'un approcher. Son ventre grognant lui avait fait abandonner l'idée de continuer à errer dans les couloirs pour aller rejoindre la cantine, mais il n'était pas parvenu à la trouver. Tout comme l'avait averti Kuroko, il s'était perdu.

Il avait fini par atterrir dans un coin de la cour extérieur près de ce qui semblait être un gymnase, avant de repérer le portail séparant l'école de la forêt par lequel il était arrivé. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Personne. Prenant une large bouffée d'air, il se dirigea rapidement vers les bois. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il comptait faire au dehors. Pas plus qu'il ne savait s'il allait revenir dans cet endroit de dingue après en être sorti.

 _"Tout le monde parie sur le jour où tu t'enfuiras la queue entre les jambes."_

Les précédentes paroles de Kuroko ressurgirent dans son esprit, rallongeant sa grimace qu'il arborait depuis le début. Il n'était pas en train de fuir. Il n'était pas pathétique au point de paniquer et de s'enfuir comme un animal apeuré. Kagami Taiga n'avait peur de rien ! Jamais il se rabaisserait à faire une chose pareille. Il allait juste faire une balade pour se changer les idées, c'est tout.

Un claquement de langue exprima sa frustration. Tout était à cause de ce spectre humain. Ou spectre vampire, dans son cas… Il tiqua.

Des vampires ? Eux ? Quelle blague. Personne pourrait croire un truc pareil. Non, pas moyen qu'il gobe les conneries de ce minus… Mais le spectacle ahurissant de tout à l'heure n'avait pas l'air d'être un tour de passe-passe, ni même une démonstration de magie ou d'illusion comme on en voyait tous les jours. Non, c'était bien trop réel pour être truqué.

Tandis qu'il avançait tout en étant profondément perdu dans ses pensées chaotiques, un long frisson dans le dos le fit sursauter. Sa tête pivota vers l'arrière, sur le qui-vive.

– Q-Qui est là ?

Il avait cru sentir la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui. Une présence qui lui avait donné une chaire de poule à couper le souffle. Se figurant qu'il était bel et bien seul, un immense soulagement l'envahit. Il porte la main à son cœur.

– Bon sang, je deviens barge… souffla-t-il en reprenant sa respiration.

Qui ne le deviendrait pas en marchant dans ce genre d'atmosphère brumeux et aussi silencieux qu'une tombe ? Sérieusement, les environs commençaient à lui foutre les chocottes. Vraiment, mais où est-ce qu'il était tombé !

Il continua son avancé parmi les troncs abîmés et les mauvaises herbes s'agrippant à ses jambes chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Il regarda au loin, s'assurant qu'il ne s'éloignait pas trop de l'Académie. Il manquerait plus qu'il se perde dès son premier jour ! Non, sa journée avait assez mal tourné comme ça. Une fois qu'il sera de retour, il ira s'installer dans sa chambre et n'en sortira plus jusqu'à demain !

 _Cric—_

Cette fois Kagami se retourna pour de bon, aux aguets. Quelqu'un le suivait, il en était certain.

– Montre-toi ! grogna-t-il, imaginant alors un jeune turquoise qui aurait probablement voulu lui faire une mauvaise blague après toute la mise en scène sur le toit quelques heures plus tôt.

Si Kuroko s'avérait être le coupable de cette stupide plaisanterie, le rouquin ne sut de quelle façon il allait l'accueillir. Un simple coup de poing ne serait peut-être pas suffisant vu dans l'état d'alerte dans lequel il était... Le rouquin n'était pas du genre à se braquer pour des détails aussi insignifiants, mais on n'avait pas le droit de le pousser à bout de la sorte.

Quand un autre bruit le fit relever les yeux, ces derniers s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, ce n'était pas un certain turquoise aux yeux célestes qu'il avait en face de lui. À la place, une jolie demoiselle aux éblouissants cheveux argentés bouclés à l'anglaise se tenait là, timidement cachée derrière un tronc d'arbre dont la largeur ne faisait même pas la moitié de son corps pourtant fin.

Depuis quand elle était là ?

– Euh… Salut ?

La jeune fille tressaillit dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Taiga fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Pendant qu'elle essayait de formuler une réponse cohérente, le jeune homme observa l'uniforme du même style que le sien, à la seule différence qu'une jupe couvrait le haut des cuisses de l'adolescente, tandis que le bas de son habit à lui était constitué d'un pantalon. Logique, bien évidemment. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait se trimballer en jupe.

De toute façon, qui d'autre que des élèves de Silent Falls pouvaient se trouver dans les environs, hein ?

– Je… Je suis désolée. Comme tu es nouveau je… j'ai voulu t'adresser la parole mais… je n'arrivais pas à t'aborder alors… je t'ai suivi sans m'en rendre compte et maintenant je… oh, je suis vraiment désolée !

Ses joues rosies laissent deviner l'embarras qui avait pris le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle se cacha la figure, mains sur le visage. Kagami était resté complètement sans voix. Une fille était venue lui parler de son plein gré pour discuter… ? Une fille mignonne en plus de ça ! Dès son premier jour !

Un rêve ? C'était un rêve, pas vrai ?

Il se reprit, se raclant la gorge tout en essayant de ne pas rougir à son tour.

– C-C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas…

Il s'avança légèrement, s'apprêtant à rassurer la jeune fille encore dissimulée par ses paumes.

– Tu n'as pas à être gênée tu sais, je… je veux bien discuter un peu. Bien que je n'aie pas grand-chose à raconter…

Il en avait des tonnes en réalité. Mais s'il commençait déjà à balancer tout ce qu'il y avait à dire à son sujet, il y avait de grandes chances que cette fille prenne la fuite aussitôt qu'il aura ouvert la bouche… Non, il fallait y aller en douceur.

Il s'arrêta juste devant elle, observant le petit corps tremblotant de l'adolescente à la chevelure argentée. Un sourire attendri orna les lèvres du nouveau. Franchement… les élèves, des vampires ? Quel sorte de vampire rougissait et tremblait ainsi devant un inconnu censé être humain ? Ce Kuroko Tetsuya s'était vraiment foutu de lui, en fin de compte. En voyant le comportement de la fille, l'image du turquoise aux yeux aiguisés et aux dents pointues disparut bien vite de son esprit, à nouveau persuadé qu'il s'était fait piégé par des moyens visiblement incroyables.

Vraiment, qu'est-ce que cette beauté avait de si effrayant-

 _ **TCHAK—**_

À peine eut-il constaté à quel point elle était inoffensive qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un tronc à moins de dix mètres derrière lui en une fraction de seconde. Son dos heurta violemment l'écorce râpeuse du bois, lui arrachant une grimace douloureuse.

Que venait-il de se passer au juste… ?

Il était devant l'adolescente. Il s'était apprêter à lui caresser la tête dans un geste de tendresse et tout à coup, une force invisible l'avait propulsé en arrière sans crier gare. Sans compter que cette même force écrasait encore sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il ouvrit un œil et ce qu'il vit l'immobilisa (plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.)

La jeune fille se tenait devant lui, le regard dissimulé sous l'ombre de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, tandis que sa tête était légèrement inclinée vers l'avant. Ses tremblements n'avaient pas cessé. Au contraire même, ils avaient redoublé.

– S'il te plaît… murmura-t-elle.

– Q-Quoi… ?

– S'il te plaît… répéta l'élève sans bouger.

Puis elle releva enfin les yeux vers le rouquin. Et c'est alors qu'il les vit. Ces yeux. Les mêmes que Kuroko tout à l'heure, avec cette fente reptilienne dans les prunelles scintillantes et émeraudes de la vampiresse *****.

– Donne-moi ton sang, dit-elle dans un rictus dévoilant ses crocs acérés.

Au même moment, trois autres silhouettes vêtues de l'uniforme de l'Académie sortirent de l'ombre pour venir entourer le pauvre Kagami complètement abasourdi. La vue des dents et du regard affûté l'avaient de nouveau paralysé, une boule de peur lui écrasant le bide.

– C-C'est pas possible !

Réaction qui lui valurent des ricanements de la part de ses camarades. La main de la fille se resserra sur sa gorge, tandis que sa langue fit le tour de ses lèvres affamées.

– Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu un véritable repas… Je suppose qu'on peut goûter celui-ci pour s'assurer qu'il soit digne de nous porter compagnie ?

– Je suis sûr que personne n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, susurra l'un des garçons à ses côtés.

Kagami réalisa ce qu'ils comptaient faire à la seconde où il entendit le mot "goûter." Dans un ultime mouvement désespéré, il plaqua son pied dans l'estomac de son assaillante et l'envoya à quelques mètres derrière elle. Le fait qu'elle ne fut pas repoussée plus loin que ça le choqua. C'est qu'il y avait mis toute sa force, quand même ! Personne n'en serait ressorti entièrement indemne, surtout une fille !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se mit à courir le plus loin possible de ces dégénérés.

 _Bordel de merde ! Où est-ce que je suis tombé ?! Réveille-toi Taiga ! Réveille-toi bon sang !_

Une ombre furtive attira son attention, le coupant dans ses pensées paniquées. L'ombre en question cessa de bouger quand la véritable forme physique du jeune homme s'immobilisa à dix pas devant le rouquin. Deux autres mouvements vifs apparurent derrière lui et Kagami sut alors qu'il était littéralement pris au piège.

Il envoya un coup sur l'un au hasard mais sa cible esquiva sans peine. Pareil pour l'autre qui eut un rictus amusé pendant que les poings du nouveau fouettaient le vide à quelques centimètres de son visage.

– C'est inutile, ricana le troisième élève, tu ne peux rien contre nous.

– Éloignez-vous !

– Reste tranquille et tout se passera bien.

– Vous foutez pas de moi ! Je ne vous permets pas de…

Encore une fois, sa tête vint frapper le bois d'un arbre non loin de lui. C'était encore cette fille qu'il avait réussi à écarter deux minutes avant. Était-ce une manie chez elle de coller les gens contre les arbres ?

– Ton sang… souffla-t-elle en approchant dangereusement.

– T'es vraiment persistante ! Lâche-moi, merde !

Impossible de l'éloigner cette fois, elle était presque entièrement collée à lui et plus que quelques centimètres séparaient ses dents de sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Il allait se faire vider de son sang par des vampires psychopathes (dont il n'approuvait toujours pas l'existence d'ailleurs), et puis quoi ? Juste crever lamentablement comme ça ? Juste parce qu'il est venu dans cette école où il pensait enfin avoir une autre chance après avoir merdé dans toutes les autres ?

– F-Fuck… ! jura-t-il juste quand son assaillante s'était ruée sur sa gorge, prête à mordre.

Et juste au moment où ses crocs allaient rencontrer la chair lisse et tendre de l'humain, une voix dans leur dos les stoppa tout mouvement.

– Arrêtez !

Ce fut comme une voix divine pour Kagami qui cessa de réciter toutes sortes de prières bouddhistes sans aucun sens dès qu'il avait senti la mort arriver. Hésitant, il ouvrit un œil et constata que l'autre dingue ne l'avait pas encore touché. Cette dernière avait porté son attention sur celui qui avait osé l'interrompre en plein "repas", haussant un sourcil quand elle identifia ledit gêneur apparu de nulle part.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Curieux, le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et se figea.

– Je peux vous retourner la question, répliqua Kuroko sans ciller. Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à sortir du périmètre de l'école.

Une aura sombre envahit la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne vienne faire apparaître un horrible rictus malsain sur ses lèvres, désignant Kagami d'un coup d'œil :

– C'est juste que le petit nouveau s'était aventuré dans la forêt sans connaître le règlement. On a seulement pensé à le ramener gentiment avec nous, pas vrai ?

Les autres affichèrent le même sourire qui ne dissimulait aucunement leur mensonge aussi gros que le Monde. Tetsuya fronça les sourcils, pleinement conscient des mauvaises intentions dont leur esprit était rempli. Il n'y avait pas plus évident…

– Lâchez-le.

Il regarda Kagami qui arborait toujours cette expression choquée depuis tout à l'heure. Il continua, ses yeux encrés dans ceux de la vampiresse avec une extrême détermination :

– Le Programme Rabbit n'a certainement pas été mis en place pour que vous puissiez vous jeter sur le premier humain comme des bêtes sauvages. Il a été conçu pour vous apprendre à vous contrôler. Est-ce là tout ce dont vous êtes capables ? N'aviez-vous pas un objectif précis en venant dans cette école ? Si vos efforts ne se résument qu'à ça, alors vous ne valez pas mieux que des humains.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

– Encore une fois : relâchez-le, ordonna Tetsuya en ignorant leurs indignations.

Son ton plutôt autoritaire fit fulminer les vampires qui serrèrent les dents, prêts à lui sauter à la gorge à son tour. Ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement du plus petit, tels des fauves face à un lapin complètement inoffensif.

La fille desserra sa prise sur Kagami, son attention entièrement tournée vers Kuroko :

– De quel droit oses-tu nous faire la leçon ? Tu penses valoir mieux que nous, c'est ça ? Juste parce que tu as l'attention de Akashi-san et des autres ne veut pas dire que tu nous es supérieur ! En aucun cas tu n'as le privilège de nous ordonner quoi que ce soit.

Elle relâcha le rouquin qui se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, frottant doucement sa gorge de sa main. Elle s'avança vers le turquoise à pas furieux.

– Nous ne valons pas mieux que des humains ? Qu'un faible comme toi m'insulte de la sorte… je ne peux l'accepter. Le même sang qu'eux coule dans tes veines. Tu es le plus méprisable de tous !

… _Quoi ?_ Kagami haussa un sourcil.

– Apprend où est ta place ! s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant sur le jeune garçon.

Sa rapidité fut telle qu'on ne la vit que lorsqu'elle ne se retrouva plus qu'à un souffle de lui, prête à lui porter un coup en direction de sa jugulaire. Kagami hurla inconsciemment le nom de Kuroko, non-préparé à ce qu'un meurtre se déroule juste sous ses yeux. Il les garda grands ouverts, espérant qu'un miracle se produise en une micro seconde avant que le pire ne se produise.

Est-ce que c'était possible ? Est-ce qu'un miracle pouvait vraiment arriver maintenant et sauver Kuroko d'une mort quasi-certaine… ?

– YAAAAAAH !

Avant même que les griffes lacérées du vampire viennent effleurer la peau de Kuroko, une masse à forme humaine vint la percuter de plein fouet à l'aide de ses deux pieds joints. Des cheveux châtains apparurent dans le champ de vision du bleuté, reconnaissant aussitôt son camarade sorti de nulle part.

La fille se fit projeter beaucoup plus loin qu'avec le coup de Kagami tout à l'heure, la heurtant à son tour contre un arbre dont le tronc se creusa sous le coup de l'impact. Les autres vampires regardèrent avec horreur l'incident qui venait de se produire.

Kagami essayait de garder ses yeux à l'intérieur de ses orbites pendant que Kuroko s'était tourné vers son camarade, retombé agilement à côté de lui.

– Naoki-kun ?

– Bon sang, Kuroko ! cria ce dernier, c'est toujours pareil avec toi !

Celui-ci regarda son ami sans rien dire.

– Un moment t'es là, puis dès que je regarde ailleurs trois secondes tu disparais sans rien dire, pour te retrouver dans des situations toujours aussi périlleuses ! Ça ne peut plus durer ! Il faut que t'arrêtes ! Préviens-moi au moins, j'en sais rien, mais ne te volatilises pas comme tu le fais à longueur de journée bon sang ! Tu sais pas à quel point je panique quand je ne te vois plus ! Je suis traumatisé, tu le sais ça ?! Traumatisé ! Je suis responsable de ta sûreté nom d'un chien !

Il finit ses lamentations en secouant le concerné comme un prunier, agissant comme une mère au bout du rouleau. Kuroko le laissait faire, il n'avait pas besoin de répondre pour exprimer son air las et impassible qui se transmettait déjà par ses profonds yeux bleus fixés en silence sur Naoki. Et pendant que celui-ci était encore en train de reprocher son vis-à-vis de ses mauvaises habitudes, les deux ne virent pas tout de suite les autres élèves les entourer de toute part.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'un d'eux leur promit de les faire payer que le duo leur prêta à nouveau attention. L'un se jeta sur le dernier arrivant qui bloqua sans mal son attaque malgré la force employée. Naoki empoigna sa jambe et l'envoya valdinguer à son tour.

Le deuxième prit l'autre hybride pour cible. Comme la jeune fille tout à l'heure, il tenta de s'en prendre à sa jugulaire. Sauf que sa main rencontra du vide à l'endroit où le visage de Tetsuya se tenait une seconde avant.

Perdu, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant le garçon qui avait subitement disparu. Un coup le propulsa en avant. Il pivota la tête, mais personne ne se trouvait dans son dos. Un autre coup le heurta sur le côté. Encore une fois, son regard ne parvint pas à intercepter la silhouette de Kuroko.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une présence de l'autre côté qu'il porta son attention sur sa gauche. Tetsuya, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le vampire le repère aussi vite, ouvrit grands les yeux et para instinctivement le coup que son opposant lui envoya. Ce dernier était encore surpris de la soudaine réapparition du turquoise, ce fut donc facile pour Kuroko d'agir à son tour et de réaliser les mouvements qu'il avait appris d'Akashi pour venir immobiliser l'étudiant.

De son côté, Naoki avait fait son possible pour assommer son attaquant qui persistait à s'en prendre à lui. La patience avait commencé à se faire ressentir, alors le jeune garçon avait attendu d'être bien placé avant que l'autre vampire s'élance dans sa direction pour une énième attaque. Un rictus étira le visage du châtain. Il sauta gracieusement par-dessus son adversaire et juste quand son attaquant remarqua le tronc dans lequel il fonçait, le garçon maintint sa tête dans cette direction et la poussa d'un coup sec contre l'écorce terriblement solide. Véritablement assommé cette fois, il retomba lourdement sur le sol.

– Pfiou ! Sacrément obstinée ceux-là ! s'exclama Naoki en se frottant les mains.

– Naoki-kun, tu vas bien ?

– Bien sûr que je vais bien. C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question !

– J'ai pu m'en sortir, ça va, répondit le turquoise toujours en maintenant le garçon au sol.

– Tch… toi et tes idées stupides !

Il grommela encore toute sorte de plaintes à propos de l'entêtement sans fin de Kuroko. Il était en train de sermonner lorsqu'un détail le percuta.

– Hé… y en avait pas un troisième ?

Kuroko réalisa aussitôt leur erreur. Oh non, s'ils avaient laissé le troisième élève s'échapper il risquait d'amener d'autres renforts qui n'allaient certainement pas leur rendre les choses plus faciles… Naoki jura avant de commencer à courir en direction de l'académie. Il n'allait pas laisser cette enflure-

– Bande d'enfoirés ! cria une voix grave derrière Kuroko.

Ce dernier réagit trop tard. Le temps qu'il se tourne, qu'il relâche sa prise et vienne se défendre, l'adversaire aura déjà frappé. Il leva les yeux sur le vampire par réflexe, attendant de se prendre un coup qui l'amocherait sans doute bien assez pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Mais avant qu'il ait faire quoi que ce soit, Kagami apparut dans le dos de l'adversaire, armé d'un épais bâton qu'il cogna contre sa nuque. Ce dernier s'immobilisa, chancela en avant et finit par s'écrouler dans la terre.

Kuroko fixa son bienfaiteur avec des yeux pleins de surprise.

– Je… commença Kagami, je l'ai vu s'approcher et… j'ai foncé sans réfléchir.

Naoki, arrêté dans sa course lors de l'attaque-surprise, se mit à souffler de soulagement. Il avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant ce que l'autre allait faire à son camarade.

Kagami laissa tomber son bâton et observa le résultat de la courte bataille entre les deux vainqueurs et les perdants à terre. Il avait assisté à toute la scène. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu une chose pareille. En particulier cette technique que Kuroko avait utilisé contre l'autre type. Il l'avait carrément vu disparaître ! Disparaître et réapparaître comme une image que l'on zappait à l'aide d'une télécommande.

– C'était quoi cette technique tout à l'heure ? finit-il par demander sans masquer sa curiosité.

Tetsuya lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il comprit rapidement de quoi Kagami voulait parler.

– Oh, ça.

– On aurait dit une sorte d'illusion ou... un tour de magie ou je ne sais quoi ! J'ai bien failli te prendre pour un ninja tu sais.

Kuroko tiqua sur le mot ninja. Il secoua la tête, rectifiant ses propos :

– C'est un style de combat que l'on m'a appris il y a quelques temps. On pourrait comparer ça à une illusion comme tu dis, mais c'est un peu différent.

– Oh, je vois. En tout cas c'était… complètement dingue.

– Je ne le maîtrise pas encore assez bien. Il me faudrait davantage d'entraînement.

Kagami le scruta quelques secondes. Même s'il dit ne pas encore parfaitement le maîtriser, c'était quand même assez époustouflant pour le peu qu'il avait vu. S'il arrive à battre ce genre de type avec cette technique encore en cours d'acquisition, qu'est-ce que ça donnera lorsqu'elle sera parfaitement au point… ? De légers frissons l'envahirent rien qu'au fait d'y penser.

Le combat de Naoki lui avait aussi coupé le souffle. Ces deux garçons étaient vraiment quelque chose. Leur puissance de frappe, leur rapidité, leur agilité même… Aucun de ces faits n'avaient de traits humains. C'était comme ce que lui avait dit Kuroko. Ils étaient vraiment des…

– Kagami-kun, appela la douce voix du bleuté.

L'interpellé baissa les yeux et fut surpris en croisant les orbes d'un clair éblouissant suivi d'un petit sourire d'une honnêteté sans pareille.

– Merci pour tout à l'heure.

Il se surprit à rougir légèrement sans que son cerveau ne se rende compte, tellement il était ébahi par tant de pureté dans ce regard et ce sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Voyant que Tetsuya continuait de le fixer, le rouquin détourna le regard, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

– C'est… c'est rien ! C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, j'ai bien failli y passer à vrai-dire…

Il se tourna à nouveaux vers les élèves assommés au sol. La conversation entre lui et le bleuté lui revint en mémoire et tout à coup, il se sentit extrêmement stupide et pathétique.

– Euh… je crois que je te dois aussi des excuses. J'aurais dû… te croire avant que ça ne dégénère.

– Tu n'y es pour rien. Tes réactions étaient tout à fait normales, tu n'as rien à te reprocher Kagami-kun. Tout être-humain saint d'esprit aurait agi de la même façon.

Le nouveau fut tout de même un peu soulagé d'entendre ces paroles. Il n'était pas le seul à le penser, comme ça. Il avait au moins un poids de moins sur la conscience après s'être rendu compte que Kuroko ne cherchait absolument pas à le blâmer…

Les deux rejoignirent Naoki qui finissait de ligoter le dernier vampire encore conscient avec la cravate de celui-ci.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? demanda le garçon d'un ton venimeux. Nous dénoncer ?

– Ha, si tu savais ! grogna le châtain. Non seulement on va te dénoncer, mais en plus je ne me gênerai pas pour balancer à Akashi le fait que vous vous en êtes pris au nouveau et à Kuroko ! J'espère qu'avec ça vous êtes prêts à plier bagages, parce qu'on risque de ne pas vous revoir avant très, très longtemps.

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Son regard se voulait dur et froid, mais les garçons ne loupèrent pas la faible lueur de peur qui envahissait ses prunelles assombries. Il lâcha un juron.

– Naoki, intervint le turquoise. Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient, je pense qu'ils retiendront la leçon maintenant.

– Hé ?! T'es sérieux ?

– Leur punition s'arrête là, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et puis tout s'est bien terminé, alors n'allons pas plus loin.

Naoki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pareil pour le vampire à plat ventre qui observait Kuroko d'un regard totalement incrédule.

– Mais ça aurait pu très mal se finir tu sais ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si on avait perdu ?!

– On a gagné alors n'y pensons pas.

– Mais… Tu… ! Kuroko ! s'exaspéra son camarade.

Kagami regardait faire les garçons sans oser s'introduire dans leur altercation verbale. Incroyable. Ce type était incroyable. Il devait avouer qu'il était éberlué par la simplicité d'esprit du garçon. Ces gars venaient de l'attaquer et il les laissait s'en tirer comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Si ça n'avait été que lui, Kagami aurait déjà cherché à leur faire payer au centuple !

Kuroko commença à avancer en direction de l'académie.

– Allons-y. On est déjà en retard pour le cours de cet après-midi.

Naoki tomba presque à genoux à l'entente du mot "cours." Il suivit désespérément son ami, non sans tourner un dernier coup d'œil au seul vampire conscient :

– Eh toi ! Ne va pas croire que parce que mon pote t'a pardonné, je vais en rester là. La prochaine fois que tu tente quelque chose contre lui ou le nouveau, tu auras affaire à moi, c'est bien compris ?

– Naoki. Tais-toi et avance.

Kagami suivit également les deux garçons après une courte hésitation. Il n'était pas question qu'il reste une seule seconde avec des types qui ont essayé de le vider de son sang il n'y a même pas cinq minutes !

Rattrapant rapidement le turquoise, il se mit en tête de ne plus jamais traîner seul dans les parages à moins d'être accompagné de personnes confiantes. Et pour le moment, les seules personnes confiantes de son nouvel entourage n'étaient que ces deux garçons qui étaient délibérément venus à sa rescousse. Il lança un coup d'œil en biais, observant le vampire aux cheveux clairs qui marchait à ses côtés. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser que sa tête martelait à force d'y penser.

– Kuroko.

L'interpellé croisa son regard.

– Il y a… énormément de trucs que j'aimerais te demander.

L'autre hocha la tête.

– Je suppose que oui. Après les cours, je t'expliquerai tout ce qu'i savoir sur l'académie et les vampires. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras tout une fois que je t'aurai raconté l'essentiel.

– Hum, d'accord.

Sur ce, les trois adolescents se dirigèrent en silence vers l'immense portail imposant à quelques pas de là.

Kagami eut une boule au ventre quand il pris conscience que toute l'académie était constituée d'élèves comme ceux qui l'avaient attaqué tout à l'heure. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de se cacher de tous ces prédateurs avides de sang qui lui tourneraient autour comme un vulgaire morceau de viande alléchante… Un long frisson parcourut son corps, le faisant tressaillir.

Sans y penser une seconde de plus, il passa le portail intimidant en même temps que les deux autres, non sans une légère appréhension qui commençait à le prendre aux tripes au fur et à mesure qu'il s'engouffrait dans l'établissement.

Espérons qu'il survive au moins les trois prochains jours…

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***** _vampiresse_ : Alors oui, ce mot existe d'après ce que j'ai vu sur internet. Il n'est juste pas "officiel" dans le langage couramment utilisé apparemment. Oui, moi aussi je le trouve bizarre alors je l'utiliserai pas beaucoup. _(Ça me fait penser à un nom de medicament...)_

* * *

 _Yo, c'est encore moi ! J'aimerais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont donné le sourire et auxquelles j'ai repensé pendant que j'écrivais ce 4e chapitre. Vous êtes magiques, vous le savez ça ?_

 _Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu pour quelques uns (j'ai fait du tri dans mes MP, c'était le chaos absolu), donc je risque de me répéter pour certains, désolée !_

 _ **Rosie** : Initialement j'ai prévu une trentaine de chapitres, mais je n'ai aucune idée de combien ça va me prendre en réalité. Pas trop j'espère, il serait dommage d'éterniser l'histoire pour rien ;) et j'ai ajouté "yaoi" au résumé parce que je comptais en faire un depuis le début, mais je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se passer. :)_

 _ **Olympe 2** : Oui, j'aime montrer leur affection pour Tetsuya comme dans le manga original à Teiko ! Je sais pas, ça donne un peu de charme en plus ^^_

 _ **Emimie** : Héhé, excellente question ! Tu verras, tu verras !_

 _ **ajiahdompey** : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que mon univers te plaise ^^ Oui, il y aura un léger KagaKuro mais ce sera plus un one-sided qu'un véritable pairing... Moi aussi je préfère de loin le Akakuro, je te rassure xD _

_**Cassou102** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite continue à te plaire ~ _

_**Heavenly's** : Haha ! Oui en effet, sort de cette fiction monochrome animals ! Je suis ravie qu'autant de gens connaisse ce manga, il est tout simplement magique ! Oh, mais il y a déjà pas mal de gens qui me lisent, c'est déjà bien ! Tant que ça plaît c'est l'essentiel ^^_

 _ **TetsunaAkashi** : Thanks ! Décidément, tout le monde connaît ce manga xD Allez, faisons une secte des fans Monochromers et dominons le monde, nom d'un pingouin à plumes ! _

_**Lys012** : Merci beaucoup ! Le Akakuro est déjà décidé pour les couples. Après j'ai envisagé un léger AoKise mais je suis pas encore sûre... on verra bien ;)_

* * *

Merci à tout le monde pour vos avis, n'hésitez pas pour les autres de laisser une trace aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ~

Merci à tous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !

* * *

(PS : Il y a aussi un vote sur mon profil, pour savoir sur quelles fictions vous voudriez que j'avance le plus. N'hésitez pas à voter si ça vous intéresse !)


	6. Chapitre 5

_Hello ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 5 ~  
Je sais, j'avais dit qu'il serait prêt en début du mois d'août mais malgré les vacances j'ai eu moins de temps que prévu... L'important c'est qu'il soit publié en août... haha._

 _Aussi, je rappelle que cette fic impliquera du yaoi à l'avenir, vous êtes prévenues :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _KUROKO NO BLOOD - Chapitre 5_**

 **.**

Le crépuscule recouvrait le ciel d'un orange de plus en plus sombre. Le soir était tombé et les élèves de Silent Falls se dirigeaient peu à peu vers les dortoirs. Ça valait également pour Kuroko et Kagami qui venaient tout juste de finir leur dernier cour de la journée. Malgré leur arrivé tardive un peu plus tôt, ils avaient pu suivre le reste de la leçon après une excuse complètement farfelue de la part de Naoki.

Le rouquin avait donc suivi son mentor jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre… qui en fait s'était révélée être la même que Kuroko.

\- Eh ?! s'étonna Kagami, pourquoi on se retrouve dans la même chambre ? J'étais pas censé être seul ? C'est pas risqué de mettre un… _vampire_ et un humain au même endroit ?!

\- Je ne l'ai su que récemment aussi, répondit nonchalamment le plus petit en passant le cadre de la porte. Entre, fais comme chez toi.

Kagami se décida à bouger après deux secondes d'hésitation. Il resta un moment devant l'entrée, observant la petite chambre toute simple dans laquelle il allait passer l'année. Le décor était un peu plus vieillot que le bâtiment scolaire, mais ça ne manquait pas de charme. Les meubles étaient en bois somptueusement sculpté et les murs d'un bleu pâle aux quelques motifs en légers reliefs rendait les lieux beaucoup moins morbides que ce qu'aurait pensé le jeune homme.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, tu n'as strictement rien à craindre avec moi. Akashi n'aurait certainement pas permis de nous mettre dans la même chambre dans le cas contraire.

\- En parlant de ça…

\- Je sais, le coupa Kuroko, j'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'allais tout t'expliquer.

Il retira rapidement ses chaussures et s'assit au milieu de son lit, invitant Kagami à faire de même. Il replia ses genoux contre lui et releva les yeux sur l'humain qui venait de s'installer sur l'autre matelas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais savoir, Kagami-kun ?

L'autre se gratta la nuque d'un geste nerveux.

\- Je sais pas trop… j'ai tellement de questions que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Il soupira, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Déjà, depuis quand existe-t-il des écoles de ce genre ? Je veux dire, des écoles de… de vampires dont personne n'est au courant de rien ?

\- Ce genre d'établissement ne courent pas les rues d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Ils sont tellement rares qu'ils peuvent quasiment se compter sur les doigts de nos mains.

\- Au japon ?

\- Dans le monde entier.

Kagami déglutit. Si peu d'académies pour les gens de leur espèce… c'était presque surréaliste. Quoique, à en voir le nombre de gens qui ne connaissaient pas leur existence, tout devenait logique.

\- Ils ont été conçus il y a plus d'un siècle. Après avoir été en guerre depuis toujours, les humains et les vampires ont finalement trouvé un chemin d'entente qui les ont permis de coexister dans la paix. Ainsi sont apparues les premières académies vampiriques de toute l'histoire. Leur but est principalement de permettre aux jeunes vampires encore inexpérimentés de gérer leur soif de sang afin de les initier à se mêler aux humains en toute discrétion.

Kagami se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

\- Tu es sûr que les autres apprennent à se contrôler ici ? Parce qu'avec la scène de cet après-midi j'ai vraiment du mal à le croire…

La question parut gêner le turquoise un moment. Il détourna le regard, essayant de formuler sa réponse :

\- Certains ont… encore un peu de mal avec le protocole de l'académie. En particulier ceux de première année. C'est un nouveau mode de vie pour eux qui sortent à peine du confort de leur famille. Essaye de les comprendre Kagami-kun.

\- Ils n'ont pourtant pas essayé de me comprendre, moi, quand je n'avais pas envie de leur donner mon sang, grommela-t-il.

\- Un peu de patience. Ils commencent tout juste à apprendre, il leur faudra du temps avant de s'y habituer. C'est peut-être un peu effrayant au début mais tu verras au fur et à mesure que ce ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes.

Kagami allait pour rétorquer le contraire, mais l'expression assurée dans les prunelles de Kuroko l'en empêcha. Quelque chose dans son regard reflétait un sentiment de vécu. Le nouveau fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil vers son interlocuteur.

\- Il t'est arrivé la même chose ?

La question surprit le turquoise qui croisa à nouveau les yeux de son nouveau camarade de chambre. Contre toute attente, il se mit à sourire légèrement, forçant Kagami à se faire rage pour dissimuler son léger embarras.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais Akashi a très vite calmé les choses, alors tout s'est bien passé. Enfin, généralement.

Kagami resta sceptique à l'entente du dernier mot. Mais il l'oublia bien vite lorsque le nom précédemment cité vint tilter dans son esprit.

\- Akashi… c'est le type qui m'a accueilli tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il en recevant un simple hochement de tête de la part de Kuroko. Il y a un truc à propos de ces gars que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Ce sont des élèves comme les autres n'est-ce pas ? Alors comment se fait-il qu'ils soient là à faire le travail des adultes en dirigeant l'académie comme si c'était la leur ?

Le turquoise réprima un petit sourire. Visiblement, ce garçon n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier la petite introduction d'Akashi tout à l'heure. Il faut dire que ce dernier aimait bien montrer sa supériorité authentique à quiconque croisait son chemin, en particulier aux plus susceptibles de donner du fil à retordre à l'avenir. Et Kagami avait tout l'air d'être de ceux qui n'appréciaient guère être commandés.

\- Akashi-kun et les quatre autres que tu as vu sont les généraux de l'école. Cette catégorie d'élèves est issue de famille noble, voire au-delà de la noblesse qui contribue grandement au financement de l'académie par le biais de leurs parents qui ont principalement un rôle au sein du gouvernement vampirique. Cette procédure peut être vue comme une récompense pour ceux grâce à qui l'école perdure, mais c'est surtout pour apprendre aux jeunes vampires la notion d'indépendance et de responsabilité. Voilà pourquoi il n'y a presque aucun adulte au sein de l'établissement hormis les professeurs.

\- Quoi ?!

Les expressions incrédules de Kagami chaque fois qu'un détail le surprenait ne manquait pas d'amuser le turquoise.

Il continua d'énumérer les principales fonctions des principaux piliers de l'école encore un petit moment. Ce fut une longue introduction au final, mais Kagami réussit à peu près à mieux cerner l'endroit dans lequel il était tombé. Enfin, il n'acceptait toujours pas les pleins pouvoirs donnés au président et ses acolytes, mais il allait devoir faire avec pour le moment.

Kagami resta silencieux de petites secondes, puis fit claquer sa langue et s'allongea à moitié sur son lit, optant pour une position plus confortable que la précédente.

\- Est-ce que c'est pareil pour toutes les écoles de vampires ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée Kagami-kun. Mes connaissances ne s'étalent pas plus loin qu'ici. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir répondre à toutes tes autres questions.

\- Laisse tomber, soupira le nouveau en agitant vaguement la main. J'ai appris l'essentiel, ça me suffit pour l'instant.

\- Tu veux savoir autre chose ? s'enquit le demi-vampire en croisant les prunelles rouges de son mentoré.

\- Ouais.

Finalement, Kagami se leva de sa position précédente et vint s'asseoir au bord du matelas, son regard toujours concentré sur celui de Kuroko.

\- Parlons de toi, dit-il. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à ton sujet et ça me perturbe depuis le début.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je… Euh, eh bien…

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, nerveux.

\- Je n'avais qu'une infime impression au départ mais il y a décidément un truc qui cloche avec toi. Tu… tu n'as pas l'air comme les élèves d'ici. J'ai bien vu que t'étais un vampire, ça j'ai compris mais… Tu as comme une… prestance différentes des autres. Et je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'a dit l'autre folle-dingue tout à l'heure.

La scène était encore fraîche dans son esprit. Il revoyait parfaitement l'attaque des élèves, Kuroko venu l'aider et le court combat qui a eu lieu peu de temps après. Mais il se souvenait surtout de cette phrase sortie de la bouche du vampire juste avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à Kuroko… _"Le même sang qu'eux coule dans tes veines. Tu es le plus méprisable de tous !"_

\- Est-ce qu'elle parlait… des humains ?

Kuroko ne dit rien. Son silence creusa le doute au fond de Taiga.

\- Ça voudrait dire que tu es vampire et… humain à la fois ? continua celui-ci.

Kuroko baissa les yeux. Si son expression demeurait indéchiffrable aux yeux de Kagami, en réalité le jeune homme réfléchissait à maintes façons possibles d'expliquer sa situation à ce dernier aussi simplement que possible. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'étaler sa vie à des inconnus qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer, surtout lorsque cet inconnu en particulier refusait plus ou moins de croire aux êtres surnaturels alors qu'il avait une évidence juste devant les yeux…

Il releva finalement la tête :

\- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà intéressé aux mythes, Kagami-kun ?

\- Pas que je sache. Toutes ces légendes débiles existent uniquement pour effrayer les gens en leur faisant croire des choses complètement surréalistes tout en les prenant pour des idiots.

Il s'arrêta, se tournant aussitôt vers l'autre adolescent qui n'avait pas changé d'expression :

\- Enfin, c-c'était ce que je pensais avant de venir dans cet endroit tu sais…

\- Beaucoup de recherches et d'inventions ont été faites autour de ces mythes pendant des siècles et des siècles. Pour les vampires cependant, le terme « d'hybride » fut le plus récent de tous il y a de cela une centaine d'années. Bien que les gens n'y ont pas vraiment fait attention et que beaucoup refusaient de croire ce phénomène, leur existence était bel et bien réelle.

Kagami ne dit rien, enregistrant petit à petit les informations du garçon en décryptant bien chaque passage de sorte qu'il ne loupe pas une seule partie. Mais ce que venait de dire Kuroko arrêta temporairement son mécanisme neurologique. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Attends… tu veux dire par là que…

Tetsuya hocha la tête.

\- Tu- tu es… !?

\- Un hybride, oui. Humain et vampire. Deux espèces totalement opposée dans un seul et même corps.

\- Mais comment ?!

Le choc sur le visage du rouge amusa le turquoise. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il continua :

\- Ma mère était un vampire, et mon père un humain.

Il haussa brièvement les épaules en fixant un point inexistant devant lui.

– Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'ils m'ont miraculeusement donné naissance.

– Attend, attend ! Tu veux dire que... t'es comme l'espèce de gamine dans le film là… c'était quoi déjà ? _Twilight_ ?!

Kuroko lui donna un regard sceptique. L'autre aurait presque juré apercevoir une pointe de répugnance dans ses yeux s'il ne s'était pas montré aussi inexpressif…

– Kagami-kun, ne me dis pas que tu regardes ce genre de truc…

– Q-Quoi ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non, m-mais tout le monde connaît.. !

L'impression de passer pour un idiot auprès de son prétendu mentor l'offusquait. Il se racla la gorge, tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

Il se tint le menton en se remémorant tous les films surnaturels qu'il avait regardé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait vu pas mal de types du même genre que Tetsuya. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à mieux le cerner… ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était pris d'une terrible envie de le questionner à propos d'éventuels super-pouvoirs, mais Kuroko allait sans aucun doute une fois de plus le fixer bizarrement en guise de réponse, comme tout à l'heure…

Il se contenta d'une autre question à la place.

– Les autres n'aiment pas les gens de ton espèce ?

– Disons plutôt que je les intrigue.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil.

– Je suis un vampire avec des gènes humains en moi. Ils méprisent ces humains mais ne peuvent se passer de leur sang. D'après toi Kagami-kun, devraient-ils me voir comme un allié ou un ennemi ?

– Tu me poses une colle là.

– Tu vois, toi non plus tu ne saurais faire la différence. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils préfèrent se tenir éloignés de moi. Du moins, quand ils ne sont pas pris d'une soudaine envie d'hémoglobine…

– Urgh… arrête ça, tu me donnes la gerbe.

Il en avait des frissons dans tout le corps rien que de repenser à ces crocs qui s'apprêtaient à s'enfoncer dans son cou… Une grimace déforma momentanément son expression. Au moins il aura eu les renseignements nécessaires sur ce maudit endroit qui lui préparait bien des surprises.

Il soupira en se frottant la nuque. Ça avait été une journée fatigante, et cette discussion plus ou moins étrange n'arrangeait pas son épuisement.

À peine avaient-ils fini leur conversation qu'on vint toquer à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt et Kagami se tendit lorsqu'il aperçut des cheveux rouge framboise passer l'encadrement de l'entrée. Kuroko se releva rapidement à côté de son lit pour faire face au visiteur particulier.

\- Bonsoir Akashi-kun.

\- Bonsoir, Tetsuya.

Sentant ses battements accélérer, Taiga scruta Akashi depuis son lit. La présence du vampire ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance, surtout lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul face à deux suceurs de sang, hybride ou non. Le visiteur jeta un coup d'œil au nouvel élève.

\- Je suis simplement venu vérifier si Kagami Taiga était bien installé et si tout s'est bien passé.

En tournant la tête vers Kuroko, Kagami devina que la question indirecte lui était adressée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa un peu mieux. En évitant de mentionner l'attaque surprise dans la forêt, il répondit :

\- Tout… tout va bien. Kuroko m'a guidé tout le long. Les cours sont intéressants et les élèves… vraiment, um… _sympathiques_.

Il dut se faire rage pour prononcer le dernier mot le plus naturellement possible. Si le général avait remarqué l'attitude du nouveau, il fit mine de l'ignorer.

\- Bien, répondit simplement Akashi qui se désintéressa bien vite de l'humain.

Son regard se porta alors sur le turquoise dont les prunelles claires étaient rivés dans les siennes. Kagami s'aperçut du silence pesant qui avait imprégné la chambre depuis l'arrivée du vampire. Il se leva nerveusement :

\- Je… Je dois aller aux toilettes, dit-il avant de passer la porte et de déambuler dans le couloir.

L'ambiance tombée dans la chambre dès la venue d'Akashi était devenue insupportable pour le pauvre Taiga. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait eu l'impression d'être de trop… Peut-être était-ce juste une impression donnée par la présence de deux vampires dans la même pièce. Dès sa première rencontre avec le général, il avait su qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre. L'instinct, probablement. Il faut dire que pour se frotter aux gens pas nets, Kagami était devenu un habitué au fil de toutes ces bagarres qui avaient causé ses expulsions répétées. Rien que de s'en rappeler le crispait de toute part.

Il lâcha un soupir et continua son avancée aléatoire dans le dortoir en espérant croiser aucun résident.

 _..._

\- Il a l'air différent des autres humains que j'ai pu voir, commença Akashi une fois l'autre tête rouge partie.

\- Il l'est, confirma Kuroko.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait… ?

\- Je lui ai dit.

Le garçon observa la réaction du vampire. Pas même un trait de surprise ou de contrariété n'était présent dans son expression totalement neutre, à la grande surprise de l'hybride. Il n'avait pas pensé à mal lorsqu'il avait tout dévoilé à Kagami. Il s'était simplement dit que lui révéler directement l'aurait moins effrayé que de se retrouver attaqué par une bande de suceur de sang sans s'y attendre, même si ce plan risquait fortement de contrecarrer celui d'Akashi qui consistait à garder Kagami le plus longtemps possible à l'Académie.

Le général s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui, Tetsuya ?

S'installant de nouveau sur son lit, Kuroko fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Kagami-kun a l'air robuste, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il n'est pas rassuré d'apprendre qu'il vivra avec des vampires à partir d'aujourd'hui, mais il est toujours là.

\- Pour l'instant, compléta le rouquin d'un ton sarcastique.

Il se tourna entièrement vers Kuroko en s'adossant à la vitre derrière lui. Cette fois, Kuroko dévia son regard. La présence d'Akashi le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait jamais à savoir à quoi il pensait, ni ce qu'il prévoyait. Le garçon était une énigme en lui-même.

Mais son malaise n'était pas uniquement le fait de l'aura imposante du vampire. Kuroko était encore parfaitement conscient que sa situation actuelle n'était due qu'à cette seule et unique personne en face de lui. Le souvenir de cette nuit était encore fraîche dans son esprit, et il le revivait presque à chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence. Kuroko ne pouvait s'empêcher se tendre dès l'instant où il rencontrait ces yeux hétérochromes qui semblaient toujours le déposséder de toutes pensées autres que le vampire en question.

Dans ses réflexions, il ne fit pas attention au rouquin qui l'observait en silence, attentif à la moindre nervosité de ses traits qui trahissaient ce à quoi il pensait. Il s'avança :

\- M'en veux-tu encore, Tetsuya ?

Celui-ci redressa aussitôt la tête et ses prunelles azurées se retrouvèrent prisonnières dans celles du général.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, admit-il, je suis juste…

\- Furieux ? Malheureux ?

Il s'avança encore.

\- Ou bien tout simplement... nostalgique ?

Il lui faisait maintenant face, ses yeux baissés dans les siens qui ne parvenaient plus à regarder ailleurs. Le cœur de Kuroko commença à s'emballer sans raison. La proximité du vampire lui donnait du mal à rester tranquille. Akashi avait vu clair au fond de lui. Il parvenait toujours à le cerner, quoi qu'il fasse. Kuroko était comme un livre ouvert pour le vampire malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître le plus imperturbable possible, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Comment lui dire qu'il était départagé entre ces trois sentiments qui le tiraillaient de l'intérieur depuis ce jour ? Akashi le savait sûrement, mais il ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il n'aura pas entendu la réponse de vive voix.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu te dis que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si je n'étais pas subitement réapparu dans ta vie.

\- Non.

\- Tu croyais sûrement ne plus jamais me revoir après cette tragédie, à l'époque. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'on se croise à nouveau, et encore moins à ce que je te traîne de force dans ce monde obscur en condamnant le paisible futur que tu t'apprêtais à vivre en tant qu'humain. Tu dois certainement me haïr pour ce que j'ai fait.

\- …Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne ressens rien alors que je t'ai forcé à tout abandonner pour me suivre, y compris la seule famille qui te restait ?

\- Arrête.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison Tetsuya. Tu as peur, tu es furieux. Tu regrettes d'être devenu ce que tu es.

\- Arrête…

\- Tu regrettes de ne plus pouvoir vivre comme quelqu'un de normal après tout ce temps. Tu regrettes de m'avoir rencontré et d'avoir été forcé à abandonner ton humanité.

\- _C'est faux !_ s'écria Kuroko.

Il s'était brusquement relevé face à Akashi, et à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le vampire prit son visage entre ses mains, d'une manière aussi soudaine qu'apaisante.

\- Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as jamais été humain. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tes véritables instincts ne s'éveillent, tu en étais également conscient n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est…

Le général esquissa un sourire, caressant de son pouce la joue du plus jeune. Celui-ci ne parvenait pas à réagir. Il était bouleversé par les mots d'Akashi, de même que par son geste attendri qui le rendait nerveux au point de ne penser à rien d'autre que la présence du vampire. Il reprit son calme aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdu et son regard se noya un moment dans les orbes bicolores qui exploraient le moindre recoin de son âme.

C'était toute une épreuve de garder ses yeux fixés dans ceux du vampire quand celui-ci le regardait de cette manière. Un regard autoritaire et froid, où une même une infime bienveillance se voyait étinceler dans ses iris luisantes…

Tetsuya chercha à se dégager, en vain.

\- Je te le répète encore une fois : tout ce que j'ai fait était pour ton bien. Je ne cherche qu'à te protéger. C'était, et cela reste mon seul et unique but en t'ayant à mes côté à Silent Falls.

\- Me protéger de quoi ?

Il regretta aussitôt cette question. Il ne savait plus combien de fois il l'avait posée, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il était devenu inutile de lui demander. À chaque fois et aujourd'hui encore, il recevait constamment cette seule et unique réponse :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Il le savait. Qu'il soit réellement impliqué ou non, que cela concerne sa famille ou la communauté vampirique, Kuroko ne le saura jamais. Akashi ne dévoilerait jamais rien tant qu'il considérerait que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce garçon était quelqu'un d'énigmatique, entouré de mystère plus improbables que les autres. Son silence à l'égard de Kuroko était ce qui frustrait le plus ce dernier. Il sentait que le vampire détenait un secret qui le concernait et malgré tous ses efforts désespérés, Akashi restait muet.

Le turquoise se mordit la lèvre, parvenant enfin à détourner le regard et se libérer de ses prunelles intrusives. Un petit sourire étira le visage d'Akashi et celui-ci lâcha doucement l'adolescent avant de venir soulever délicatement son menton.

\- Il est temps d'y aller.

Il se pencha et effleura son front d'un chaste baiser avant de se redresser.

\- Fais en sorte que l'humain se sente à l'aise, lança Akashi tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta.

\- Au fait, je tiens aussi à te rappeler qu'il est inutile d'essayer de me cacher des choses au sein de cette académie. Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe entre ces murs, alors veille bien à ce que les élèves apprennent leur place afin que la scène de cet après-midi ne se reproduise plus. Tu as compris ?

Il franchit enfin la porte et son regard se porta tout à coup sur sa gauche. Kagami tressaillit contre le mur face à cette apparition soudaine. Il aperçut comme un faible rictus parcourir les lèvres du vampires. Rictus qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il était au courant de sa présence depuis le début. Kagami déglutit.

Akashi tourna alors les talons et disparut au bout du couloir pendant que le nouveau était encore en train d'hésiter à entrer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et une minute plus tard, il finit par se montrer.

\- Yo, me revoilà.

Mais Kuroko gardait ses yeux rivés vers le sol plus loin, sans prêter attention à la réapparition de son nouveau camarade de chambre.

\- Alors euh, vous… hum. Ça a été ?

\- …

\- Pour qu'un général vienne en personne s'adresser à toi, c'est que ça devait être plutôt sérieux, nan ? Enfin, j'veux pas m'en mêler hein ! C'est que, euh…

\- …

Kagami se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment analyser la situation actuelle. Kuroko avait paru tendu lorsque le vampire était venu à sa rencontre, et pourtant ils avaient l'air plutôt proches quand il est revenu de sa marche à travers le dortoir. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Est-ce qu'ils s'entendaient ou pas en fin de compte… ?

\- Kagami-kun.

Il faillit sursauter.

\- Ouais ?

\- C'est de ma faute pour ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt, mais la prochaine fois évite de sortir ce genre d'excuse quand tu pars.

\- Hein ?

Kuroko alla ouvrir la porte d'une pièce au fond de la chambre, laissant alors entrevoir ce qui avait tout l'air d'une salle de bain.

\- Les toilettes sont dans la chambre.

\- Eh ?!

* * *

Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile. Kagami avait passé la plupart de la nuit éveillé à réfléchir à sa situation et à la manière dont il allait devoir vivre parmi des prédateurs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Des vampires… chaque fois qu'il y repensait il avait encore un peu de mal à le croire. Il imaginait déjà des caméras sortir de partout et un de ces présentateurs d'émission à la noix qui vient lui donner une petite tape à l'épaule, tout sourire : _''Souriez, vous êtes filmé !''_

Non. Il savait que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver, même si ça l'aurait grandement soulager au fond de lui.

Il bâilla comme un fauve et se leva au bout de cinq minutes. D'un pas lent, il entra dans la salle de bain dès que le turquoise en sortit. Son premier réflexe fut de s'asperger la figure d'eau froide, histoire de vérifier qu'il était bien dans la réalité. Ses espoirs se brisèrent encore une fois quand il releva la tête du lavabo et que les lieux où il se trouvait n'avaient pas changé.

\- C'est quand même vachement pratique d'avoir une salle de bain dans la chambre, dit-il en sortant dix minutes plus tard. J'avais encore jamais vu ça dans une école.

\- Oui. Les vampires sont très strictes en ce qui concerne l'intimité. Les douches et les toilettes communes les insupportent d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Oh…

\- Tu es prêt, Kagami-kun ? demanda Kuroko une fois habillé.

Le grand rouquin jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur son nouvel uniforme. Il avait gardé l'ancien la veille puisqu'il venait d'arriver. Mais celui-ci donnait plus d'effet.

Tout comme Kuroko, il portait une veste bleu sombre par-dessus une chemise blanche, de fines lignes argentées bordant les manches, et les boutons de l'habit. Une cravate cramoisie fermait son col également parsemé de brodes gris pâle. Aucun doute : les uniformes d'ici en jetaient ! Fier de son allure, il devança son mentor et ouvrit la porte à sa place.

Son cœur faillit lâcher lorsqu'une tête apparut soudainement devant lui, prête à se jeter dessus.

\- Kuro-... Ah !

\- Bonjour Naoki-kun, salua Kuroko.

\- Vous êtes déjà prêts ? fit Naoki en observant le nouveau. Waouh Kagami ! T'es super classe fringué comme ça ! Tu vas faire fureur, j'en suis certain.

Le jeune vampire les suivit jusqu'au réfectoire, puis jusqu'à leur salle de classe après s'être remplis l'estomac pour la matinée (en particulier Kagami.) Tout comme lui avait expliqué son _mentor_ , les cours auxquels il assista étaient presque en tout point semblables à ceux qu'il avait suivi dans ses précédentes institutions. Seules les leçons d'histoire différaient légèrement de celles des humains, où des noms de vampires inconnus faisaient surface ici et là.

Kagami ne loupa pas les regards fixes posés sur lui jusqu'à la pause du midi. Il avait senti son ventre se tordre à cause de tous ces yeux qui le scrutaient en silence. Il aurait probablement aimé cette attention particulière si les gens qui s'intéressaient à lui n'étaient pas des monstres à crocs…

\- J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire, dit-il en soupirant devant son plateau.

Les trois s'étaient retrouvés de nouveau au réfectoire, éloignés de la foule. Kagami nota la différence de monde au petit-déjeuner comparé au rush du midi. Il y avait dix fois plus d'élèves, et donc dix fois plus de regards intenses posés droit dans sa direction. Heureusement pour lui qu'aucun n'osait s'approcher dû à la présence de Kuroko et aux règles primordiale quant à la sûreté du sacri-… de _l'humain_.

\- C'est toujours comme ça au début, le rassura Naoki. T'inquiètes, dans une semaine tu passeras presque inaperçu. Il faut juste laisser le temps aux rumeurs de tourner et elles finiront par s'arrêter d'elles-mêmes.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Haha. J'en ai vu défiler des humains de l'extérieur, moi ! C'est toujours pareil : ils viennent, ils flippent, ils fuient. Et alors 'pouf' ! Tout le monde s'arrête d'en parler.

Le rire du jeune homme n'eut pas l'air de le convaincre. En résumé, les rumeurs s'arrêteront uniquement lorsqu'il quittera l'académie, de son plein gré ou non. Génial.

\- Ça m'aide pas du tout ! grommela-t-il.

Le ricanement de l'autre vampire ne fit que redoubler. Kuroko passa de Naoki à Kagami d'un air amusé. Il trouvait ça bien que le nouveau se sente à l'aise en compagnie de son ami. Enfin, il faut dire que Naoki était un adolescent plutôt simplet et encore un peu immature pour son âge, et en particulier pour sa race. Ses tendances à être le comique de service et à ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux faisait de lui quelqu'un avec qui il était plaisant et facile à communiquer, bien qu'il soit insupportable la majeure partie du temps…

\- Aaah, la misère. J'suis claqué !

La voix grave d'Aomine ramena le turquoise à la réalité. Il s'affala sur le banc, rejetant sa tête en arrière d'un air las.

\- Yo Tetsu', salua-t-il en frappant amicalement l'épaule de l'interpellé.

\- Aomine-kun, répondit celui-ci, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Aominecchi s'est fait réprimandé par Akashicchi, fit une autre voix familière derrière le plus petit. Il doit donc veiller très tard jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Kise s'installa à droite du turquoise et ce dernier se retrouva alors entouré de deux généraux. Chose qui ne parut pas l'impressionner plus que ça, mais qui fit taire Naoki aussitôt qu'il les aperçut. Kagami ne fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant les deux vampires venus l'escorter jusqu'au bureau du conseil la veille.

\- Akashi-kun l'a réprimandé ?

\- C'est des conneries tout ça, contesta le bleuté. J'avais rien fait cette fois. J'ai pas mérité ce genre de traitement !

\- Si je devais énumérer toutes les bêtises auxquelles on t'a épargné les pires punitions possibles… commença Kise.

Le grognement d'Aomine l'empêcha d'en dire plus. Daiki porta ensuite son regard sur l'humain à l'autre bout de la table. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de nouvel élève pendant qu'il se révoltait contre la décision d'Akashi. Il vit là l'occasion de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre et d'oublier sa colère un petit moment. Son humeur massacrante s'éclaircit lorsqu'un fin rictus étira ses lèvres.

\- Hey, Kagami. Tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Aomine Daiki, c'est bien ça ?

\- Exact.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- On m'a dit que tu savais ce qu'on était. Ça va, pas trop secoué ? Tu comptes tenir le coup ?

Kagami hésita à répondre. Ce type cherchait à le tester, il le sentait. Il venait de lui demander ce que tout le monde voulait sûrement entendre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas oublié le fait que les élèves s'attendaient à ce qu'il s'enfuie…

\- Je te préviens, si tu comptes te barrer fais-le dans six jours. J'ai misé une semaine et je compte bien empocher mes quatre mille yens !

\- Aomine-kun… gronda Kuroko.

\- Quoi ! Tout le monde est en train de parier, c'est pas nouveau.

\- C'est très déplacé de faire ça devant Kagami, Aominecchi !

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre Kise… Et puis je te rappelle que t'as parié toi aussi.

\- Hé ! Mais je… c'est… !

Le blond passa d'Aomine à Kuroko qui le fixait d'un air accusateur.

De son côté, le nouveau s'était mis à grincer des dents à force d'entendre les autres prévoir sa soi-disant fuite à laquelle ils se préparaient tous. Il admettait ne pas être à l'aise avec ces étudiants qui sortaient de l'ordinaire, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé filer en courant la queue entre les jambes comme une fillette ! Il avait un minimum de fierté tout de même.

\- Je sais pas qui vous a mis cette idée dans la tête, mais je n'ai pas prévu de me sauver, déclara Kagami sans cacher son irritation.

\- Arrête ton char. Tu seras le premier à courir dès que l'un de nous montrera les crocs.

\- Et je te répète que je ne m'enfuirai pas. Je ne sais pas quel genre de trouillards vous avez reçu avant moi mais sache je ne suis pas comme eux.

\- Ah ouais ?

Son rictus s'intensifia. Kuroko sentit alors venir le pire. Il connaissait assez bien Aomine pour connaître la signification de ses expressions espiègles, comme ce sourire qu'il affichait actuellement.

Le basané se redressa lentement du banc sans quitter le rouquin des yeux. Et alors que le calme régnait depuis quelques secondes, ses mains vinrent frapper la table sans crier gare tandis que son visage se retrouva tout à coup devant l'autre garçon, son rictus dévoilant maintenant les longues canines aiguisées typiques du prédateur qu'il était. À peine eut-il le temps de lâcher un « bouh ! » que Kagami bondit en arrière en réprimant un cri.

Il se retrouva sur les fesses, le menton relevé vers les yeux luisants d'Aomine qui le fixait de haut d'un air satisfait. Que venait-il de se passer à l'instant… ? Ce gars a cherché à lui faire peur et le voilà maintenant par terre, le cœur battant et avec les regards curieux de tout le monde dirigés sur lui. Ce fut le ricanement du bleuté qui le secoua.

\- Pas comme eux hein ? Ha ! Des conneries.

Il se rassit.

\- Je vois pas la différence, moi. T'as peut-être l'air plus tenace mais c'est tout. Tu tiendras pas plus de deux semaines, c'est certain !

\- Tu vas voir ! s'exclama soudainement Kagami. Je resterai ici tout le temps que je voudrai ! Je quitterai pas cette académie avant de t'avoir fermé le clapet !

\- K-Kagami… ! le retint Naoki qui venait de l'aider à se relever.

\- La scène de tout à l'heure ne t'a pas suffi ? Si tu cherches tant à te faire humilier, sache que-

\- Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. Ça suffit.

Cette fois, Kuroko s'était interposé entre les deux élèves, plus sérieux que jamais.

…

Ces deux seuls petits mots n'avaient pourtant pas bien l'air menaçants, mais l'expression lugubre du plus petit les convainquit aussitôt de ne pas aller plus loin. Kagami fut le premier surprit par sa réaction. Si Kuroko manquait de quelque chose, c'était bien de l'autorité (peut-être quelques centimètres de taille aussi mais là n'était pas la question.) Mais tout dans ses yeux ternes et azurés promettait de sombres conséquences.

Le rouge déglutit. De même pour Aomine qui détourna le regard.

\- Tch. Ça va, j'ai compris.

Il plongea sa pastille dans le verre qu'il tenait et attendit que la couleur rouge soit bien propagée avant d'engloutir le liquide d'une traite. Kagami observa les autres à la table faire de même en essayant de contenir une grimace écœurée. Il posa alors le regard autour de lui pour découvrir que la procédure se faisait pour tout le monde. C'était vraiment pas une blague…

Et alors qu'il porta son attention sur Kuroko, il remarqua que celui-ci ne tenait qu'un verre d'eau dépourvu de substance écœurante, contrairement aux autres. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ne bois pas ce truc ?

Ce dernier se tendit, restant immobile devant son plateau. Remarquant le silence à côté de lui, il comprit très vite que les deux généraux étaient en train de le fixer.

\- … Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il se rappela de la conversation qu'ils avaient tenus hier soir après les cours. Kuroko avait avoué être un demi-vampire seulement. Peut-être que sa nutrition n'était pas la même que les autres dû à ses origines… ?

\- Ouais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi moi aussi, lâcha alors le basané en se tournant face à Kuroko. Où est ton cachet ?

\- … Je le prendrai plus tard.

\- Pas de ça avec moi Tetsu. Dépêche-toi de le prendre.

\- Akashicchi n'a pas du tout apprécié le fait que j'ai fermé les yeux sur ta nutrition pendant son absence, alors j'ai intérêt à me rattraper ! renchérit le blond en croisant les bras.

Tetsuya prit une mine boudeuse. Coincé entre les deux plus chiants de ses 'gardes du corps', il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'écouter les généraux et avaler cette fichue pilule qui lui rappelait malgré lui ce qu'il était réellement en dépit de son humanité. Cependant il ne bougea pas, fixant son plateau sans un mot.

Il releva la tête vers Kise à sa droite. Le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement lorsqu'il vit l'expression apitoyée que prenait le jeune vampire.

\- Kise-kun… tu serais vraiment cruel au point de me forcer à avaler ça ?

Le choc total. Il dut se faire rage pour garder l'esprit clair.

\- J-Je… Kurokocchi… !

\- Non Kise ! Tu vas encore te faire avoir !

\- Mais… Aominecchi…

\- Enfoiré, gronda le basané en agrippant le turquoise. Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, hein ?

\- Attends ! s'écria Kise. Kurokocchi a raison, le forcer à boire du sang artificiel n'est peut-être pas…

\- Bon sang Kise ! Tu vois pas que t'es en train de tomber dans le panneau ?!

\- Mais si ça se trouve, c'est pas bon pour son organisme et… et ça nuit à sa santé !

\- Arrête tes conneries. J'ai jamais entendu parler d'une intoxication au sang artificiel, alors reprend tes esprits et-

\- Hum…

Kagami interrompit les deux vampires dans leur opposition qui attirait l'attention de tout le réfectoire. Daiki se tourna vers lui, le regard plein de reproches pour le rouge qui l'avait coupé en pleine objection.

\- Il… est parti.

Curieux, Aomine dirigea son regard dans la direction où pointait le doigt de Kagami, c'est-à-dire là où se tenait Kuroko quelques secondes plus tôt. La remarque du nouveau prit alors tout son sens lorsque les généraux s'aperçurent que la cause principale de leur altercation avait disparu.

\- Kurokocchi ?!

\- Merde !

Les deux se relevèrent en fouillant les lieux du regard.

\- Montre-toi Tetsu ! Je sais que t'es dans les parages !

\- Il est là-bas ! s'exclama le blond en montrant une petite silhouette aux mèches turquoises devant la sortie. Vite, rattrapons-le !

\- Je vais le tuer… !

Et ainsi débuta une petite course-poursuite à travers l'académie, laissant Kagami et Naoki à la table, seuls et incrédules. Il regardèrent partir les deux vampires lancés à la poursuite de Kuroko qui, au final, parviendra à les semer tout le reste de l'après-midi.

* * *

Les claquements de talons résonnaient dans tout le quartier devenu paisible après la tombée de la nuit. Une fine silhouette féminine se distinguait entre chaque faisceaux lumineux suspendus par les lampadaires de la ville. Le vide oppressant des alentours parut s'affaiblir dès lors que les pas de l'adulte se faisaient entendre au loin.

L'arôme de sa peau parfumée se répandait dans son dos tout en laissant des traces odorantes dans l'air qui se remplissait de senteurs délicieuses au passage de la jeune femme. Un sourire aiguisé s'étira dans l'ombre. La présence savoura l'odeur sucrée qui la tentait depuis le début de sa traque. Une langue affamée parcourut ses lèvres, et l'individu commença alors à se rapprocher.

Doucement, subtilement. Ses pas silencieux ne furent jamais remarqués par la jeune femme. Y compris lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé juste derrière son dos. Ni même lorsqu'il s'était violemment attaqué à elle, la plaquant contre la paroi du bâtiment devant lequel elle marchait un peu plus tôt, et la mordant sauvagement à l'extrémité de la gorge où il s'abreuva sans fin jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il souriait toujours lorsqu'il se retira du cou de sa nouvelle victime.

Et il souriait encore au moment de disparaître tel un spectre dans l'obscurité, abandonnant le corps vidé de son sang laissé en plein milieu du chemin.

.

.

.

 _4000¥ = Environs 30€_

* * *

 _Je m'excuse pour le manque d'action mais ce n'est que le début. Normalement ça devrait bouger dans les chapitres à venir..._

 _Je vous remercie pour toutes vos chaleureuses reviews ! J'en reviens toujours pas que vous ayez été si nombreuses à réagir à cette fiction... C'est grâce à vous que cette fic continue alors merci infiniment ! Et je n'oublie pas les followers, ainsi que les lecteurs secrets qui j'espère, apprécient mon histoire ^^_

 _Merci encore et à bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !_

* * *

 ** _PS's : _**

_\- Kuroko no Blood a été nominée dans le sondage pour être l'une des deux fics que je devais continuer plus vite que les autres. J'essairai donc de prendre plus d'avance sur cette fic et Very Bad Trip à l'avenir !_

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous me voyez poster des nouvelles fics en ce moment, je publie tout ce que j'ai en réserve maintenant car j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps à partir du mois prochain..._

 _Tchouuuu ~_


	7. Chapter 6

_C'est bien Noël que je sens pas loin... ? Je crois que oui ! Et c'est donc en avance que je vous présente mon humble cadeau : le chapitre 6 ! Joyeux Noël ~_

* * *

 _ **KUROKO NO BLOOD - Chapitre 6**_

 **.**

Kagami retomba lourdement sur le dos. Le tapis au sol résonna dans un bruit sec. Le garçon grimaça, lâcha un juron et se redressa en position assise. Il faisait face à Naoki dont le sourire vainqueur semblait exprimer sa fierté.

\- J'ai encore gagné.

\- T'emballe pas trop ce n'est qu'un échauffement, grogna le rouquin.

Les deux se repositionnèrent face à face et attendirent un quelconque signal instinctif pour venir se ruer l'un sur l'autre. Kagami tenta de soulever son opposant par le t-shirt mais ce dernier réagit plus rapidement. En un seul mouvement, il faucha les pieds du plus grand et celui-ci s'écrasa une fois de plus contre le tapis.

\- Bon sang !

\- Hahaha ! Incline-toi devant le grand Naoki-sama !

\- J'vais te tuer !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Kagami-kun. C'est ton premier cour physique avec des vampires, c'est normal que tu ne puisses pas réussir du premier coup. Je suis sûr que tu finiras par le battre.

Le visage de Kagami s'éclaircit à l'entente de ces mots rassurants. Il tourna la tête, prêt à remercier son ange gardien…

\- Kuro-

… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que le turquoise se trouvait également par terre, dans la même position que lui.

\- T'ES MAL PLACÉ POUR DIRE ÇA ! TU N'ES PAS CENSÉ ÊTRE BALÈZE POUR UN VAMPIRE ?!

\- Un _hybride_ , Kagami-kun. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas la même force que les autres.

\- … Tch !

Le professeur tapa dans ses mains afin de rassembler toute la classe. Kagami et Kuroko se relevèrent en tournant leur attention vers l'homme qui les entraînait.

\- Très bien. Vous connaissez maintenant les principales techniques d'une attaque défensive. Quiconque vous veut du mal n'arrivera pas à son but si vous exécutez correctement ces mouvements. Avant de passer à la deuxième leçon, j'aimerais que deux personnes nous montrent ce qu'ils ont appris durant cette étape.

Il regarda les élèves un à un en quête de deux représentants qui pourraient s'avérer efficaces. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur Kagami. Il avait vu de quoi l'humain était capable malgré la différence de force entre lui et les autres élèves. Il saura faire l'affaire. Enfin, son regard se posa ensuite vers une tête bleue dissimulée derrière la masse d'adolescents face à lui.

\- Kagami, Kuroko. Approchez.

\- Eh ?!

\- Hai.

\- Att… Moi ? Contre lui ? Ce ne serait pas un peu désavantageux ?! s'exclama le rouquin.

Kuroko s'avançait tranquillement au centre du cercle tandis que Kagami hésitait encore. L'homme se mit discrètement à sourire.

\- De quoi tu as peur ? Kuroko ne sera pas méchant avec toi. Il s'agit juste d'un exercice.

\- C'est pour lui que je m'inquiète !

\- Kagami-kun, je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues mais tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer ton adversaire avant de voir de quoi il est capable.

\- Ah ?!

\- Assez discuté. Commencez, trancha le professeur.

Kagami se tint droit lorsque le signal fut lancé. Kuroko se positionna de façon hostile, l'expression sérieuse. L'humain déglutit. Il lança des coups d'œil autour de lui et remarqua que la moitié des élèves regardaient la scène avec intérêt. Étaient-ils si impatients de voir leur camarade se faire ratatiner ? D'accord, il avait déjà vu Kuroko se battre mais niveau force, Kagami était probablement plus fo-

 _ **Fwuusshh–**_

Un coup de vent.

Il n'a senti qu'une brise fraîche lui souffler au visage avant de sentir ses pieds quitter le sol et son corps balancer en arrière d'une simple pression à la poitrine. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de croiser le plafond était des filaments turquoises se balancer au milieu de ce minuscule courant d'air qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

Le silence l'entourait depuis le moment où il a pris conscience qu'il se trouvait sur le dos. Pour la dixième fois depuis le début du cour. Alerté, il se releva aussitôt en manquant d'assommer Tetsuya au passage qui s'était penché vers lui par inquiétude.

– Kagami-kun, est-ce que ça va ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

– Tu t'es fais latté par Kuroko, répondit Naoki d'une voix moqueuse.

– Hein, quoi ? Moi ?

– Kuroko t'avais bien prévenu de ne pas te fier aux apparences, continua le professeur sans cesser de sourire.

Les autres élèves trouvaient également la situation amusante au point de ricaner devant le pauvre rouquin pris au dépourvu. Kagami grinça des dents, tentant de cacher sa mine agacée pendant qu'il se remettait sur pieds avec l'aide de Kuroko. À sa grande surprise, ce dernier aussi affichait une expression qui se voulait légèrement narquoise.

Au bout d'une heure, la pause matinale arriva. Kagami, Kuroko et Naoki sortirent du bâtiment d'entraînement afin de profiter du court moment de liberté qu'ils avaient avant de reprendre leurs leçons. Naoki était encore en train de le taquiner tandis que le rouquin se forçait à ne pas lui fermer le clapet.

C'était la première fois qu'il subissait pareille humiliation. D'habitude c'était lui qui maîtrisait ses adversaire, et pas l'inverse ! Certes, ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre des vampires, mais contre Kuroko… ?! Il aurait dû gagner cette manche ! Un jour il aura sa revanche !

\- Allez Kaga' boude pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es plus faible que tout le monde. Tu es humain après tout, nan ?

\- La ferme !

Le jeune brun persista dans ses railleries. Il sourit, pointant ses canines aiguisées du doigt :

\- Si tu veux devenir plus fort je pourrais peut-être t'aider à devenir comme nous…

Taiga ouvrit grand les yeux. Devenir comme eux ? Vraiment ?! Bien sûr, il avait déjà lu plein d'histoires à ce sujet mais de là à croire qu'il serait réellement possible de-

\- Naoki-kun !

Ce dernier tressaillit, surpris d'entendre le jeune hybride élever la voix. En se tournant vers lui, il vit en effet dans les prunelles claires de son ami un reflet de sérieux l'atteindre jusqu'à l'os. Naoki se rétracta.

Croisant les bras derrière la tête, il continua d'avancer en faisant la moue.

\- C'est bon, tu sais bien que je n'étais pas sérieux. À moins d'être suicidaire je vois pas pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille.

\- Kuroko. De quoi parle-t-il ?

\- Rien.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un abruti ! Je sais qu'il vient de me proposer de devenir un-

\- Kagami-kun. Il est question d'une pratique extrêmement taboue, je préfère ne pas avoir à en parler.

\- Mais…

Sur ce, le turquoise reprit sa marche en rattrapant son ami qui bougonnait dans son coin. L'humain le regarda partir quelques secondes, puis voyant les deux s'éloigner progressivement, il se décida à se remettre en route afin de les rattraper.

Ils traversèrent la cour plongée dans l'atmosphère pluvieuse des environs. C'est en voulant entrer dans le grand hall au toit vitré qu'ils croisèrent une silhouette familière à l'uniforme blanc et aux yeux aussi dorés que sa chevelure, entouré d'un cercle de groupies en furie. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître son identité…

\- Ah, Kurokocchi.

Aomine apparut dans son dos avant de remarquer à son tour la présence du demi-vampire.

\- Hey Tetsu.

L'interpellé observa les deux généraux avec étonnement. Kise, pourtant si enjoué et plein d'entrain paraissait bizarrement tendu comparé à d'habitude. Même Aomine n'agissait pas normalement. Son regard se voulait toujours hostile envers Kagami mais à travers ses yeux se trouvait une préoccupation bien plus importante qu'une intolérance à la présence de l'humain. Était-ce ses heures de sommeil raccourcies qui le rendaient aussi lugubre ou bien y avait-il quelque chose de grave comme le craignait Kuroko ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Quelques mauvaises nouvelles, grogna Aomine en se grattant la nuque. Mais rien d'important.

Froncement de sourcil de la part de Kuroko. Le comportement du Général était étrangement inhabituel. Le garçon le dévisagea sans poser de questions.

\- Oh, Kurokocchi ! s'écria Kise en fouillant ses poches. Tu as reçu du courrier ce matin. Akashicchi m'a dit de te le donner en main propre.

L'adolescent prit l'enveloppe et reconnut tout de suite le nom du destinataire. Un minuscule éclat d'intérêt traversa ses prunelles. Kagami jeta un coup d'œil sur la lettre que tenait son mentor, plein d'interrogation. Cette lettre était parvenue à transformer le visage impassible de Kuroko en une mine enjouée d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Merci, dit-il tout simplement.

Naoki écarquilla les yeux en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tiens ? Un courrier de ton père ?

\- Oui.

\- Ton père ? s'étonna le rouquin.

Kuroko se contenta d'esquisser un faible sourire avant de ranger l'enveloppe à l'intérieur de sa veste. Aomine se mit à bailler en passant à côté de Kagami. Les deux se lancèrent un regard électrique. La tension dans l'air grimpa d'un seul coup avant que Kise ne tapote l'épaule du bronzé.

\- Allons Aominecchi ! C'est bientôt l'heure du cour.

\- Hmpf.

Ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la salle d'entraînement, laissant les trois autres rejoindre le hall bondé de monde. Kagami croisa encore quelques regards d'envie se poser sur lui. Frissonnant, il prit bien soin de rester près du turquoise dans l'espoir de dissuader toute bête à crocs de s'approcher, sous les remarques sarcastiques de Naoki.

…

Le vampire se racla profondément la gorge. Il faisait face à la porte du bureau du Conseil des élèves aussi intimidante que d'habitude. Seulement, cette porte n'était plus la seule à le rendre nerveux cette fois. L'atmosphère derrière ce mur de bois massif semblait extrêmement lourd, presque irrespirable. Il pouvait le ressentir à travers les quelques ondes qui émanaient de l'intérieur. Il aurait presque aperçut le brouillard assombrit d'aura meurtrière tout autour de l'entrée.

Déglutissant pour la troisième fois, il toqua doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Derrière celle-ci se trouvait la source des ondes suffocantes qui se répandaient jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le jeune vampire aperçut la petite silhouette assise à son bureau, yeux fermés et mains posées juste devant son visage dissimulé.

Lui qui sentait ton corps s'alourdir devant la porte, il avait maintenant l'impression que les os de ses jambes allaient lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- A-Akashi-san… vous m'avez fait appelé… ?

Le Général mit un temps avant de répondre. Il releva lentement ses yeux hétérochromes sur l'élève qui crut se faire soudainement transpercer sur place.

\- En effet. Es-tu le représentant de la classe 1-3 comme l'on m'a informé ?

\- C… C'est exact !

\- Bien. J'ai quelques questions à te poser concernant les élèves que tu représentes. J'espère pouvoir compter sur ta coopération.

L'autre vampire répondit une fois de plus en bégayant. Midorima était installé sur le fauteuil de la salle, à côté du géant violacé qui tapait machinalement sur son écran de téléphone en mâchouillant des bonbons. Il n'osait pas l'avouer, mais lui-même avait du mal à rester de marbre face à l'immense tension qui émanait d'Akashi. L'ambiance était ainsi depuis la matinée, lorsqu'une lettre du directeur est arrivée à l'attention du Président.

Midorima savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait, et le comportement d'Akashi était tout à fait compréhensible après avoir eu vent de ce qu'il se tramait. Seulement…

\- Donne moi les détails de tout le monde sans omettre une seule information. Leur nom, leur lignée, leurs hobbies, tout. Y compris le nombre de fois où ils passent aux toilettes s'il le faut. Et dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas tout mon temps.

\- E-Euh… Oui ! I-Il y a Okita Seiji, troisième fils de la famille Okita… qui tient un rôle dans...

Midorima remonta ses lunettes en signe de désapprobation. Le rouge était tellement remonté que chacun de ses mots sonnaient comme une mise à mort pour son interlocuteur. Shintarou croisa les bras, essayant d'oublier les ondes meurtrières du bureau tout entier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Murasakibara qui, au contraire, ne semblait pas affecté par le poids de l'atmosphère. Ou peut-être qu'il l'était mais rien sur son visage aussi expressif qu'une plante ne laissait suggérer un quelconque malaise apparent.

\- Murasakibara.

\- Mh ?

\- Peux-tu me dire comment tu fais pour ne pas être affecté par la situation ?

Le géant continuait de pianoter son téléphone comme si de rien était.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Mido-chin.

\- Je veux dire par-là que tu ne sembles pas du tout gêné par cette tension asphyxiante ! Sais-tu au moins ce qu'il se passe ?!

Atsushi détourna finalement les yeux de son écran, les posant sur les prunelles agacées du vampire à côté de lui.

\- Oui je suis au courant. Et tout comme toi, l'air de la salle me fait suffoquer mais je n'y peux rien.

\- À croire que tu parles d'une simple chute de température… rétorqua Midorima.

\- Mange. Ton esprit s'apaisera dès lors que tu auras quelque chose dans la bouche. Ça marche pour moi, ça devrait fonctionner pour toi aussi.

L'autre fit claquer sa langue.

\- Ne me met pas dans le même panier que toi. Sache que tu es le seul à qui il arrive des trucs aussi glauques !

\- Mmh, ah oui ? ~

Dix minutes plus tard, le pauvre vampire interrogé par Akashi se sentit presque entièrement vidé de toute forme de vie. Ses joues étaient creusées et son corps menaçait de tomber à tout instant. Il ne supportait plus la pression de toutes ces ondes malsaines. Heureusement que le Président en avait fini avec lui car il aurait succombé la seconde suivante. Chancelant, il se dirigea vers la porte et partit rejoindre sa classe.

Akashi soupira. La tension s'apaisa un peu, relaxant Midorima un moment. Le vampire à l'œil doré reprit son calme. Le vert profita de ce moment pour venir se rapprocher.

\- Que donne les interrogatoires ?

\- Rien du tout comme je le craignais. Ces idiots n'ont pas la carrure d'un meurtrier, le coupable n'est définitivement pas à Silent Falls.

\- Nous n'avons pas questionné les autres représentants.

\- Shintarou. J'ai déjà fait des recherches de mon côté et crois-moi, les élèves d'ici ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche.

\- Pourquoi persister à leur demander dans ce cas ?

\- Peut-être que l'un d'eux aurait pu me donner des informations intéressantes sans le savoir. Enfin, il semble que je les ai un peu surestimé sur ce coup.

\- Aka-chin, appela Murasakibara.

L'interpellé porta son regard sur le deuxième Général. Ce dernier s'était accoudé au dos du canapé, tourné de moitié vers le bureau. Il tenait son paquet de bonbons à la main, focalisé sur l'intérieur du plastique à moitié vide.

\- Pourquoi ne pas envoyer des gens enquêter directement en ville ? Il serait plus efficace d'aller sur place que rester bredouille dans cet endroit où il ne se passe jamais rien. D'ailleurs je pourrais venir moi aussi, on aura plus de chance de trouver des pistes ~

Le choc put se lire sur le visage de Midorima. Comment se faisait-il que cette idiot de goinfre propose quelque chose d'aussi judicieux ?! Akashi avait sûrement déjà pensé à ça mais de là à l'entendre de la bouche de cet écervelé, il y avait de quoi s'effondrer.

\- Atsushi… commença lentement le rouge.

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu n'iras pas acheter tes saletés de friandises. Nous avons plus important à s'occuper, alors ton stock de sucre peut attendre. Si tu tiens tant à aider, pourquoi ne pas tenir compagnie à Daiki durant ses tour de garde ?

Le silence retomba comme du plomb. La mine jusqu'ici inexpressive de Murasakibara se transforma en une moue enfantine, tel un enfant à qui on venait de dire « non. » C'en était pas loin, ici. Midorima se retint de se frapper le front de manière désespérée. Il aurait dû voir le coup venir. Forcément que Murasakibara ne proposait jamais de sortie en ville pour une autre raison que de refaire son stock de nourriture.

\- Mais, Aka-chin…

\- Pas de mais. Tu ne sortiras pas de l'académie avant qu'on ait résolu cette histoire d'accusation, c'est bien clair ?

\- … Hmpf.

Il se retourna en croisant les bras, mâchouillant plus nerveusement les derniers bonbons qu'il lui restait. Ça y est. Murasakibara boudait. Ils devront supporter ça pendant au moins trois jours, voire plus si son estomac ne se voyait pas obtenir la quantité de friandises nécessaires à sa bonne humeur…

\- Akashi, appela Midorima en essayant de ne plus y penser. Et à propos de _lui_ , quelles sont tes intentions ?

\- … Son arrivée ne devrait plus tarder. D'ici quelques jours il remettra les pieds ici. Je n'aime pas ça mais le directeur ne m'a pas donné le choix.

\- Penses-tu que son retour et ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur soient une coïncidence ?

Le Président fit mine de réfléchir. Ses doigts se crispèrent entre eux, relâchant une seconde vague de tension dans la pièce déjà pleine de pression. Midorima se raidit.

\- Je n'ai aucune évidence. Mais il est clair que son apparition soudaine me met la puce à l'oreille.

Il soupira une seconde fois.

\- Si tu le souhaites nous pourrons le faire surveiller lorsqu'il-

\- Non ne vous fatiguez pas. Je m'occuperai personnellement de lui inculquer les règles de cette Académie, qu'il le veuille ou non.

L'intonation du Président passa comme un courant d'air glacial aux oreilles de Midorima. Il savait qu'Akashi ne blaguait pas. Quand le Président planifiait quelque chose, personne n'avait intérêt à être dans le chemin.

…

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Kagami ressortit en short, une serviette machinalement posée sur la tête. Il vint s'affaler sur son lit la tête la première, faisant rebondir le matelas sous son poids. Un long soupir lui échappa. Voilà trois jours qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette académie, et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il commençait à ressentir le rythme d'une journée scolaire.

Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans un lycée remontait à deux mois… Et puis d'abord, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son tempérament lui faisait défaut ! C'étaient ces racailles qui le provoquaient à longueur de journée juste à cause de sa taille et ses origines étrangères ! Bien qu'il soit né au Japon, cela dit...

\- …

Il tourna la tête vers son supposé mentor qui n'avait pas bougé de son lit depuis leur retour dans la chambre. Il était adossé au mur, les genoux relevés et la lettre de son paternel dans les mains. Voilà un quart d'heure qu'il était figé devant.

\- Kuroko ?

Aucune réponse. Le turquoise restait bloqué devant les lignes écrites à la main.

\- Oï Kuroko !

Il réussit finalement à capter son attention.

\- Ah, pardon Kagami-kun. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- … Euh.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait détourné de cette lettre, il lui fallait bien dire quelque chose.

\- La… la salle de bain est libre.

\- Je vois. Je vais bientôt y aller dans ce cas.

Il ne bougea pas pour autant, souriant faiblement devant le papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

\- Tu es devant cette lettre depuis tout à l'heure. Il y a une carte au trésor dedans ou quoi ?

\- Ah, non. Désolé, je reçois peu de courrier de la part de mon père, alors je ne peux m'empêcher de relire plusieurs fois ses lettres quand j'en ai l'occasion.

\- Oh.

\- Cela fait longtemps depuis qu'on ne s'est pas revus. Ne pas le voir me déprime un peu, lire ses mots me donne l'impression de l'entendre de vive voix.

Il s'arrêta, s'apercevant qu'il en disait un peu trop.

\- Désolé si je parais bizarre, s'empressa-t-il de dire, il est rare que j'en parle alors… hum…

\- Nan, c'est rien. Je comprends tout à fait.

\- Kagami-kun, j'ai appris que tu vivais en Amérique auparavant. Est-ce que tu échanges du courrier avec tes parents ?

Le rouquin fit semblant de réfléchir une seconde avant de se tourner sur le dos, mains derrière la tête.

\- Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à ma mère remonte à mes six ans quand je l'ai supplié de ne pas partir de la maison. Quant à mon père, il est bien trop occupé par son travail pour faire attention à son fils. Je doute que je recevrai une quelconque réponse de sa part si je lui envoyais un courrier. Tch. Il répond déjà pas à mes appels !

Kuroko resta là à écouter les marmonnements du nouveau. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait l'histoire de son camarade de chambre, et il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement de situation. Il baissa la tête, regrettant d'avoir posé la question.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû-

\- Naaan ! se défendit Kagami en agitant sa main. J'ai surmonté tout ça depuis un bout de temps t'inquiètes ! Je suis juste encore un peu en rogne contre mon vieux c'est tout.

Kuroko s'en voulait toujours. Il finit par se relever en direction de la salle de bain, lettre toujours à la main. Il passa devant Kagami quand celui-ci l'arrêta, mal à l'aise.

\- Um, je… je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant la feuille pliée en deux.

\- Eh ? Pas de problème, sourit le turquoise en lui tendant la lettre.

Il prit soin de la déplier tout doucement avant de s'installer en position assise et de commencer les premières lignes. Kuroko restait debout, juste à côté de lui.

 _Hey, Tetsuya._

 _Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas écrit. Excuse la fatigue et le travail d'un vieux fossile comme moi. Je sais que je devrais t'écrire plus souvent et j'utilise toujours cette excuse, mais je n'arrive pas à prendre le temps de te parler comme il faudrait. Mais n'y pensons pas pour le moment._

 _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Akashi m'a dit que tu te portais à merveille, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas. Je sais qu'il n'est pas évident de changer d'environnement du jour au lendemain, mais te connaissant je sais que tu seras capable de t'adapter rapidement, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Tu n'es pas mon fils pour rien après tout. Tiens, savais-tu que j'ai retrouvé une vieille photo de toi tout bébé ? Je t'enverrai la photo quand j'en aurais l'occasion. En attendant, tout dans cette maison me fait penser à toi. Je ne t'oublie pas, et j'attends ton retour avec grande impatience._

 _Profite bien de ce nouvel environnement pour te faire une place et apprendre de nouvelles choses. Après tout, un homme ne se forge qu'après avoir goûté le Monde. Cet endroit pourrait bien faire de toi quelqu'un de brave et de fort._

 _Veille bien sur tes amis comme ils le font pour toi, Tetsuya. Et sache que tu ne seras jamais seul. Ton incapable de père te soutiendra quoi qu'il en coûte._

 _Je t'aime._

 _À mon très cher et précieux fils, Kuroko Tetsuya._

Kagami baissa la lettre vers ses genoux, encore un peu admiratif vis-à-vis de l'auteur de ces mots rassurants. Le père de Kuroko savait s'y prendre, il n'y avait aucun doute. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, puis il leva les yeux vers le turquoise :

\- Ton père doit être quelqu'un de formidable.

\- Il l'est, confirma le jeune vampire dans un sourire qui se voulait reconnaissant.

Kuroko finit par se diriger dans la salle de bain et trois minutes plus tard, le rouquin entendit l'eau couler. Il soupira et se rallongea sur le dos avant de se souvenir de la question qu'il voulait poser précédemment à propos de ce qu'avait accidentellement mentionné Naoki ce matin. Le turquoise allait sûrement l'envoyer balader ou le regarder avec ses yeux remplis de reproches qui allait définitivement le faire culpabiliser.

Enfin bon. Il aura tout le temps d'aborder le sujet. Après tout il ne partirait pas de cette académie de sitôt… non ?

…

Un faible rayon de soleil passé au travers de la vitre vint caresser la joue du garçon profondément endormi. Il remua légèrement dans son lit, puis un deuxième rayon vint cette fois réchauffer sa paupière. L'éclat de lumière dans l'obscurité de son sommeil l'amena à ouvrir les yeux.

Il prit d'abord conscience de son environnement avant d'apercevoir Kagami ronflant dans le lit d'à côté. Kuroko émit un bâillement et se leva pour admirer le temps derrière la fenêtre. Le soleil avait réussi à percer la masse de nuages. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui était le week-end, car les élèves auraient été dispensé de cours. Non pas que la lumière du soleil était dangereux pour eux, loin de là. Mais venant d'une espèce qui vivait partiellement dans l'ombre de la société, soit à l'heure du crépuscule, leur tolérance à la clarté du jour équivalait pour certains à la tolérance d'un chat vis-à-vis de l'eau.

D'où la raison pour laquelle Silent Falls avait été bâti dans une région où le soleil restait habituellement impuissant face aux nuages.

Or, pour Kuroko c'était une tout autre histoire. Envahit par la faible chaleur qui traversait la fenêtre, il fut prit d'une envie soudaine d'aller profiter du soleil avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse, acculé par la nappe de brouillard qui risquait de revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

Une fois habillé, il prit soin de refermer la porte doucement afin de laisser son camarade de chambre continuer de ronfler paisiblement. Il traversa rapidement les couloirs et se retrouva bien vite dehors, tout à coup baigné dans la lumière du jour plus éclatante que jamais.

Le jeune homme fit le tour de l'académie, passant par la serre, longeant presque la forêt, et contournant le bâtiment d'entraînement. Il finit sa balade dans la grande cour et s'avança au centre, levant la tête en réclamant davantage de chaleur à l'étoile de feu qui semblait la lui accorder. Un léger sourire de satisfaction orna ses fines lèvres avant qu'un malaise n'envahisse soudainement les lieux. Une envolée d'oiseaux partirent brusquement de leur arbre, s'éloignant dans un bruit aussi aiguë qu'inquiétant.

Kuroko regarda droit devant lui en direction de la grille grande ouverte. Au même moment, une silhouette se dessina dans la vue en contre-jour du turquoise qui plissa les yeux, le soleil attaquant ses rétines bleu ciel. Il se frotta les yeux et en les rouvrant il remarqua la disparition de l'ombre qui se rapprochait il n'y a même pas une seconde. Il comprit trop tard.

\- Yo.

La voix dans son dos le fit bondir. Il se retourna et fit face à un grand gaillard d'à peu près son âge qui le scrutait de ses yeux aussi argentés que ses cheveux qui l'analysaient de haut en bas avec intérêt. Kuroko recula doucement.

\- Qui es-tu ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer en silence sans quitter son sourire malicieusement dangereux. Aucun doute là-dessus, ce type était un vampire. Kuroko aurait pu le deviner même sans apercevoir les longues canines rallongées qui le menaçaient en silence.

\- Oh, t'es le sacrifice de cette année ?

\- …

\- Non… je sais. T'es l'hybride dont tout le monde parle c'est ça ?

\- Qui es-tu, répéta Kuroko sans ciller.

Le sourire du vampire s'élargit.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important ici.

Le turquoise se mit sur la défensive. Toute cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il recula encore d'un pas. Ce fut le signal pour le vampire qui se jeta sur lui sans crier gare. Kuroko réagit de justesse et parvint à l'éviter en se poussant sur le côté. Il voulut attaquer à son tour mais se fit parer facilement.

Un autre coup l'envoya au loin et alors qu'il se remettait tout juste de cette collision, une main le chopa par le col et Kuroko fut entraîné contre le mur du hall, le vampire positionné à quelques centimètres face à lui. Il fit de son mieux pour lui échapper mais aucun de ses mouvements de parvint à le libérer. Ce type était doté d'une force monstre, presque identique à celle des Généraux.

\- J'ai entendu dire que t'étais délicieux, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- … Non, siffla le turquoise sans cesser de le repousser.

\- Vraiment ?

Et sans qu'il ait eu le temps de voir venir quoi que ce soit, une douleur aiguë se fit ressentir dans son cou sans prévenir. Kuroko ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était en train de se faire mordre par un inconnu qui venait de l'attaquer sans raison. Que devait-il faire ? Ce type était dangereux. Il devait prévenir Akashi immédiatement.

Son sang se faisait drainer tout autant que ses forces qu'il sentit partir au fur et à mesure. Il réunit le reste de son énergie pour venir donner un puissant coup dans l'abdomen du vampire qui se recula finalement, à peine touché. Kuroko se couvrit la plaie aussitôt que les crocs de l'inconnu avaient quitté sa chair.

\- Moi je te trouve succulent, lâcha le garçon argenté en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de pouce.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Je suppose que vous avez deviné qui c'était ? Héhé sorry Kuroko ~_

 _Mille merci pour vos reviews c'est super motivant ! J'espère ne pas vous faire trop languir plus longtemps pour le chapitre 7 mais comme je l'ai dit sur mon profil je n'ai vraiment plus beaucoup le temps d'écrire comme je veux malheureusement._

 _Je ferai de mon mieux !_

 ** _Ja neeee ~_**


	8. Chapter 7

_Je suis désolée. Extrêmement désolée de tous ces mois passés sans chapitres. Rendez-vous à la fin ! Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _ **KUROKO NO BLOOD - Chapitre 7**_

 _ **.**_

 _Son sang se faisait drainer tout autant que ses forces qu'il sentit partir au fur et à mesure. Il réunit le reste de son énergie pour venir donner un puissant coup dans l'abdomen du vampire qui se recula finalement, à peine touché. Kuroko se couvrit la plaie aussitôt que les crocs de l'inconnu avaient quitté sa chair._

 _\- Moi je te trouve succulent, lâcha le garçon argenté en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de pouce._

* * *

À peine il esquissa un rictus triomphant qu'une ombre apparut entre les deux et attaqua le plus grand par surprise. Le nouveau venu alla se vautrer sur le sol plus loin, avant qu'un second coup ne l'envoie contre le mur, se craquelant sous l'impact. Une giclée de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres et le vampire roula à nouveau par terre, dos contre le goudron. Le turquoise réprima un soulagement en reconnaissant la chevelure rouge-framboise de l'individu à l'uniforme blanc, qui tenait maintenant la gorge de son agresseur sous sa chaussure.

\- A-Akashi-kun…

Deux autres silhouettes apparurent aux côtés du Président avant qu'Aomine vienne vérifier l'état du plus petit.

\- Tetsu ! Est-ce que ça va, il t'a mordu ?!

\- Je vais bien Aomine-kun. Je… juste…

Il chancela légèrement en s'appuyant contre le mur. Le bronzé le retint avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Aomine grinça des dents. La blessure de l'hybride enclencha un sentiment de haine pure à l'égard de son attaquant, et il faillit l'assassiner avant qu'Akashi ne le fasse lui-même. Kise les rejoignit à ce moment et eut presque la même réaction que son camarade en voyant les marques béantes dans le cou de Kuroko.

\- Cet enfoiré n'y est pas allé de main morte.. !

Akashi jeta un coup d'œil à son protégé qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, puis baissa le regard sur le vampire sous son pied, une vague d'ondes meurtrières s'évaporant tout autour de lui. La tension fut plus que palpable.

\- Haizaki…

Il appuya sa chaussure contre sa jugulaire, le faisant grogner de douleur tandis qu'il suffoquait petit à petit aussi bien par le poids de sa jambe que par l'aura du Sang-Pur qui le maintenait à terre.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te réduire en cendre ici et maintenant.

\- Keuh ! toussa l'interpellé. Quoi, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Aurais-tu oublié les règles de cette Académie après tout ce temps passé hors de ces murs ? La consommation du sang humain est strictement interdite.

Il ajouta plus de poids sur la gorge du nouveau venu. Celui-ci toussa à nouveau avant de sourire d'un air mesquin :

\- Ouais… mais lui n'est pas humain, nan ?

Si le regard d'Akashi était une lame, il y a longtemps que la tête de Haizaki ne serait plus reliée à son corps. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui le rouquin l'aurait fait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre sans poser de question. Ou peut-être devrait-il le torturer lentement et douloureusement avant d'en finir avec lui ?

\- Akashi-kun…

Kuroko tenta de rester droit malgré les protestations de Kise et d'Aomine. Il leva les yeux vers les deux autres un peu plus loin.

\- Je vais bien, tu peux le relâcher.

\- Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna le rouge sans le regarder.

\- Attend, Akashi-kun !

\- Tetsuya. Ne me fais pas répéter, quiconque défie mes ordres en subira les conséquences. Et cela vaut tout aussi bien pour ce déchet gisant à mes pieds.

\- Mais…

\- Tout de suite !

Kise et Aomine ne se firent pas prier deux fois. Ils conduisirent Kuroko à l'intérieur, celui-ci observant avec inquiétude le dos d'Akashi avant que les murs de l'école n'interrompent son contact visuel. De son côté, Akashi faisait toujours face au vampire à terre qui ne cherchait même pas à se dégager. Il continuait de sourire malgré que son espérance de vie diminuait progressivement à chaque seconde passée avec le Sang-Pur.

\- Allez quoi, c'était juste une petite morsure de rien du tout. Ça ne le tuera pas.

\- Silence.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me tuer, Akashi.

Il regretta ses paroles au moment même où le pied du président écrasa un peu plus sa jugulaire. Sa trachée menaçait de se briser à tout instant.

\- A-Attend ! Ok t'as gagné. Je m'excuse, j'aurais pas dû faire ça. C'est bon, ça va ? Content ?

Les yeux du rouquin se durcirent encore plus. Cette fois, une crainte dissimulée naquit au fond du dénommé Haizaki.

\- Je t'ai déjà fait exclure de l'école suite à ton comportement déplorable, et voilà que tu recommences dès ton retour ? Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être couvert et sauvé par ton cher géniteur, car autrement crois-moi que jamais plus tu n'aurais revu le jour après ce que tu viens de commettre.

L'argenté arqua un sourcil. Se mettre dans tous ses états après seulement une petite morsure sur un faiblard d'humain ne ressemblait pas à l'honorable Akashi Seijuuro qu'il connaissait. En temps normal il l'aurait longuement réprimandé en le menaçant comme il avait l'habitude de faire, et l'aurait même probablement ''un peu effleuré'' comme ici mais pas de manière aussi… cinglante.

\- Quoi, c'est pas comme si tu tenais vraiment à cet humain !

Et le moment qui suivit fut tout aussi troublant que révélateur. Le silence d'Akashi lui avait fait relever les yeux. Ses prunelles muettes fixées droit sur lui étaient comme figées dans le vide, paraissant remettre en question la phrase du délinquant sous sa chaussure. Chaussure qu'il retira lentement après toute cette tension alourdissante.

\- Cela suffit. Suis-moi, lança sombrement Akashi en s'éloignant doucement vers le hall. Il faut qu'on parle.

Le vampire à terre mit du temps à réagir. L'instant de tout à l'heure était encore figé dans son esprit. L'image de l'hybride sans défense lui revint en tête juste avant que le regard concerné du général lui revienne en mémoire. Alors il comprit.

Suivant finalement le rouquin, il ne put réprimer un rictus macabre dans le coin de ses lèvres.

 _xxx_

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres généraux avaient emmené leur protégé à l'infirmerie comme Akashi leur avait ordonné. Heureusement que le médecin local était également présent le week-end car les pauvres vampires se seraient retrouvés perdus et impuissants avec un demi-cadavre dans les bras. L'homme en blouse avait allongé Kuroko sur le lit avant de panser sa blessure qui commençait déjà à cicatriser lentement. Certes, la régénération n'était pas aussi rapide que les vampires de pure souche mais le processus restait tout de même impressionnant pour un être de son envergure. Kise et Aomine ont protesté pour rester auprès du turquoise malgré les réprimandes de l'infirmier.

\- Je vous préviens : dès qu'il se rétablit vous déguerpissez d'ici.

\- Promis ! lança joyeusement le blond agenouillé devant le lit.

Kuroko observait ses deux camarades veiller sur lui d'un air concerné. Il détestait se sentir aussi fragile auprès d'eux qui donnaient toujours une impression d'invincibilité. Mais y pouvait-il quelque chose s'il était aussi frêle et inoffensif ? C'était l'élite après tout. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

\- Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester, j'irais mieux très bientôt alors..

\- Nope ! se défendit le plus enjoué des deux. Pas question qu'on te laisse tout seul après ce qu'il vient d'arriver ! Tu oublies à quel point ton sang les rend dingue ? Les plus instables pourraient te sauter dessus par instinct !

\- Cet abruti a raison, renchérit le tanné. Et puis Akashi nous tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose en notre absence.

Tetsuya retint un soupir et détourna son regard vers le plafond.

\- Qui était-ce ? finit-il par demander.

Les généraux s'échangèrent un coup d'œil.

\- Tu parles d'Haizaki ? marmonna le bleuté. Eh bien pour résumer, Haizaki... c'est de gros problèmes.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Il a toujours été le plus indocile de toute l'académie. Il fait ce qu'il veut, quand il veut, et se permet encore d'outrepasser les ordres d'Akashi malgré les nombreuses répercussions qui lui sont tombées dessus.

Outrepasser l'autorité d'Akashi ? C'était possible ça ? Kise fit de son mieux pour ne pas ricaner devant la tête ahurie du jeune turquoise.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit… encore _en vie_ ?

\- Simple, continua Kise. Il suffit d'avoir un adorable papounet qui a une bonne place au sein du Sénat ainsi que des poches remplies de pognon, et tu pourras vivre encore un certain temps encore même après avoir défié la famille Akashi.

\- … Je vois.

Ça paraissait encore surréaliste aux oreilles de Tetsuya mais il n'était pas étonné de voir que l'argent faisait des miracles. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, pour les humains comme pour les vampires apparemment.

\- Pourquoi vient-il à Silent Falls s'il n'a pas l'intention de faire comme tout le monde ?

\- C'est assez compliqué.

Kise se passa une main dans les cheveux, se relevant pour s'installer dans un fauteuil à l'angle du mur.

\- En vérité Haizaki n'en a rien à foutre de l'Académie. C'est son père qui l'a forcé à y entrer pour montrer l'exemple et tenter de lui donner un tant soit peu d'éducation. Mais son inscription ne lui a rapporté rien d'autre que des problèmes ainsi que des dégâts à réparer de la part de son très cher héritier.

Aomine croisa les bras.

\- Ouais. Et comme son borné de paternel semble avoir abandonné toute idée de le prendre en charge lui-même, il attend qu'on le fasse à sa place. La lignée de cet enfoiré lui permet de passer au travers des lourdes sanctions prévues pour ses crimes, mais Akashi a tout de même réussi à l'exclure quelques mois jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il l'a assez mal digéré on va dire.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, il m'a attaqué pour se venger d'Akashi ?

Encore une fois, les prunelles bleus et dorées se croisèrent une fraction de seconde. La patience de Kuroko semblait s'effondrer au fur et à mesure que la discussion s'étendait. Il sentait qu'on lui cachait des choses, et les deux généraux avaient l'air bien informés.

\- On ne sait pas exactement ce qui se trame dans la tête de ce cinglé. Il se peut qu'il ait voulu provoquer Akashi, mais il a très bien pu agir par caprice. Je te conseille de ne pas trop t'approcher de lui à l'avenir, on ne sait pas de quoi il est réellement capable.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel. Ouais, évidemment. Comme s'il allait se mettre à côtoyer le type qui l'avait sauvagement attaqué sans raison et avait failli le vider de son sang cinq minutes plus tôt.

\- Et préviens Kagami. Non pas que je me soucie du bien-être de ce mec mais j'veux pas gagner à cause des conneries qu'Haizaki pourrait commettre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le teint de Kuroko semblait s'être ravivé. Toujours aussi pâle bien sûr – sa pigmentation naturelle le contraignant à rester blême jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive– mais beaucoup moins que tout à l'heure fort heureusement. Comme promis, Kise et Aomine quittèrent son chevet (l'infirmier ayant dû les rappeler à l'ordre trois fois) et un peu moins d'une heure après, Kuroko put retourner à sa chambre.

 _xxx_

\- Quoi ?!

Kagami avait été mis au courant de la situation dès lors que Kuroko était revenu au dortoir. Lui qui venait tout juste de se réveiller, la nouvelle lui donna une bouffée d'énergie soudaine liée à la légère panique qui le prenait.

\- Donc tu me dis qu'en plus de tous ces sauvages à crocs qui veulent ma peau -mon sang- il y a un cinglé impulsif qui se rajoute à la liste !? Tu me fais marcher…?

\- Je suis désolé que les choses prennent une telle tournure, Kagami. Mais je t'assure qu'Akashi prendra la situation en main.

\- Akashi, le même type qui a laissé ce vampire t'attaquer ?

\- Kagami-kun… soupira le turquoise, fais juste bien attention à ne pas te retrouver seul avec Haizaki.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te donner ce conseil !

Le rouquin était sidéré. À croire que Kuroko était sain et sauf au beau milieu de cette académie… Pourquoi ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il était tout aussi en danger que lui ? Ses pensées se coupèrent à l'arrivée de Naoki, venu chercher les deux autres. Et il eut la même réaction que Kagami face à la nouvelle.

\- Il a bien choisi son moment pour revenir, lui ! s'agaça le brun en mangeant son petit-déjeuner.

Tous les trois étaient descendus au réfectoire, toujours peuplé que d'une dizaine d'élèves à cette heure matinale.

\- Tu le connais, Naoki-kun ?

\- Un peu que je le connais. Il a failli me réduire en cendre pour l'avoir accidentellement bousculé l'an dernier. Une chance que je sois toujours en vie !

\- Votre copain ne me dit rien qui vaille, grommela le nouveau.

\- Quoi, tu vas t'enfuir finalement ?

\- Compte pas sur moi là-dessus. J'suis pas une mauviette, je l'ai déjà dit.

\- Oui, reste encore un peu plus s'il te plaît, ça me serait vraiment bénéfique.

Cette phrase tiqua dans l'esprit de Kagami. Il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui sirotait son verre de sang artificiel, l'air de rien. Il prit très vite conscience de sa bêtise.

\- Tu as parié.

C'était loin d'être une question. Taiga l'avait percé à jour.

\- … Non ?

\- Tu as osé !

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? On est amis voyons !

\- _''Amis''_ ? Mon cul ! Je suis juste une distraction de plus dans ta petite vie de vampire. Ose prétendre le contraire.

Plutôt que s'indigner, Naoki se mit à ricaner. Il était parfaitement conscient de la vérité que venait d'étaler Kagami. Il profitait de cette distraction, c'était vrai. Mais il fallait avouer que cet humain était quelque chose d'autre comparé aux précédents. Les choses à Silent Falls étaient plus mouvementées que jamais.

La matinée se finit rapidement, et les rares élèves ayant quitté l'internat retournèrent bien vite à leurs occupations. Naoki était d'humeur à jouer à la console au dortoir, mais que Kagami se voyait mal rester dans sa chambre à se tourner les pouces. Quant à Kuroko, il décida d'aller pratiquer l'un de ses passe-temps préférés du week-end, lorsqu'il était sûr d'être tranquille un bon moment. Sous le regard curieux du nouveau, il se dirigea vers l'arrière du gymnase. L'autre le suivit sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il trouverait là-bas.

Il s'arrêta devant un terrain extérieur entouré de grandes grilles. Deux poteaux à l'opposé du terrain retenaient un cadre contre lequel était accroché un panier. Kagami n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Voilà quelques jours qu'il était à l'académie, et jamais il n'avait su qu'un terrain de basket existait dans cet endroit morbide.

\- Nom de…

\- Kagami-kun ?

Il bondit. Kuroko venait encore d'apparaître sans crier gare, cette fois muni d'une balle orange parsemée de lignes noires sur toute sa surface. Il était sûrement parti la chercher dans le gymnase à côté sans que Kagami ne remarque son absence… comme d'habitude.

\- Tu veux jouer ? demanda Tetsuya en lui présentant le ballon.

D'abord surpris, il accepta :

\- Je veux bien mais… euh, je ne pensais pas que tu jouais au basket.

C'est en voyant la mine boudeuse du jeune vampire qu'il se rattrapa :

\- J-Je voulais dire… tu… c'est juste étonnant, quoi… !

Il n'avait pas dit ça pour le vexer, mais Kuroko n'avait pas du tout l'apparence d'un sportif. Il l'imaginait plus dans une bibliothèque ou des travaux manuels, quelque chose du genre. Mais ça ? Jamais il n'aurait pu le deviner. Quoique, après la petite scène de la veille à leur entraînement de combat, il avait su le surprendre…

Sans dire un mot, Kuroko pénétra sur le terrain en faisant rebondir le ballon. Il l'envoya tout suite à Kagami lorsque celui-ci le talonna.

\- Un 1 vs 1, donc ?

Il frappa la balle contre le béton.

\- Le premier à cinq, ça te va ?

\- D'accord.

Ils se mirent en position. Kuroko devant le panier, et Kagami à dix pas face à lui. Ce dernier esquissa un rictus. Il fit rebondir le ballon, une fois, deux fois. À la troisième, il partit en sprint jusqu'au panier. Il redoubla d'effort dans ses dribbles, s'attendit à ce que son camarade lui tende un piège et lui prenne le ballon, mais rien n'arriva.

Le seul geste que fit Kuroko fut de tendre le bras pour choper le ballon mais Kagami n'eut qu'à se décaler pour sauter et obtenir le premier point. À peine essoufflé, il se tourna curieusement vers le turquoise, qui n'affichait aucune expression de défaite ou de surprise. Le faisait-il exprès ? Est-ce qu'il lui laissait gagner des points par avance tout en sachant qu'il allait le rétamer par la suite ? Le rouquin resta sur ses gardes. Il n'était pas question de se faire rabaisser.

Une fois la balle en main, ce fut à Kuroko de passer à l'action. Il approcha de Kagami, et voulut furtivement passer à côté, sans résultat. Le plus grand avait déjà réussi à lui reprendre l'objet sans effort. Il courut jusqu'au panier. Hop, deuxième point.

\- Bien joué, Kagami-kun.

L'interpellé se retourna. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il se foutait de lui ou non. Trente secondes plus tard, il marquait le troisième point. Puis le quatrième. Et enfin le cinquième.

– Tu es fort, dis donc. Tu jouais déjà au basket auparavant ?

\- Toi…

Gagné par l'agacement, le rouquin empoigna le pauvre hybride par le col en le tirant à lui.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?! C'était quoi ce jeu pourri que t'avais à l'instant !?

\- … Je ne me moque pas de toi.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir proposé une partie si c'est pour jouer comme un débutant ? Je croyais que t'allais me sortir des techniques ultra badass de vampire comme la dernière fois !?

Kuroko leva un sourcil, comme s'il venait de lui demander si la Terre était ronde.

\- Kagami. Ce sont des techniques de combat, pas de sport, répondit le turquoise d'un air évident.

Le concerné se serait presque retrouvé sur le derrière face à cette réponse déconcertante. Il le relâcha, frustré et déçu.

\- Bon sang. Je me suis fait avoir, marmonna-t-il en se retournant.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas très fort en 1 vs 1, mais je suis meilleur en équipe.

Cette réplique lui valut un haussement de sourcil. Comment pouvait-il sortir un truc pareil après son match pathétique d'à l'instant ? C'était bien une phrase de perdant, ça.

\- Ah ouais, et elle est où ton équipe ? lança Kagami d'un ton railleur.

\- Ici.

Il se figea. Ce n'était pas Kuroko qui venait de répondre, et cette voix lui était tout aussi familière. Pivotant sur lui-même, il fit face au grand bronzé de la dernière fois qui le scrutait de manière intense depuis l'entrée du terrain. Kise apparut également derrière lui.

\- Génial…

\- Que faites-vous ici ? s'étonna Tetsuya.

\- En se promenant, on vous a vu marcher vers le terrain. On a pas pu s'empêcher de venir jeter un coup d'œil… répondit le blond d'un sourire évident.

\- Fallait pas, y avait rien à voir.

\- Au contraire, c'était assez drôle, railla Aomine. T'es toujours aussi nul Tetsu. Faudra vraiment que j't'apprennes à dribbler.

\- C'est méchant Aomine-kun.

Kagami les regarda converser tous les deux, sourcil levé.

\- Vous comptez jouer aussi ?

\- Bien sûr, on va pas te laisser humilier Kurokocchi avec ton jeu minable !

\- Mina- ?!

\- J'me met avec Tetsu, lança le bleuté en frottant la tête du concerné.

\- Hé c'est pas juste ! Je voulais me mettre avec lui !

\- Trop tard. Met-toi avec l'humain.

\- Pf.

L'humain en question était en train de les regarder tour à tour, désorienté. Ils voulaient à ce point faire équipe avec ce débutant ?

\- Allez, c'est parti.

Ballon en main, Aomine s'approcha doucement des deux adversaires en position. Rictus en coin, il partit au pas de course avant de donner la balle à Tetsuya qui courut jusqu'à Kagami. Ce dernier l'attendait de pied ferme, presque un peu trop décontracter. Quoi qu'il ait pu lui dire à propos de jouer en équipe, ce n'est pas un joueur de plus qui allait changer la donne. Il ne le laissera pas pass-

Disparu.

La balle avait disparu. Kuroko avait les mains vides, et tout à coup, Aomine passa derrière Kise avec le fameux ballon d'il y a une seconde. Il cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait bugué ? Impossible que ce débutant ait pu maîtriser le ballon à une telle vitesse.

Pourtant, ils venaient de gagner un point.

\- Allez hop, un pour nous !

\- Pf. Ce n'est que le début, protesta Kise. Tu es prêt Kagami ?

\- Hein ? Euh… oui.

Aomine ne cessait pas de sourire face à l'expression ahurie du rouquin. Il va en avoir, des surprises…

La deuxième manche se passa sans encombres, jusqu'à ce que la balle disparaisse à nouveau, avec le concerné en question cette fois. Même Kise était en train de pester contre son camarade, alors qu'il réapparaissait dans leur dos en direction de leur panier. Il lança le ballon, qui manqua de peu le cerceau rouge dans lequel il était censé tomber. Aomine le rattrapa de justesse avant de marquer le deuxième point.

\- Pfiou ! C'est pas passé loin…

\- Désolé.

Au lieu de quoi le vampire se mit à ricaner.

\- Faudra aussi revoir tes paniers, Tetsu. C'est lamentable.

Kise parvint à remonter le score d'un point, mais les trois autres furent réalisés par Aomine, aidé bien sûr de son cher acolyte. Car Kise se débrouillait tout de même pas mal, étant lui-même général et doté d'une force quasi surhumaine tout comme n'importe quel vampire. Mais Aomine avait l'air d'être un monstre au basket, et Kuroko n'était pas un élément à sous-estimer non plus…

La partie prit rapidement fin. Les deux perdants firent la grimace face au visage triomphant du bleuté.

\- Comment… souffla Kagami. C'est quoi ces tours de passe-passe ?!

Kise appuya ses bras sur ses genoux, penché en avant d'un air dépité.

\- Tu viens de découvrir les fameux pouvoirs du grand Kurokocchi…

\- Ce ne sont pas des pouvoirs, Kise-kun. Seulement de fausses illusions. (il se tourne vers Kagami) Comme celles que tu as vu dans la forêt.

\- Ouais bah pouvoirs ou pas, on les a rétamés ! s'exclama le basané.

\- La ferme Aominecchi ! Sans Kuroko je t'aurais explosé !

\- Hahaha !

Soudain, une présence invisible se fit ressentir tout autour du terrain, mettant les trois vampires aux aguets. Kise et Aomine avaient déjà repris leur sérieux, scrutant les environs avec soin. Kuroko paraissait troublé. Il y avait bien une présence dans les parages, mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air menaçante. Était-ce des élèves de Silent Falls, ou bien étaient-ils réellement en danger ?

\- Waouh, vous nous avez déjà flairé avant même qu'on ait fait le moindre mouvement ?

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix fluette au-dessus d'eux. Une silhouette se tenait accroupie sur l'anneau du panier, les observant d'en haut. Un foulard gris épais dissimulait sa bouche sous sa chemise blanche et son veston couleur crème. Un chapeau couvrait le reste de son visage, empêchant les quatre adolescents de savoir à qui ils avaient affaire.

\- T'es qui toi ? lâcha Aomine sans dissimuler ses menaces.

\- Qui je suis ? Hohoho. Quelle question. Vous avez devant vous la plus grande, l'unique, l'inégalable, l'authentique, la majestueuse-

\- Arrête tes conneries et descends de là si t'es un homme ! s'impatienta le vampire.

Apparemment vexé, l'individu émit un faible grognement et se redressa lentement. Il leva le bras sur le côté, donnant un certain signal qui fit apparaître une dizaine d'autres individu comme lui. Puis il sauta du panier, et se retrouva à leur hauteur après une magnifique roulade dans les airs.

De près, il n'avait clairement pas l'air plus grand que Kuroko. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'avança d'un pas, répétant la précédente question d'Aomine, un poil plus poli.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Agacée, l'individu retira son foulard et daigna enfin soulever son chapeau de sorte à dévoiler son visage. La surprise fut au rendez-vous dès lors que les garçons s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait d'une apparence de fille. Les cheveux châtains, plutôt court et des yeux plissés qui démontraient une certaine autorité dans son quotidien. L'intrus, ou _l'intruse_ , croisa les bras d'un air sceptique.

\- Quoi. Vous vous attentiez à autre chose ?

\- Bordel de merde, juré le tanné.

\- Tu l'as dit, Aominecchi...

Alors que les deux généraux se remettaient du choc, Kuroko tenta d'en revenir au sujet principal.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Silent Falls ? Qui vous envoie ?

\- J'allais me présenter tout à l'heure, mais ton idiot de copain a coupé ma superbe introduction.

Aomine marmonna une injure qui fut littéralement ignorée par la jeune fille en question. Tout à coup, le sérieux se lut dans son regard tandis qu'elle annonça clairement et à haute voix :

\- Bref. Mon nom est Aida Riko. Je suis Capitaine de la sixième division de l'Association Officielle des Chasseurs. L'A.O.C. pour les intimes. Et je suis venue vous déclarer qu'à partir de maintenant, vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation pour obstruction à la loi 157 du Code Vampirique, concernant la protection de l'espèce humaine sa mise en danger !

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Cliffhanger, je sais. Vous me détestez, je sais._

 _Je vous avais déjà prévenues, mais je suis pas mal occupée cette année et je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à continuer mes fanfics, vous laissant un peu dans le brouillard. Mais je suis contente que vous m'ayez comprise et que vous ayez pu attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour le septième chapitre... Vous êtes les meilleures !_

 _Vous méritez amplement des réponses à vos magnifiques reviews !_

 _ **Supernono** : J'espère qu'elle t'a plu !_

 _ **Sunako-Nee** : Merciii. C'est très gentil à toi !_

 _ **Cassou102** : Merci beaucoup. J'espère pouvoir continuer à te faire plaisir à l'avenir ~_

 _ **Arikane** : Je comprends parfaitement cette souffrance d'attendre une suite... Si seulement je pouvais me dédoubler... me tripler ! En tout cas, merci à toi et désolée pour mon retard !_

 _ **cloclo4** : Merci !_

 _ **Guest** : Voilà la plupart de tes réponses dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci encore !_

 _ **Yanaoii** : Haha ! Ça aurait pu être lui, un troisième petit crossover ne serait pas de trop... Tu sais qui c'est maintenant ;)_

 _ **KrisIzzy** : Thank youuu !_

 _ **rose2115** : Désoléééééeeeeee ! *courbette* Je recommencerai plus ! Promis... (ahem) Merci quand même d'avoir laissé cette généreuse review ! _

_**Bluebird** : Merchii !_

 _ **Paille** : Salut, merci à toi ! J'espère que la réaction d'Akashi a été à ton goût... _

_**Emilie** : Auteur de talent.. je suis flattée ! Si je me débrouille bien, la suite sera... hum.. pour cet été... _

_**Yuko** : Gomeeeeeen... En plus d'avoir été trop longue je te rajoute une autre cliffhanger... Je suis impardonnable. Mais j'espère que le moment d'Akashi t'a plu quand même... Merci à toi !_

 _ **Guest** : Oh il n'aurait même pas touché ce bout de viande avarié, crois-moi ! Peut-être tronçonné à la limite ? haha. Merci pour ta review ~_

 _ **lyra lupa** : Ouiiiii ! Contente de retrouver une autre connaisseuse ! _

_**Missy** : Wouah, merci beaucoup ! J'essaye de faire en sorte qu'Akashi reste le même que le manga malgré le changement d'univers, je suis heureuse de voir qu'il te plaît ainsi. Et il est vrai que tu es une partie de ce qui m'a poussée à écrire la dernière ligne droite pour ce chapitre ^^ Et oui, vampire knight a laissé quelques traces dans cette histoire, contente que tu l'aies remarqué ! Thanks again ~_

* * *

 _Et merci aux followers et aux ajouts en favoris ! Vous êtes bientôt 100 followers... c'est vraiment génial !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, même deux mots, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _À bientôt ! (j'espère)_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey heeey. Je suis vivante ! Et avec un joli petit chapitre rien que pour vous ! Bonne lecture~_

 _ **Edit (28/12/2017)** : Oh my gosh. En me relisant par hasard j'ai vu le nombre incalculable de fautes que j'avais laissé sur mon passage, et j'ai donc pris la peine de tout corriger malgré le fait que vous soyez déjà tombés sur les horreurs orthographiques... Gomen. _

* * *

_**KUROKO NO BLOOD - Chapitre 8**_

 _ **.**_

Un rayon de soleil était parvenu à percer l'épais nuage qui recouvrait le ciel au-dessus de l'école. Son éclat était venu forcer le passage au travers des vitres du couloir surélevé que traversait actuellement Akashi. Immobile, son regard était rivé sur un point invisible à l'extérieur, ses pensées mitigées dérivant sur les derniers événements arrivés à Silent Falls.

Les meurtres, les soupçons envers l'académie, l'arrivée d'Haizaki… Trop de problèmes survenaient d'un coup. Et Akashi n'aimait pas les problèmes. En fait, il détestait toute situation qu'il ne pouvait prendre en main. Car un Akashi devrait être capable de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ai aucun soucis, peu importe les circonstances.

Tout à coup, une vague de tension remplit les couloirs de l'école, le malaise provenant tout droit de l'extérieur. Le vampire réprima un soupir.

 _Ils sont arrivés._

\- Akashi.

Ses yeux bicolores se relevèrent sur Midorima à quelques pas devant lui. Son air sérieux ne le quittait pas, mais Seijūrō savait parfaitement que son second était plus tendu que d'habitude. Aucun détail ne pouvait échapper à son Emperor Eye, et cela valait également pour les diverses émotions de ses camarades.

\- Je sais, répondit-il. Allons les accueillir avant qu'ils ne causent des problèmes.

Ce mot détestable avait encore franchit les lèvres du vampire qui s'assombrit. Non, il ne laissera rien se produire. Il fera en sorte que l'Académie reste intacte quoi qu'il en coûte. Pour _lui_. Dans le cas contraire, l'amener ici aura été vain.

 _xxx_

De leur côté, Kise, Aomine, Kuroko ainsi que Kagami s'étaient murés dans le silence, encaissant la précédente information avec choc. Le mot 'arrestation' tournait en boucle dans leur esprit tandis qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osait demander s'ils avaient bien entendu ce qu'avait annoncé la jeune fille. Au bout d'une longue minute sans prononcer un mot, Kuroko finit par réagir le premier :

\- En état... d'arrestation… ?

\- C'est quoi cette connerie ? renchérit Daiki en approchant dangereusement.

Au diable les bonnes manières. Ces humains apparaissaient de nulle part sans explication et cette nana leur balançait de but-en-blanc qu'ils allaient être arrêtés ? La bonne blague ! Il n'allait certainement pas laisser ces imbécile faire ce qui leur plaisait uniquement parce que leur espèce était soumise à des restrictions.

Seul Kagami restait en retrait, sa curiosité piquée à vif mais bien trop ignorant pour comprendre quoi ce que soit à la situation. La dénommée Aida Riko resta de marbre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle détailla les garçons un à un sans quitter son expression autoritaire qui rendit le jeune humain mal à l'aise dès lors que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Kuroko tenta de calmer le jeu.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, déclara-t-elle. Toi, toi et toi aussi…

Elle désigna les trois vampires un par un.

\- … vous allez être jugés et condamnés pour tous les crimes dont vous êtes accusés.

\- Des crimes ?

Kuroko semblait perdu. Et s'il voulait questionner les deux généraux à propos de cette histoire, il se rendit compte très vite que les concernés affichaient la même expression ahurie sur le visage. Finalement, l'impatience de Daiki finit par avoir le dessus. Le basané avança encore d'un pas, ses canines à deux doigts de sortir.

\- Oï oï. Condamnés ? Jugés ?! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te permettre de-

\- Ho ho~ ? Tu penses aller contre les décisions de l'Association ? Leur tenir tête est comme signer ton arrêt de mort. Si tu t'apprêtes simplement à leur montrer les crocs comme une simple bête sauvage, ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi. Sachez que vous, vampires, n'avez aucun pouvoirs !

Son rire sarcastique s'éleva tout autour du terrain de basket. Autrefois tranquilles, les environs se figèrent dans une immense aura remplie d'intentions meurtrières émanant du plus instable des trois vampires regroupés. Kise tressaillit devant tant d'ondes négatives, à tel point qu'il ne put résister à l'envie de se planquer derrière Kuroko, jetant un coup d'œil à son confrère d'un air mal à l'aise.

\- Kise, Tetsu, lança Aomine en se craquant les phalanges. Désolé, mais là c'est trop. J'vais me les faire.

\- Aominecchi, non… !

\- Aomine- !

Trop tard, Daiki allait se jeter sur Aida sans se soucier des autres individus à l'affût tout autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'une main apparue de nulle part vienne se poser fermement sur l'épaule du vampire. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi par la nouvelle présence qui venait de l'empêcher de réduire cette langue de vipère en charpie.

\- Akashi ?!

Ce nom retint l'attention de la chasseuse, et ses yeux avides d'intérêt se posèrent dans le dos d'un uniforme blanc venu de nulle part. Le Président de Silent Falls planta son regard froid dans les iris abasourdies d'Aomine, sans lâcher son poing qu'il venait d'arrêter malgré la puissance surnaturelle qu'il détenait.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Akashi sans quitter le Général des yeux.

Aida sut tout de suite qu'il s'adressait à elle. Elle se reprit immédiatement, un sourire de retour sur ses lèvres d'une pâleur adorable.

\- Akashi Seijūrō ?

Enfin, il daigna se retourner pour lui faire face, non sans l'avertir par ses orbes tranchantes qu'elle n'était pas exactement la bienvenue. L'adolescente se tendit devant cette infime démonstration d'hostilité mais ne laissa rien paraître malgré tout. Son rictus s'élargit. _Pas de doute, c'est bien lui…_

\- Aida Riko, je présume ?

\- Yep.

\- Akashicchiiii… ! Cette fille a dit qu'on était des criminels et voulait nous envoyer en prison ! pleurnicha presque le blondinet resté derrière le turquoise. Fais quelque chose je t'en prie !

\- Une telle chose ne se produira jamais. Ces gens ne sont pas venus ici pour vous arrêter, je peux vous l'assurer.

Aomine et Kise -ainsi que Kagami toujours en retrait- poussèrent un cri de surprise général. Quant à la dénommé Aida, son air fier se changea soudainement en une moue boudeuse identique à celle d'une enfant qu'on venait de gronder.

\- Aaaah… Moi qui me faisais un plaisir de leur flanquer la frousse à cause de leur impertinence... Tu as tout gâché.

Si les autres avaient tout de suite compris ce que voulait insinuer de la jeune fille, Daiki fut le dernier à s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux étincelèrent de rage, entièrement dirigée contre la chasseuse.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

\- Daiki.

Cette simple interpellation lui suffit pour se calmer tout de suite et se tenir à carreaux. Il pinça les lèvres, faisant tout son possible pour qu'aucun nom d'oiseau d'une violence sans pareil ne sorte par mégarde. Chose qui s'annonça extrêmement difficile au vu de toute la fureur qui menaçait d'exploser en lui. Manquerait plus qu'Akashi décuple ses heures de nuit blanches.

\- Akashi-kun, l'académie est soupçonnée de meurtres ?

Kuroko était encore troublé par la nouvelle plus que surprenante. Le vampire croisa son regard.

\- C'est une affaire privée dont seuls les Généraux ont eu vent de l'information, Tetsuya. Je voulais éviter la panique générale, c'est pourquoi personne d'autre n'a été mis au courant.

\- Et donc ? Ces humains vont rester à Silent Falls tout le temps de l'enquête ?

Aida sourit face à l'air incrédule du blondinet.

\- Exact ! On nous a envoyé en reconnaissance à Silent Falls afin de signaler le moindre détail qui pourrait servir de preuves contre vous, finit-elle, les doigts en V. Yoroshiku ~

\- Impossible.

Kise secoua frénétiquement la tête. Il avait croisés les bras devant lui en signe de contestation, soulignant la tournure inconcevable des événements.

\- Impossible, répéta-t-il. Les premières années sont déjà à cran avec l'arrivée de Kagami et la présence de Kurokocchi. Alors ramener une poignée de sang frais en prime pour une durée indéterminée… non non non. Je vois d'ici la catastrophe arriver. Il va définitivement y avoir un meurtre avant la fin de la semaine et l'école sera condamnée pour sûr !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Kise, marmonna Aomine. Comment allons-nous gérer cette histoire avec les Chasseurs à nos basques ? Cette enquête finira en bain de sang si tu veux mon avis.

\- Dans ce cas je compte sur vous pour ne pas que cela se produise.

Sur ces mots, Kise et Aomine se tendirent, sachant pertinemment à quoi Akashi faisait référence : ils allaient avoir du boulot en plus. Rien que d'imaginer leurs journées à surveiller la moindre bagarre entre les deux camps, ils sentaient déjà la corvée les achever. Satisfait du silence horrifié de leur part, le vampire se tourna enfin vers Aida et sa bande.

\- Suivez-moi. Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter.

\- À vos ordres ~

L'adolescente sourit de plus bel et fit signe à ses subalternes de la rejoindre. Kuroko regardait le groupe suivre le rouquin sans un mot, encore un peu secoué par ce qui venait d'être dit. Des meurtres, l'académie suspectée, les chasseurs... Tout devenait de plus en plus chamboulé pour le pauvre hybride qui ne savait plus où diriger ses réflexions. Ses pensées furent coupées quand il entendit son nom. Il releva la tête vers Akashi.

\- Je passerai te voir ce soir. Sois au dortoir avant huit heures.

Et sans attendre de réponse il s'en alla, aussitôt suivi de la bande d'humains.

Kagami put enfin relâcher toute la pression qu'il retenait depuis l'apparition des étranges individus à capuche. Ses membres se détendirent d'un seul coup en manquant de le faire basculer. Tout était arrivé si vite, c'est à peine si une minute venait de s'écouler depuis l'apparition soudaine du président.

\- Bordel, j'en ai ras-le-bol ! fulmina Daiki en shootant un misérable cailloux qui avait eu le malheur de se retrouver sur son chemin.

\- Uuuugh… Je sens que ça va mal finir… vraiment mal finir.

Kuroko observa ses deux amis déprimer comme s'ils étaient en train de vivre l'apocalypse. Les pauvres encaissaient problèmes sur problèmes, et seuls les généraux avaient le pouvoir d'agir dans cette situation.

Kise n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là : les ennuis approchaient à une vitesse affolante.

 _xxx_

\- C'est un truc de dingue.

\- Kagami-kun, c'est la troisième fois que tu te répètes.

\- J'ai cru que l'autre taré allait la dépecer sur place ! Et genre, des chasseurs ? Vraiment ?! Si on m'en avait parlé j'aurais plutôt imaginé des vieux gars au style de cow-boy avec leur manteau qui fait la taille de leur corps… Et certainement pas une gamine au poncho démodé aussi plate qu'une planche à pain. Ils n'ont jamais vu Underworld ou quoi ?!

Kuroko poussa un soupir.

Une fois les chasseurs partis, Aomine avait grommelé une excuse avant de s'éloigner et Kise n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre, craignant que le vampire ne fasse une bêtise par impulsion. Ne restait plus que Taiga et Tetsuya qui n'avaient visiblement plus rien à faire en dehors du dortoir comme le crépuscule n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Voilà maintenant cinq minutes que le rouquin bombardait Kuroko de questions concernant l'échange précédant avec les intrus de tout à l'heure. Il était beaucoup moins effrayé que ce que le turquoise ne l'aurait cru. Au contraire même, Kagami semblait porter un étrange intérêt à cette histoire qui aurait dû en inquiéter plus d'un dans son genre. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Kuroko n'avait pas plus de réponses à lui fournir comme lui-même était laissé dans le flou.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'hybride était moins curieux. La manière de gérer ses intérêts étaient, disons, moins enthousiaste que l'humain ici présent. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du dortoir en se tournant vers l'adolescent qu'il était censé guider.

\- Kagami-kun, tu n'as pas peur ?

Ce dernier croisa les prunelles inexpressives de Kuroko. D'abord surpris par la question, sa main vint gratter l'arrière de sa tête d'un geste nerveux.

\- Ben.. Je suis un peu choqué, c'est sûr. J'veux dire, j'ai déjà du mal à encaisser le fait que je dois vivre avec des vampires et maintenant j'apprends que vous êtes peut-être des meurtriers sans scrupules qui s'en prennent à des innocents.

Il vit le regard de Kuroko se voiler.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé que tu sois arrivé au mauvais moment. Si nous avions su, peut-être que…

\- N-Non, attend ! Je n'ai pas dit que je vous croyais coupables ! se rattrapa Kagami, paniqué par la pointe de déception dans les yeux de son mentor.

La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de rendre Kuroko coupable. Le pauvre n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, tout comme lui qui ne parvenait même pas à trouver ses mots pour réconforter le jeune hybride. Il planqua ses mains dans ses poches, la tête nerveusement tournée vers le sol qu'il trouva soudainement fort intéressant.

\- Juste… Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Tout va beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, il me faut du temps avant de comprendre, tu saisis ? Je, euh…

\- Ah, je vois.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- En fait, Kagami-kun est juste un peu lent d'esprit.

Le rouquin crut sentir une enclume lui tomber lourdement sur le crâne. Est-ce que Kuroko venait vraiment de le traiter d'idiot à sa manière ? Il ne savait plus quoi dire, si ce n'était essayer de trouver la bonne formulation pour demander au turquoise s'il le prenait réellement pour un abruti. Et en relevant la tête, il vit l'infime sourire dessiné sur les lèvres pâles de Tetsuya qui regardait Kagami d'un air amusé. C'est alors qu'il comprit.

\- T-Tu l'as fait exprès !?

\- Désolé. Tu es tellement simple à embêter, c'était plus fort que moi.

Il ignora le grognement de son camarade et poussa enfin le battant du dortoir. Il allait pour pénétrer dans le hall lorsqu'une présence indésirable le mit tout de suite sur ses gardes. Il recula instinctivement en manquant de bousculer Kagami, ses sens en alerte.

\- Oh~ ? Je pensais pas qu'on se reverrait si vite !

La voix sournoise d'Haizaki tendit les membres du jeune vampire, et la blessure de son cou pourtant cicatrisée se mit à le démanger. De tous les élèves réunis à Silent Falls, il fallait qu'il tombe sur lui. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

L'intrus passa de Kuroko à Kagami. Tout, dans son regard et sa manière de sourire indiquait le malice qui nourrissait son esprit tandis qu'il observait les garçons avec appétit. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se baladait encore tranquillement dans l'école ? Non, la véritable question à se poser était : pourquoi était-il _encore en vie_ après le fiasco qu'il avait causé pas plus tard que ce matin ?

Akashi ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé tranquille sans raison. Et quel qu'en soit cette fameuse raison, la présence de ce type ne disait absolument rien de bon.

\- Hein ? C'est qui lui ? demanda le rouquin en haussant un sourcil.

Sa voix ramena Kuroko à la réalité. C'est vrai, il n'était pas seul cette fois-ci. Kagami courait un danger, et le turquoise était le seul à pouvoir le défendre. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, les yeux de l'hybride se mirent à briller tandis que ses ongles ressortaient lentement, prêt à attaquer.

Haizaki ricana à la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il siffla d'admiration.

\- Regardez-moi ce petit ange, prêt à défendre son gentil compagnon en toute circonstance. Tu ne devrais pas plutôt appeler Akashi ?

Un rire sarcastique sortit de sa gorge, et Kuroko eut la soudaine envie d'y planter ses griffes l'instant d'une seconde.

\- Recule Haizaki-kun. Tu n'es pas en droit de poser les mains sur Kagami-kun, à moins que tu tiennes à t'opposer au Sénat en transgressant l'interdiction de toucher aux humains ?

\- « Haizaki ? » LE Haizaki que tu as mentionné tout à l'heure ?! s'écria Kagami qui venait enfin de prendre conscience de la situation.

Le turquoise n'avait pas tout à fait tort en fin de compte, cet humain était bel et bien lent d'esprit.

Shōgo avait l'air de considérer les paroles de Kuroko pendant quelques secondes. Comme si la mention du Sénat le dérangeait. Après une longue pause, le vampire fit claquer sa langue en approchant de la sortie, mouvement qui mit tout de suite le turquoise sur la défensive.

\- Tch. Détend-toi _little angel_ , je ne compte rien vous faire…

Il passa juste à côté de Tetsuya, tellement proche que leurs épaules se heurtèrent. Il arriva juste au niveau de son oreille et Kuroko sentit presque son sourire lui caresser le lobe.

\- Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Sur ce, il passa le cadre de la porte et s'éloigna vers la cour.

\- À très bientôt ~

Le silence retomba comme du plomb au départ du vampire. Kagami avait bien senti la tension augmenter depuis l'apparition de ce drôle de gars, mais il n'avait strictement rien pu faire, à part observer l'échange cinglant entre Kuroko et lui sans bouger le petit doigt. Était-il devenu si pathétique depuis sa venue à l'académie ? Où était passé le Kagami impulsif qui chargeait au moindre mouvement hostile ? La présence des vampires était donc si intimidante pour lui.. ?

\- Allons-y Kagami-kun, l'appela le turquoise sans se tourner.

Le rouquin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, immobile. Il avait du mal à croire que Kuroko était en train de s'en aller tranquillement comme si de rien était. Il se dépêcha de le rattraper dans les escaliers.

\- Ah- Attend Kuroko ! Est-ce que c'est bon de le laisser s'en aller comme ça ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- T'es pas sérieux. Il t'a clairement menacé ! On devrait au moins le signaler, ou…

\- Laisse tomber. Ne t'embête pas avec ça. On ne pourra rien faire tant qu'il n'aura rien fait de concret.

Dès lors que Kuroko passa le seuil de leur chambre, Kagami profita de cet instant pour s'interposer face à son mentor qu'il jugea beaucoup plus borné qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- On devrait au moins en parler à Akashi ! Il saura faire quelque chose, j'en suis sûr.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Le rouquin bafouilla légèrement, grommelant dans sa barbe.

\- C-C'est pourtant évident. Vous êtes super proches tous les deux, non ? Je suis parfois idiot, certes, mais pas dupe.

C'est vrai, quoi. Les rares fois où il avait aperçu Akashi, le vampire semblait avoir son attention uniquement portée sur le turquoise. Sans parler de l'intensité de ses regards calculateurs, presque bienveillants, ainsi que du timbre de sa voix que Kagami voyait comme une faible intonation possessive.

Quoiqu'il puisse se passer entre eux deux, ça pouvait définitivement tourner à leur avantage.

Kuroko était plutôt stupéfait de voir le rouquin faire preuve d'attention à son entourage quand celui-ci n'était pas souvent enclin à utiliser sa tête. Ce qui le perturbait le plus cependant était le fait que Kagami les ait vu comme des gens « proches ». Or, lui et Akashi étaient tout sauf proches. Il ne se figurait pas qu'il s'agissait seulement de fixations à sens unique, où le vampire tentait de percer le fond de son esprit qu'il trouvait apparemment plus complexe que les autres.

Il avaient été proches il y a longtemps, oui. Mais cette époque était révolue. Dorénavant le terme de connaissance était pour lui ce qui convenait le mieux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- S'il te plaît, ne pense plus à Haizaki. Le dîner sera bientôt servi, tu ferais mieux de te préparer.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il s'empara d'une serviette et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en laissant un Kagami littéralement sans voix au milieu de la chambre.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à se glisser sous l'eau chaude. La tête sous le jet, Kuroko détendit ses membres jusque-là crispés par les incidents répétés de la journée. Le bruit constant de la douche recouvrit tous ses sens. Il s'était laissé baigner dans un cocon imaginaire de son esprit où le vide qui l'imprégnait l'incitait à se relaxer. La vapeur de la pièce le recouvrait de toute part, le berçant dans sa chaleur invisible. Combien de temps était passé depuis qu'il s'était senti aussi tendu ? Peut-être bien depuis ses premiers jours à Silent Falls, quand il a su qu'il ne pourra jamais plus vivre comme les autres, qu'il ne pourra plus vivre avec son père, qu'il ne pourra plus revoir son ami humain resté à la capitale.

Il se souvenait encore des trois premiers jours de calvaire après sa transformation. Il était fiévreux, son cœur le faisait atrocement souffrir comme s'il se faisait compresser de l'intérieur et il avait eu l'impression que son cerveau se désintégrait miette par miette tandis qu'un feu imaginaire lui calcinait le fond de la gorge. Ses cris d'agonie avaient duré trois jours d'affilé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et se rende compte qu'il avait changé.

Le nouveau visage qu'il avait vu dans le miroir le hanterait à vie. Ces yeux fendus plus étincelant qu'autrefois, ces dents menaçantes qui feraient de lui un monstre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Tout ça était encore profondément encré dans esprit comme si c'était hier. Il était plutôt surpris de s'être habitué à ce mode de vie en seulement cinq mois. Il pouvait remercier son côté étonnamment calme qui a dû jouer un rôle important dans son adaptation au sein de l'académie.

… Et peut-être remercier Akashi d'être resté auprès de lui chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, bien que Kuroko désapprouvait complètement ce que le rouquin lui avait fait subir.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Naoki avait élu domicile sur son lit et discutait joyeusement avec son nouvel ami humain qui semblait embarrassé par ce que disait le nouvel arrivant.

\- Oh, Kuroko ! s'exclama le brun en se relevant rapidement.

\- Naoki-kun, tu n'es pas au réfectoire ?

\- Nope~ Je vous attendais. D'ailleurs, il paraît que c'est la panique général à l'heure actuelle ! Tu sais quoi ? Les chasseurs sont dans les parages et vont rester parmi nous pendant un bout de temps !

\- Je suis au courant.

\- Et c'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?! Pas de « woaaaah ! » ni de « omgomg incroyable, je suis trop excité naoki-kun ! » ?! Sois un peu plus expressif, tu veux bien !

Kagami poussa un soupir depuis son propre lit.

\- J'ai tenté de lui expliquer les événements de tout à l'heure mais il est parti dans son délire sans que je puisse terminer, dit-il en se relevant.

\- Je vois.

\- Vite, allons-y ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de débattre sur la façon dont on devrait les cuisiner à la cantine ! Allez, plus vite ! dit-il en tirant le turquoise qui n'avait pas terminé d'attacher sa chemise.

\- Partez sans moi.

Le rouge et Naoki s'arrêtèrent. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers le jeune vampire dont l'expression totalement dénuée d'émotion était rivée sur ses deux camarades.

\- Kuroko ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta le rouquin en voyant la mine fatiguée de son mentor.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais juste m'allonger un peu.

Naoki se mit aussitôt à paniquer.

\- Tu es sûr ?! Tu n'as pas de fièvre, hein ? Tu veux un cachet d'hémoglobine ?! Vite, va voir le médecin et-

L'adolescent réprima l'envie de lâcher un soupir. Il leva alors la tête vers Kagami et ce dernier décela l'appel à l'aide visuel posé droit sur lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser sa mission. Il attrapa tout à coup le jeune vampire accroché au turquoise et le traîna de force dans le couloir.

\- Okay calme-toi, tout va bien. Kuroko est seulement fatigué donc laissons-le roupiller tranquille, d'accord ?

\- Mais… Mais… Kurokoooo… !

\- Merci Kagami-kun.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure, lança le rouquin en retenant le brun au bord des larmes.

Tendant les bras dans l'espoir d'atteindre son camarade malgré la distance considérable, Naoki continua d'appeler Kuroko même lorsqu'il n'était plus à portée de la chambre. On pouvait entendre ses cris d'agonie le long du couloir où Kagami le traînait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le rez-de-chaussé en direction de l'extérieur.

Tetsuya s'affala dans son lit, profitant de cet instant de calme qui allait probablement être de courte durée. Naoki était vraiment un élève à part. Et dans ces moments où le jeune garçon désirait être tranquille, avoir le brun dans les pattes augmentait considérablement ses maux de crâne. Quelque part, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'assimiler Naoki à cet idiot de Kise. Les deux avaient la sale manie de coller les gens et les envahir de leur surplus d'affection sans se soucier des sentiments de leur entourage…

Les yeux rivés au plafond, les pensées de Kuroko l'amenèrent plus loin dans ses souvenirs, où il revit ses amis d'enfance dans leur jeunesse dont la présence rassurante envoyait des ondes de chaleur partout dans son être frêle et innocent. Il se revoyait petit, du haut de ses sept ans en train de courir après les cinq garçons aux tête multicolores.

Puis il la vit, elle, le sourire au lèvres qui le charmait chaque fois qu'il était tourné vers lui. Une vague de nostalgie lui pressa la poitrine. Et peu plus tard, le garçon sombra dans un léger sommeil, bercé par les images de son passé.

* * *

 _Il écoutait le son d'une cuillère qui frottait contre la paroi d'une tasse pendant que ses yeux étaient dirigés dans le dos d'une jeune femme tournée vers le meuble de la cuisine. Sa longue chevelure plus claire encore que le ciel azuré ne cessait d'impressionner le jeune homme. Il était assis à sa table, observant avec curiosité la silhouette féminine qui s'avançait dans sa direction._

 _\- Tetsuya…_

 _Son visage à moitié dissimulé par la lumière du jour sembla lui sourire d'une douceur adorable. Kuroko ne put que lui sourire en retour._

 _L'appel de son nom sur ces lèvres si aimantes résonna dans un écho agréable, jusqu'à ce que la voix prenne une intonation plus masculine._

 _\- Tetsuya._

 _Il releva la tête. Cette fois, deux orbes bicolores partagées entre l'or et le rouge étaient posés sur lui. Si le timbre de sa voix était différent, la manière de prononcer son nom était toute aussi rassurante. Un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et d'autres silhouettes se distinguèrent à ses côtés. Rouge, Bleu, Jaune, Violet, Vert. Si les arc-en-ciels pouvaient prendre forme humaine, c'était bien à travers ces garçons. Ils avaient beau n'être que des enfants, ils étaient différents. Leurs yeux déjà matures démontraient une infime part de froideur à l'intérieur, et leur présence pourtant inoffensive dissimulait quelque chose de… dangereux._

 _Mais Kuroko n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui importait était que ces personnes étaient auprès de lui, et rien d'autre._

 _\- Tetsuya !_

 _La crise, la panique. Lui et son père étaient en train de courir, fuyant l'incendie qui ravageait leur maison. L'odeur de bois calciné envahissait ses poumons fatigués, et ses yeux brouillés par la fumée étaient noyés de larmes qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Il entendait des cris tout autour d'eux. Des cris de rage, des cris de haine. Contre qui étaient-ils dirigés ?_

 _L'instant d'après, ils étaient entourés de silhouettes monstrueuses, à moitiés humaines et dissimulées par l'obscurité. Le goût écœurant de la cendre infestait toujours ses papilles. Puis il sentit quelque chose bouillir en lui, le broyant de l'intérieur d'une souffrance telle que le goût du sang remontait dans sa gorge pendant qu'il hurlait à l'agonie. Sa poitrine se comprimait, au point de le laisser croire que son cœur se faisait sauvagement arraché de son corps._

 _Il entendait encore des voix appeler son prénom. Tout était noir autour de lui. Il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien excepté cette douleur atroce qui le brûlait le long de son corps. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche, et son visage se retrouva tout à coup face à son propre reflet. Mais à la place de tomber sur des prunelles d'une clarté azurée, il tomba nez à nez avec des yeux aussi noirs que le néant, parfaitement relié au sinistre rictus sur ses lèvres, dévoilant de longues canines effroyables._

 _\- Tetsuya~_

 _Cette voix était la sienne. Ce ton malsain et répugnant lui remonta au tripes, et Kuroko se mit à hurler tandis qu'il sombra dans les abysses de ses tourments sans jamais s'arrêter._

* * *

\- TETSUYA !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, reprenant soudainement son souffle qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte. Il prit aussitôt conscience de la présence d'Akashi positionné au-dessus de lui, ses orbes étincelantes plongées droit dans les siennes. Il mit du temps à comprendre qu'il venait de se réveiller, les images du passé encore gravées dans son esprit.

\- A...kashi-kun ?

Le vampire relâcha toutes ses craintes, ses épaules s'affaissant de soulagement au son de la voix jeune garçon. Bien réveillé cette fois, il prit note de l'étrange inquiétude affichée sur le visage du vampire, habituellement autoritaire et dénué de sentiments. Akashi recula, laissant de la place au turquoise afin qu'il puisse se redresser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je viendrai ce soir.

Kuroko se remémora alors les paroles du président deux heures plus tôt. Il jura mentalement. Il avait complètement oublié.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Dis-moi plutôt, était-ce encore l'un de tes cauchemars ?

\- Ce n'est rien Akashi-kun. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas rien si cela se répète régulièrement, trancha le rouquin. Je peux te faire parvenir des calmants pour t'aider à dormir si tu le souhaites.

\- Non, ça ira. Je t'assure.

Akashi en resta peu convaincu. Mais argumenter avec Tetsuya était comme tenter de parler dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Ça ne menait nulle part. Ces cauchemars n'avaient rien de nouveau. Ils allaient et venaient parfois depuis cette époque, mais ils ont fini par revenir de plus en plus souvent depuis sa transformation. Se massant les tempes, Kuroko fit son possible pour garder une attitude tout à fait normale malgré les images perturbantes qui revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

Akashi vint s'asseoir au bord du matelas.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? s'enquit Kuroko en se débrouillant pour tenir son regard éloigné de Seijūrō.

\- Je voulais te parler de Shōgo.

À la mention de ce nom, les muscles du turquoise se tendirent impulsivement. Immobile, les sens de Tetsuya furent aussitôt en alerte. Est-ce qu'Akashi a eu vent de sa petite entrevue avec l'autre vampire entre-temps ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui expliquer qu'il s'était occupé de son cas et qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, comme les multiples fois où un élève a tenté de s'en prendre à lui ? Non pas qu'avoir Haizaki loin de lui le dérangeait, au contraire. Mais Kuroko ne voulait pas se dire qu'il était en partie en faute pour avoir causé l'expulsion de quelqu'un.

\- Est-ce vraiment un élève de Silent Falls ? demanda-t-il en espérant que l'autre n'aborde pas le sujet qu'il craignait.

\- Ryouta et Daiki ont déjà dû t'en parler. Haizaki Shōgo est le fils de Haizaki Tazuma, une des grandes figures du Sénat qui s'est octroyé un nombre important de soutien, ce qui le rend presque intouchable.

Les yeux de Kuroko s'agrandirent. Haizaki était donc quelqu'un de si important ?

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle ce type adopte une attitude impertinente envers et contre tout le monde, sans pouvoir subir toutes les punitions qu'il mérite.

Kuroko nota le faible venin dans sa voix tandis qu'il parlait. L'autre vampire aux cheveux argentés avait du causer bien des soucis avant son renvoi temporaire pour mettre Akashi dans cet état… Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il s'était produit.

\- Cependant, il sait pertinemment qu'il ne peut aller à l'encontre d'un Akashi. Tu connais la position de mon père et notre place au sein du gouvernement vampirique. Rien ni personne ne peut s'opposer à lui, pas même Haizaki Tazuma. Je reste le seul contre qui il ne peut pas s'opposer dans cette école, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas tenter de s'en prendre aux autres, notamment à ceux qui me sont proches.

L'adolescent sentit le rouquin le fixer au point de lui brûler la peau. N'importe qui aurait compris qu'il parlait des Généraux toujours autour de lui la plupart du temps, en particulier quand ceux-ci se connaissaient depuis le berceau. Mais perspicace comme il l'était, Kuroko comprit tout de suite qu'il était actuellement visé quand il parlait de _'proches'_.

Il resta tourné vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle la nuit dominait maintenant les environs.

\- Prend garde à Shōgo, Tetsuya. Ne t'en approche sous aucun prétexte et ne répond jamais à ses provocation. Tu serais tout de suite à sa merci si tu marches dans son jeu.

\- … Il est si dangereux que ça ?

\- C'est le pire de son espèce, cracha le président. Il a été nourri dans le prestige et la supériorité, tout lui a été permis depuis sa naissance et il n'a jamais hésité à en profiter. Son arrogance est en tout point similaire à ces effrontés d'Insurgés.

\- … Insurgés ?

Le turquoise tourna se brusquement vers Akashi sans plus se soucier du regard du vampire. Ce dernier comprit bien vite son erreur dès lors qu'il lut l'intérêt briller sur le visage de Tetsuya. Il changea très vite de sujet.

\- Peu importe. Au moindre problème, viens me voir.

\- … Hai.

Les deux garçon se terrèrent dans le silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Les mots d'Akashi concernant Haizaki résonnaient encore dans l'esprit du turquoise. Selon ce qu'avait dit le rouquin, cet élève n'était pas prêt de rester tranquille tant qu'il sera à Silent Falls. Même Kagami l'avait incité à en parler à Seijūrō un peu plus tôt.

Son attention se reporta sur le vampire en question, hésitant à formuler sa demande. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment enclin à réagir s'il venait à apprendre que Haizaki les avait menacés tous les deux ? Est-ce qu'il en serait au moins capable, connaissant la position de son père ? Kuroko hésitait. Il ne voulait pas vraiment empirer les choses en s'en prenant à l'argenté, même si ce dernier avait une dent contre lui et Akashi.

Et pour être honnête, Tetsuya ne souhaitait pas rester planqué derrière le vampire chaque fois qu'un problème survenait. Il avait beau être le plus faible de toute l'école, il savait un minimum prendre soin de lui. Akashi en avait assez fait pour lui, il était temps de cesser de lui devoir des faveurs.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Tressaillant, l'adolescent venait de se rendre compte qu'il fixait Akashi depuis un certain temps.

\- … Pas vraiment, bredouilla-t-il.

Les yeux scintillant de deux couleurs différentes étaient plantés droit dans les siens, atteignant presque son âme. Le vampire pouvait clairement deviner qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Pourtant, il ne fit rien pour l'inciter à parler. Il était plus amusant d'observer Tetsuya tenter de paraître impassible en sa présence alors qu'en réalité il était indéniablement troublé.

S'il voulait jouer à ce jeu, Akashi pouvait également se trouver très sournois.

\- Au fait, Tetsuya. Tu n'es pas allé manger, je me trompe ?

Le concerné se crispa de toute part à la mention du dîner. Il savait d'ores et déjà où allait mener cette discussion. Il s'agita légèrement, tentant de s'éloigner discrètement du vampire qui ne manqua pas une seule miette de ses intentions.

\- Quand comprendras-tu qu'il faut que tu te nourrisses ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Il entendit le frottement d'un vêtement, et Kuroko réalisa avec horreur que Seijūrō était en train de remonter sa manche. Il bondit et attrapa rapidement le bras du vampire, l'arrêtant dans son geste. Leur regard se rencontra à nouveau, l'un d'une sévérité irrésistible, et l'autre rempli d'une anxiété incertaine. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi avant que le jeune hybride ne rompt le silence, hésitant.

\- Akashi-kun… commença Kuroko sans lâcher sa prise. J'irai prendre un cachet tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas besoin de-

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir qu'un mouvement aussi rapide qu'un clignement de paupière le repoussa en arrière, son dos tombant sur le matelas qui l'accueillit dans un rebond. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva en face à face avec le visage d'Akashi à un souffle de lui.

\- Akashi-

\- Tetsuya, le coupa celui-ci. As-tu l'intention de défier mes ordres ?

Le tranchant de sa voix paralysa le plus petit. Ses yeux affolés l'observèrent porter son avant-bras à sa bouche, le tout sans détourner son regard du turquoise de plus en plus paniqué. Il ne perdit pas de temps à planter ses canines dans sa chair, offrant deux perles carmines dégoulinantes à la vue de Tetsuya dont les yeux se rétractèrent aussitôt.

Il voulait fermer les yeux, se couvrir le nez, la bouche, tout ce qui l'incitait à vouloir se jeter sur la plaie délicieusement alléchante du sang-pur. Mais l'odeur s'était déjà infiltrée dans ses narines, ainsi que dans sa gorge qui eut un avant-goût de cette jouissance inégalable. Sa conscience ne tenait plus qu'à un fil tandis qu'il se faisait rage pour rester immobile.

\- A-Akashi-kun… s'il te plaît… !

\- Ta ténacité est impressionnante, Tetsuya. Tout comme l'est ta naïveté à croire que tu es différent.

Sa gorge le démangeait, ainsi que ses canines qui menaçaient de ressortir à tout instant si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Il était en train de sombrer. Il s'était déjà abreuvé pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours, et le voilà déjà si assoiffé rien qu'à la vue de son sang d'une qualité si rare qu'un pauvre hybride n'aurait même pas rêver d'y goûter. Akashi réprima un soupir face à l'entêtement de l'adolescent pourtant prêt à se jeter sur son bras d'une seconde à l'autre. Même si une part de lui s'agaçait de le voir résister et désobéir à ses ordres, une autre partie de sa conscience trouvait ça extrêmement plaisant. C'était comme voir une proie se tortiller sur elle-même pour s'échapper alors qu'elle était déjà entre les griffes de son prédateur. Inutile de préciser qui jouait quel rôle ici ; le vainqueur restait toujours le même.

Tetsuya vit alors quelque chose d'improbable. Le vampire était venu remettre son bras à sa bouche, comme pour aspirer son propre fluide dont l'odeur s'était répandue dans toute la pièce. Kuroko croyait être devenu cinglé, noyé dans son envie monstre de s'abreuver directement sur le rouquin, lorsqu'un phénomène encore plus improbable se produisit.

La bouche du sang-pur se plaqua brusquement contre la sienne sans crier gare. Sa main était venue prendre prise derrière la tête du turquoise qui mit du temps à réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Et une fois que la partie de son cerveau encore intacte se rendit compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, il commença enfin à réagir. Néanmoins, sa minuscule résistance fut de bien courte durée car aussitôt que Seijūrō ouvrit la bouche pour laisser couler le liquide vermeil dans sa gorge, ce fut à cet instant que Kuroko perdit tout contrôle.

Pris dans sa soif indomptable, il accueillit le fluide avec un gémissement satisfait sans plus se soucier de son conflit interne qui lui hurlait en permanence de rester éloigné d'Akashi. Garder ses distances ? Dur d'y penser lorsqu'il était directement en train de s'abreuver à ses lèvres, qu'il trouva pour le moins tout aussi délicieuses que son sang.

Et même lorsqu'il n'y eut plus une seule goutte à savourer, le jeune garçon resta relié au vampire, réclamant encore plus de ce met redoutablement exaltant, suçotant la langue de ce dernier en cherchant à déguster le goût d'hémoglobine encore présent dans sa bouche toute entière. Akashi sourit contre ses lèvres, pleinement triomphant de voir la façon dont son protégé s'accrochait inconsciemment à lui. Ce côté bestial qu'avait chaque individu de leur espèce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir. Mais admirer une telle personnalité chez Kuroko d'habitude si calme et réservé ne cessait d'impressionner Akashi qui s'en délectait chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait.

\- Eh bien, si j'avais su que tu étais si insatiable Tetsuya… susurra le vampire à l'oreille de ce dernier une fois qu'il fut enfin séparé du turquoise.

Et là, déclic. La voix d'Akashi ramena tout de suite le turquoise à la réalité. Ses yeux redevenus normaux, son esprit repassa alors tout ce qu'il venait de se produire durant les deux dernières minutes de flou total.

Les lèvres du vampire, son sang, sa chaleur…

Et d'un seul coup, le visage de Kuroko se noya sous une couche d'embarras, les joues aussi rouges que le liquide qui coulait dans ses veines.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce… que.. ?!

Ses pensées restaient bloquées par le choc. Il n'avait pas fait ça. Non, il n'avait certainement pas fait ça. Pas avec Akashi. Et lorsqu'il aperçut les prunelles luisantes de l'autre garçon ainsi que son rictus parfaitement accroché à ses lèvres, il sut tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Si possible, il devint encore plus rouge en une fraction de seconde. Il recula brusquement à l'opposé du président, heurtant le mur de son lit.

\- P-P.. Pardon A-Ak..ashi-kun ! Je ne… Je ne voulais pas… !

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? demanda tout naturellement le rouquin qui se redressa.

\- Mais.. !

\- Tu ne sembles pas vouloir prendre ta nutrition au sérieux, j'ai donc dû m'en occuper à ta place. Tetsuya, si les cachets ne te suffisent plus tu n'avais qu'à m'en parler.

Le corps de celui-ci se tendit à l'insinuation de ses mots. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête, plus embarrassé que jamais.

\- Je prendrai les cachets, Akashi-kun, promit Kuroko sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Le rictus du rouquin s'intensifia et Akashi se dirigea enfin vers la porte.

\- Bien, je suis ravi que tu aies pu enfin te décider. Je compte sur toi dans ce cas.

Sur ces derniers mots, il referma le battant derrière lui, laissant un Kuroko immobile et dans tous ses états tandis qu'il essayait d'apaiser la chaleur de ses joues. Lui qui tombait de sommeil tout à l'heure, il n'allait plus pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit.

 _xxx_

Akashi souriait toujours lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre. Ses pensées étaient tellement occupées par un certain turquoise paniqué qu'il ne prêtait même pas attention aux élèves qui s'inclinaient poliment à son passage à travers le dortoir. Il n'avait pas initialement planifié d'aborder le sujet de sa nutrition, mais au final tout s'est impeccablement arrangé. Grâce à ça, Tetsuya sera peut-être plus enclin à avaler ces maudites pilules qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas prendre alors qu'il s'agissait de son bien.

Il les prendra, il n'y a plus aucun doute.

Interrompant ses réflexions amusées, son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il n'avait plus le souvenir de l'avoir emporté avec lui. Curieux, il s'empara de l'appareil. Le nom du destinataire brisa sa bonne humeur en une fraction de seconde, lui faisant réprimer un grincement de dent. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lut le contenu du message qu'il s'arrêta, un voile obscure traversant ses prunelles redevenues graves.

 _[Akashi M.]_

 _"L'oracle te demande."_

Il s'éloigna du dortoir sans un mot, déjà prêt à appeler Midorima pour son prochain départ.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _... Hum. À la base, j'étais pas censée mettre une scène de baiser mais.. c'était plus fort que moi. J'espère que ça vous a plu.. ?_

 _Merciii encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis comblée._

 _Cassou102 : Hey ! Contente que ça t'ai plu. Je ferai de mon mieux pour la suite également !_

 _Luna78 : Merci pour ta review~ C'est très encourageant :)_

 _Kowaiko : Thank uuu ! En espérant que la suite a tout aussi été à ton goût.._

 _grimmleconte : Contente qu'on se comprenne pour le AkaKuro ! Je ne vis que pour ce couple... Ne t'en fais pas, les reviews laissées me suffisent largement ! Merci encore~_

 _Cam : Contente de te voir parmi mes nouvelles lectrices ! J'espère continuer à te faire plaisir !_

 _Guest : AkaKuro forever ! Tu en voulais ? Tu en a eu. Nyark~_

 _KrisIzzy : Il ne devrait pas y avoir de Monde sans Akakuro. Merci pour ton commentaire ! _

_angela : Oh, angela... ta review a été un délice. Ne t'inquiète pas, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! J'ai été ravie de voir que nous partageons décidément le même meilleur OTP de tous les temps. Nous devrions leur construire un temple à ces deux-là. Haizaki... ? Mais... mais bien sûr que j'aime aussi cette satanée tête à claque malgré ses stupides impulsions ! Il a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui fait qu'on ne parvient pas à le détester... enfin, dans le manga en tout cas haha~ Merci encore pour ton commentaire et à la prochaine !_

 _Et merci encore à ceux à qui j'ai répondu en MP, ainsi qu'à tous les autres qui me lisent et me soutiennent !_

 _Ja neee~_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **FUN FACT-**

En écrivant "TETSUYA !" crié par Akashi, mon correcteur m'a suggéré le mot "TUYAUTEUSE", et j'ai explosé de rire sans aucune raison en imaginant Akashi le prononcer. J'ai donc essayé avec le nom "AKASHI" et il m'a donné le mot "WAKIZASHI" et là, c'est le drame.

"-Tuyauteuse... !

\- Wakizashi-kun..

\- Tuyauteuse... tu m'as fait peur."

\- Désolé Wakizashi-kun. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

\- Tu n'as rien fais de mal. Viens là.

\- Hai.

\- Je taime, tuyauteuse.

\- Moi aussi, Wakizashi-kun..."

 **—BREEEEF-KFNFIORUAJZRIOT4I8PMQ¨%%QLSE JEM'ENVAIIIIIIIIIIIS—**


End file.
